Warmth of a Cold Heart
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: In this medieval Fairy Tale that took place in the year of 1413, Takumi is a the selfish and cold king, because of the coldness He caused his village an Eternal Winter due to his family's death. Misaki, the unexpected maid, accidentally stumbles into his heart, though she's more then a maid. Even so, will she be able to thaw his heart? Unlock that ice cold heart? AU
1. Takumi: Meeting

_**hey Guys! Guess what? Warmth of a Cold Heart is here! YAY! WHOO! I decided to publish the story early. I thought that updating again won't be enough for a gift so I decided to publish the story early. But I won't be updating again for this story until I finish Fox, Fallen, Angel. I might update again if I feel like it.**_

_**Thanx for all the people that participated in the vote! Here is your reward! Enjoy the Chapter! See you guys at the end of the Chapter! BTW this story contains a tiny bit of medieval language and things. So if somethings you read in there that you don't recognize it's probably something medieval. Sorry if I am incorrect with some of the medieval words.**_

_** I won't add so much that makes you guys very confused. I'll mix it with modern English and Medieval English. And I'll only use the language when thee are speaking not during the paragraphs. Enjoy the chapter. Fare thee well my good gentles and ladies! Thou art most splendid!**_

_**It Is- Tis ...**__**You Are- Thou art**_

_**your- thy ...**__**you- ye**_

_**will- wilt ... **__**day- den**_

_**beautiful- beauteous ...**__**no- nay**_

_**nothing- naught ...**__**Goodbye- Fare thee well/ adieu**_

_**Morning- morrow ...**__**evening- eventide**_

* * *

I had never gave my life much thought and how I would describe it. It's pretty obvious how it is. But if you were to ask me how I would describe my life, chances are, I would certainly be saying that it's bad. But will 'bad' even suit it? Will 'bad' even compare? My life is worse then horrible. 'Nightmare' can't even compete. It's beyond hell. And you'll see just why that is. The fear that people have, the coldness that frozed my heart, the loneliness and sorrow that stays in my eyes, the selfishness in my heart that says, this winter won't ever stop.

It's been 3 years since I've become king. I was crowned king on the year of 1410. Back then I was 20 years old. My parents were going to crown my brother, Gerald, unfortunately he died a year later, I was 19. So my parents crown me, their second son, a year later on my 20th birthday. I wished to decline that offer because I knew what would become of my the village if I were to be crowned. But I had no choice.

I am Takumi Walker. The king of Seika. This is the year of 1413. Seika is the wealthiest village of all of Japan. Seika is quite famous for its eternal winter that is caused by me, it's also famous because it's ruled by the Walker family. You see, every village in the entire world is claimed by the heart of its king or queen. Whatever the heart and soul is experiencing, it reflects on the village. I'm a cold king. My life is full of pain, sorrow, and loneliness. It caused me to become cold and selfish. Because of that, my heart has unleashed an eternal winter.

Nothing can stop this winter unless I have a change of heart. That's ridiculous. The villagers fear me and they have every right but they still believe that I will find happiness. So does my servants that work in my castle. Do you believe that? Of course not.

I stand on the balcony of my master bedroom. My hands in my pockets to keep them nice a warm. While I watch over my village, that is completely covered by soft white snow, I let the cold, cool air swirl around me and play with my hair.

I still do wonder sometimes the wonder if the winter will turn into a nice spring like other villages. Spring, like the last king of Seika unleashed. Spring, a nice cool air, that makes you wanna embrace it. Spring, the flowers that filled the air its that nice smell.

That dream beyond impossible for my village. Instead of a nice warm, cool air, I give them a cold, freezing one. Instead of sunny days, I give blizzards. Instead of flowers, I give them snow and ice. I'm such a disappointment to my family.

But what shocks me the most is that the villagers never left the village even when I give them the chance to be free from me. They stayed in the village to support me even when they feared me. They say that they believe that I'll bring spring to their village.

"Your Majesty," a voice calls from behind me "tis time for thy daily breakfast."

I don't say anything for a minute because I'm so lost in my thoughts about myself and the village. But I eventually turn around to see my humble and loyal butler, Cedric. He bows to me. Cedric was in service of the family for 10 years now. He stared to work for us at a ver young age. 17 years old. 7 year difference between me and him. He is always polite, humble, loyal, patient and always follows my commands no matter how ridiculous I make it. But he's very serious sometimes. that's the only side he doesn't show.

"Cedric," I say with no emotion "I'll be visiting the village today after my breakfast."

I usually visit the village about every 2 weeks. Keeping an eye on the Village by the castle Balcony is fine but I like to actually see the village for myself. Seeing problems in person so I can fix for the villagers to thank them for their support. I don't know why but I like to visit the village to get away from all the fanciness and royal stuff that always seem to follow me. It's comfortable in the village.

The villagers are surprisingly lively. When ever I go to visit the village I see the villagers running around, walking, talking, laughing, playing. They have strong hearts, not that mine is. I like the villagers, they are all so happy despite the cold winger around them that lasted for 3 years now. It makes me almost want to smile, but not quite.

"certainly sir. I'll call for thy royal carriage to arrive in an hour." He says. His face, straight.

"Splendid, tell my maids to get my cloths ready for the day. On second thought, I'll do it myself." I say crossing my arms and looking at the trees below the castle. The trees was leafless. It was just covered with snow. It was beautiful but annoying.

"Yes, your Majesty." Cedric bows. His orche strand of hair that hovers over this face falling with him. And the silk hair that stayed in it's place, stayed in its place. I sighed and says "Thank you" I turned my head around to look down at the village again. I could see the kids running around, laughing. Parents talking and also laughing how weird.

"Cedric" I ask "May I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"If it was cold outside, enough for ye to catch a cold, would ye be outside laughing with thy family and friends?" I ask.

Cedric doesn't answer for a moment, I'm guessing he is trying to catch up to why I would ask him suck a thing. And I don't blame him. I have a habit of asking random questions out of the blue.

"We only live once. Tis best to enjoy it while it last." Cedric says "The villagers art marvelous , are they not?"

"Indeed, they art amazing." I looked at the boys who were chasing each other around and throwing snow balls, laughing. Their faces were like angels. I could hear someone talking to Cedric behind me. A maid probably.

"Your majesty." Cedric calls "The maids tell me thy breakfast is getting cold." He says calmly.

"I'm coming" I sighed taking my eyes off the village. "I'll change first. Meet me outside my room. I wilt be coming out in about 6 minutes."

"Yes." Cedric bows to me and takes his leave. I run a hand through my hair in boredom. Same old routines every day. Can't something better happen? Even just once? I walk through the door that leads out the balcony and into my room.

My room was huge. It was shaped as a circle. It feels as though I am actually living inside a circle. You could say that it's about 2 or 3 apartments together and formed inside a circle. My ginormous and luxurious king sized bed with white silk drapes was located on the right of my room. My closet locate 5 meters away from the balcony door on the left. Yes. My closet is that big. 5m x 6m. My white soft couch was located between my closet and bed. I had a big wall of books that was about the height of my bed. 5m. And 3m wide. It was located on the right side of my king bed. My ginormous bathroom, right beside my closet.

I walk towards my closet to the right. I place my pale hand on the knob and twist in full way and the door swung open. On the right wall of my walk in closet was filled with rows of shirts, suit for a king. The wall on the left was pants to go with it. And on the very back of the room was accessories, crowns, coats, and cloaks and my kings septor. And either side of the back wall had mirrors that reached the very top of the room. The room was very bright.

I head on inside and straight towards the right wall. I grabbed something less fancy off the second row of shirts. On the left wall I grab pants to go with it. My shirt was white was very smooth, light, and silky. Same with my black pants. The white shirt had long sleeves that reached my the top of my wrist. Because of my white layers at the bottom of every sleeve. It has layers at the collar.

I pull my off my cloths and put on my shirt first, careful not to rip it. And then my pants. I gently tuck the white shirt inside the pants. I zip up and smooth out my outfit. Not caring if I look good or not. I head back to the back wall to grab a random pair of black boots that reached just about a centimeter off my knees. That's good. The snow outside was reached halfway of my boots. I'm all done. I look in the mirror in front of me. My hair looked too smooth, so I make it less smooth by running a hair through it. That looked way better. I don't feel like wearing my crown. Or bringing along my septor. So I leave.

I headed out of my walk in closet and headed towards the door that starts my day. Where Cedric is waiting to guide me to it. Before I had my hands on the doorknob, I turn to look at my huge room with so many empty spaces. I frown. Will this be my room, my home, here at the walkers castle for the rest of my life? I close my eyes. I want to leave this place and never return. Never return and let my villagers go free. I want them to be free from my cage.

I sighed. That's impossible. They'll have to wait for the next king. Will I have a son? Or allow someone else to be king. No that's not possible. Only those with royal blood through their veins can rule. I'll have to get married. Ridiculous thoughts. I turn back to the door. I twist the knob and the door swings open. In front of me stands Cedric and 2 other maids.

A young women with blue eyes and chin-length dark purple hair with spiky bangs that covers her forehead. Her name was Satsuki. She was the leader of the maids. The woman beside her looked almost like her. A young girl with brown eyes and short, peach-colored hair. Her name was Honoka.

The 3 of them bow their heads to me. I don't say anything to them and I began to walk away, allowing them to follow me from behind. Cedric managed to catch up to my pace and says to me "Thy glasses." He hands me a pair of oval, black glasses. I take them and place them over my eyes. "Thank you" I thank him before we reach the stair case.

The stair case was grand, open, bright, and huge. It was wide at the top, the it narrows quite a bit in the center and then widens again at the very bottom. At the very bottom, lines up the maids, noble woman and men, the cooks, ditcher, clerk, And barbers. My most humble knights, squires and servants.

They are all there to great me. As I head down the stairs, every step I take causes a sweat bead from them. I make them nervous. Quite normal. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I stop and they all bow at me greeting me, "Good Morrow, your majesty"

"Good morrow" I mutter back at them as I walk out of the very large line of people. It's quite annoying that they greet me every morning rather then be in their positions, but they can do as they wish. Its really got nothing to do with me. Once I'm out of the large line, I turn to the head towards the dinning room to eat my Breakfast. It's more like a feast the way they feed me. But I usually just eat a plate and I'm finished.

As I'm walking the maids, Satsuki and Honoka silently tell everyone to get into their positions. I could see from the corner of my eyes the maids hurrying into the kitchen before me to greet me. I sighed. Do they think I don't notice? I try my best not to notice them.

I'm finally in the grand dinning room. I could see all the maids lined up. 4 on my right and 4 on my left. My breakfast was there. And like I said, it was more of a feast. I hate to waste the food so I tell them to send over the food to my neighbors (royals). I go to take my seat. As I do the maids bow to me. The maids on the left looked horrible. They were nervous.

When I got to my seat, Cedric pulls the chair out for me. I take my seat. Cedric hands me two plates. One was a seasoned raspberry flavored bread and the other was cinnamon toast. 3 pieces of each on each plate. I have to each 6 altogether. I sigh. I guess I'll end up with a belly At the end of the day. Cedric steps in again and pours me a glass of ale.

"I do not wish to eat the rest of the breakfast. Save it For tomorrow." I say to Cedric. I won't eat everything here on the table. I'll eat the 2 plates that Cedric knows I like and the rest I can have tomorrow.

Cedric nods to me and tells the maids to clear up the table. The maids on the left hand side steps in and began to clear up. I see the maids were trembling. I sigh before taking a bread and munching on the crust. The girl in front of me named Gon, nearly dropped one of the plates. I narrowed my eyes, if she dropped that plate I could start yelling at the her. My anger will to start to bubble.

I tried to mind my own business and let the maids do their job. That took energy. I'm very observant Sometimes but not all the time. Only if I'm interested. I finished half of my bread and picked up another one to eat but then I hear murmurs. I look up, displeased, to see what's going on.

It was the maid, Satsuki scolding at another maid. Cedric began to walk towards them to tell them to stop but I halt him.

"Thou art late! What was holding ye?" Satsuki muttered angrily at the maid.

I look at the other maid to hear her reason as well. She was slender and about a couple centimeters under my height. She has a raven locks that reached waist, and spiky bangs that covers her forehead. I didn't get a look at her eyes but she looked up to look at Satsuki. She had huge amber colored eyes. She wasn't in her maid outfit, she was in her casual cloths. She's not an in-house maid. She was wearing a black cloak, and a long blue silk dress. Was she a peasant? She looked more then one. Only peasants work as a maid.

"I'm sorry, I ran into th-" She tried to explain but Satsuki cut her off quietly careful not to let me hear, but I heard everything they were saying. Satsuki sound angry but also scared. Because of me?

"Look at what thy wearing! Where is thy maid uniform?" Satsuki asked frustrated. "Thou art a disgrace to his Majesty!"

The girl's eyes fluttered to mine. I narrowed my eyes, but she didn't flinch or change her expression, it was straight. But after I narrowed my eyes at her, she glared back at me. What was that? Was she not afraid of me? Why did she glare at me? Why isn't she nervous. My mind went blank. I couldn't understand her expression towards me.

I slam my bread angrily on my plate. I stand before Cedric could ask me what's wrong. "I lost my appetite. Call for my carriage." I ordered Cedric. Cedric hesitates but I give him a look that sent him flying to organize things. As I head out of the dinning room, the maids started to clear the table.

"Someone go get my cloak from my room." I called out to one of the maids. Honoka scurried off. As I was heading out, I stop to look at the maid who glared at me and made me boil in anger. She didn't look at me, but she didn't look scared, nervous or anything like that.

"Fire her" I say looking at he amber haired girl. The maids around the room gasped. I couldn't understand why though. A maid like this one who disrespected me should have her head cut off. But since she was a girl I wont. I watch as she looked at me shock. All I saw in her eyes were shock, anger and disbelief. Her jaw dropped as she glared at me. "If a maid is late from now on, make sure ye fire them. Do you understand?"

"Your Majesty" Satsuki shuddered a little "Ye don't understand, she's...she's new here. Tis her first day and-"

"Ye dare to talk back to me? I expect more from ye, Satsuki." I say harshly. Satsuki cringed away from me and bows her head saying "I am sorry."

I look at the amber eyed girl, who was still glaring at me. I glare back at her. "What is thy name, peasant?" as soon as I say 'peasant' she narrows her eyes. This is out of hand! Who taught this girl her manners? To a king?! This is utterly a catastrophe! This girl should have her head off!

"I know not why I should tell ye my name!" She talks back at me, turning her body so that her body was to me. I felt something boil inside me. I've had enough of this girl, I raised my hand and brushed it hand against her cheeks. She gasped. So did the other maids.

"How dare you!" I exclaimed raising my hands. The amber eyed girl swung her head to face me. "Thou art a disgrace! Speaking to thy king like this! I will have thy head off!"

The maids gasped again. Why do they gasp? They saw and heard me say this to people all the time! Why are they like this? I've never been stood up by someone, peasant, before. They are all terrified of me. A move from me they go on their knees begging me. I'm not used to this kind of stuff. Of course I'm fine with other royals speaking to me like that, but a low peasant just makes me want to rip my blond hair. This girl! I could feel my eyes burn with fiery. So was hers.

"I shall not waste words with thee, but merely observe thou art is very low! Thou art also a fils de bas!" Say exclaimed "Forgive me for saying that. I shall take my leave"

The girl curtsy to me and turns around around after shooting me one last glare and storms off. I couldn't believe what I just heard. She just called me low and a bastard! That... I wont even say it. But I absolutely despise that girl. I glare after her, but let her off the hook. I heard a slam. She's out of the castle. I tried to control my anger from her. I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth. I turn my head to look at the maids who stood frozen. "Why thou art not doing thy job?" The maids looked away and started get back to their jobs. I sighed and stormed out of the dinning table and head towards the door to the gates.

"Where is my cloak?!" I yell when I'm out of the dinning room. "CEDRIC!"

"Yes, your Majesty." Cedric says, panicking as he comes into the room.

"Did thee call for the carriage?" I ask feircly.

"Yes. It should arrive in a minute." Cedric states "Is everything alright?"

"WHERE IS MY CLOAK?!" I yell. Cedric cringes at my sudden yelling. But I can't control my anger and voice. I have never been so insulted in my life! "Cedric, while I am in the village, I want thee to find a girl with raven locks and amber eyes. She is wearing a black cloak and a blue dress. Find her and execute her! Do you hear?!" I say blackly.

"Execute her? But-"

"Thou art speaking back to me as well?" I ask. Everybody is turning on me today! I wont have my butler turn on me either.

"N-Nay. Of course not. I'll do just that." Cedric bows quickly. I narrowed my eyes as Honoka hurries into the room again with my red silk,but enough to keep me warm, cloak. I glare at her, she hesitates but continued to hurry towards me. "What took ye so long?" I ask

"Forgive me," she says shyly as she hands Cedric the cloaks, he reaches for it to put it on me but I snatch it before Cedric could have his hands on it. I angrily wrap the cloak around me. I saw from the corner of my eyes, that Honoka and Cedric exchanged looks.

I close my eyes and ignored them, turned away. I reach for the doorknob and open it. The grand door opened very slowly due the heaviness of it. Why does the door have to be so big? No person is that big! Really! Who created this thing? Utterly ridiculous! I stormed out the castle. The snow and coldness hit me then, a blizzard, an angry one too. Probably because of my heart. It's frozen. I'm so angry that it caused a grand blizzard. My body began to become numb. It's cold but not that cold because of my cloak. My blond bangs flying around my eyes.

I heard horses, my carriage. My royal carriage was black and the lining were gold. The rims were gold as well. It looked like any other carriage but mine has very detailed designs. I won't go far in defining it. My anger is boiling even more. As soon as the carriage stops I walk towards it and yelling over the snow "To the village!"

The carriage began to move slowly and then faster. I could hear the grand medal gates opening and closing. I close my eyes and rested my head. I sigh. My racing heart began to decelerate into a normal heart beat. I'm beginning to calm down. And so did the snow, it began to snow light fluffs. I look out the window, I could actually see the fields and trees again. When I'm in the village, will I see that girl again? What will I do when I see her? Will I scream at her? Will I get angry and cause a blizzard again? I don't want to think about what will happen. I begin to see old farms that weren't used for 3 years because of the winter, so we import food from other villages. They luckily understand our situation.

"Ye may stop hither" I say to the coach. The carriage began to slow to a stop.

"Your Majesty," Cedric says panicking "We shall escort you through the village. Ye shouldn't go alone"

I don't answer Cedric because I have nothing to say. I open the carriage door and step outside. I don't want to be escorted through the village. i can find my way through. Another reason why is because I dint like to be surrounded by all of the villagers. I don't want them to stare at me. I don't want them to treat me anyway special. I want to get away from all the special treatment of being a king It's most annoying.

As I am outside and brushing my outfit I order Cedric "Make sure to be in town and find the girl, don't draw too much attention either"

"By my troth, your majesty." Cedric says, bowing his ochre head.

"Give me your cloak" I order "My cloak draws too much attention. The maids grabbed my cloak with the royal symbol on it."

My cloak was red and thick With white fluffs aligning it. The royal symbol was located on the right bottom of my cloak. Very noticeable. The symbol was black. It was very simple, the crown part I mean. The crown, I don't know how to describe it, had like a poofed top kind of and a cross at the very top. Something like that. And the eye shaped circle around it was made of very complicated but very beautiful designs. Very likely of the Walkers family.

I watch as Cedric unwraps his cloak and hands it to me. I hand him my cloak. Cedric's cloak was perfect. It was just plain black with no designs. It was slightly different from the villagers cloak. It was more silk then rough fabric, but it was close enough.

"Splendid, I will be going" I say, wrapping my cloak around myself and started walking towards the village. It wasn't a very a long walk. I had the coach stop half of half a kilometer. So I was in the village in 3 minutes of walk. As I walk I begin to see the lively villagers of the city. Like always I see kids running about, teenagers and adults talking and laughing together. The blacksmith banging his hammer. sales man and sales woman selling greatly at their stock. Performances performed at the village square, the villagers were playing such lively music on a cold day like it was completely normal! Harps, fiddles, viols, flutes, recorders, lizards, tambourines, drums, dulcimer, and rebecs were the main instruments I saw that were playing. I could also smell sweet smells coming from all the bakeries.

As I walk around the village, I look at their homes. Both the nobles and peasants. I was really curious of how they survive the cold in those homes. The nobles were good, but the peasants weren't that much better. For the peasants, their wooden framed cottages with wattle and daub walls and thatched roofs were the same as I had seen it 10 years ago, when my older brother, Gerald, took me out so I could see the village. It was my first time. Their homes were very small. It's a one room cottage, where as my castle had, what seems to be like, 1000 rooms. How lucky I am. I look at their cottage some more. The villagers must have been very cold when there is a blizzard (happens often).

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE!" I heard a man call from the village performance square. Curious, I head to see what the announcement was, "COME HERE, COME ALL!"

A bunch of the villagers came rushing into the village square. Was the announcements always this busy? I didn't notice until I'm surrounded by the villagers, crushed by their shoulder, both the men and ladies. I didn't realize how small of space the square was. This was something I needed to change when I come back to village. Maybe expand the square a little more so all of them could fit. I twitch when a little villager boy step on my foot.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir!" The little boy said staring up at me with huge blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes at the boy, out of everyone there is he steps on my foot? My boots are now dirty and smelly by the stench of the villagers. A foot print now stained Cedric's cloak, well I don't have a problem with that. It's not even my cloak so it doesn't matter all that much. When I narrowed my eyes at the boy, I could see in the reflection of the boys eyes, I did look deadly. I watched the boy shiver in fear. He then began to tear up and ran away crying "Mother! That man is scary!"

I didn't look at the mother and the son. But I could feel their cold stares on me. It was a shame that I could reveil to them that I was their king. It would have been enjoyable to watch their terrified and sorry faces. But if they were to glare at me, obviously I'll have their heads off like that amber eyed girl who looked fiercely at me.

"That king of ours, has done it again!" The man yelled angrily across the crowd "He has caused a blizzard once more, making our living much harder! Our shelters are falling apart, our ways are covered with deep, cold snow, our children are getting sick, food is low, that king is the most selfish creature ever!"

The villagers looked at one another, one man yelled in agreement and then more joined in, until all the villagers agreed. I felt anger boil inside me once again. I couldn't stop it. B it I had to so that the villagers won't know I'm listening. but the anger I felt made me want to bury them all in the snow weather they were innocent or not.

"IT'S TIME WE TAKE HIM DOWN!" The man yelled again. The crowd echos him. I clenched my teeth. I could feel the anger boiling more and more. Do they really think I wanted to rule? Did they really think that? Did they think I wanted to make their lives miserable? Everything that I am today, happened because of my family. I never chose to be selfish. I never chose to rule. I never chose any of this.

I look up from my thoughts to glare at the man. I watched as he walks over to this huge figur covered with a very large sheet. I see it was made of straw. Because staw was everywhere on that stage. What was it? The man grabbed a part of the sheet with both his hands and he pulled on it. Probably with all his might, because his face went a little pale. The crowd gasped but I did't seem to be shocked by it. It was a grand straw statue of me. I'm not even going to describe it seeing how hideous it looked. That man, or whoever made it, really have no talent. The man ran off the stage for a couple of minutes and came back holding a torch with fire. I could easily blow that ball of fire away, controlling the weather. But I chose not to. But it would have been most fun to tease him, and tire him out.

The man came a stop at the statue. He crouched down and leaned forward the torch. I watched, in anger, as the fire slowly spead at the bottom. I thought it would reach the top at least but the fire was gone after 2 seconds of realease. I swear on my behalf I didn't do anything to it. It was me. But I knew it was water. Water is about the only thing that could defeat fire, other than snow. Someone stopped the fire that being held on my...er, dummy. I don't really care as long as the fire has been put out. At least I thought I didn't care until I saw who put it out.

I stared wide eyed as a girl with beautiful long raven locks stepped onto the stage. She was wearing a long silk black coat, with large and beautiful patterns to it. At the centre was what seems to be a symbol. I know I saw the symbol sometime in life but I just can't seem to put my finger on it. The girl walked up to the man, he for some reason took a step back. Was he... Frightened? How pathetic. Scared of a girl. The girl raised he right hand and slapped him across his face.

"Do ye have nay respect for his majesty?!" she yells. "Is this what ye do behind his back?! How shameful!"

This girl, was the girl that stood up to me and called me a bastard and hated me. This girl was the girl whom I slapped. This girl was the girl whom I ordered Cedric to execute. This girl was the girl that made my anger boil. This girl the was girl who gave me a death glares. This girl was also the girl who stood up for me, no matter how much she hated me. Why would she do this for me? After I slapped her, fired her on her first day, and planned to execute her?

"Are ye blind woman?! Do ye see the snow and hardship he sends to us?! It's constant snow until he has a son that turns 20 years old!" He man yelled, but I hear the shaking in his voice.

"Sure I know that!" the girl said fiercely at the man that fell and hand his hand over his cheek "I was a castle maid, working for him. It my first day that he fired me. What a bastard"

I felt my anger boil again. I remembered that moment I fired her just because she was late. Late because of...I didn't even bothered to hear her reason. Was a bit harsh on her this morning. Heh.

"Even so, all the maids that worked there for him for 3 years now tell me his is kind when he isn't angry. He is great, and respects them, despite his coldness. Ye can never judge the him, just by looking at his name and what he does!"

"S-Still. Why are ye even standing up for him?!"

"Because it's right. Ye also have offended me and my family! I can not stand by and let this pass! It'll bring shame my name!" She says.

I was slightly confused then. How did this offended her family? How did all of this effect her? Was she not just some peasant here at the village? What did her family do? So many thoughts raced through my head. But my brain was smart indeed. Some explanations could be dissolved out of this. Was she a daughter from a family who has a member as a knight? Was she a noble? Neither of these explanations seemed to suit her. She is working for me, used to, as a maid! It's unlikely that she would be born from a rich family. But then her cloak symbol hit me. I remembered from my studies... there was absolutely no way for this.

"I do not understand. Who are ye? What is thy called?!" the man asked still fear in his voice. What a pathetic and cowardly man. He was so confident as well. And he is now scared because of some girl slapped him. Weak indeed.

The girl narrowed her eyes. She didn't spoke for a minute, like she was deciding weather to tell or not. She turned to the villagers and finally spoke then. "I Am Misaki Ayuzawa. Queen of thy neighbour village called, Seiyuama. One of the top 30 villages in Japan."

so I was right? I knew I saw that symbol on her cloak somewhere. She was queen of my neighbour village Seiyuama. But why is she here. And more importantly, I almost executed a queen. Thank god, Cedric didn't find her yet. If he did, I'll have to face many consequences. What luck. But why is she here? She should be in here village, taking care of the village? Perhaps someone else is taking care of it for her? Why is she working as a maid? Many questions raced through my head. How many surprises will this girl give me?!

The villagers gasped. Some didn't believe her, but a lot did just by looking at her cloak. I believed her though. Her cloak, the way she spoke, everything she said to me and that man fitted perfect together. She was a queen. I then found myself chuckling. What a strange girl.

The villages in Japan is scored by their wealthiness. The Walkers is first place. Then the Igarashi, and others which I have forgotten. I scanned through my memory of what place the Ayuzuwa as in. It took a minute of but I remembered she was in 17th place. Very wealthy. The top 20 families should be most rude and ignorant. Another surprise. This girl is in the top 20. Known for its rudeness and ignorant rulers. But this girl, she is most certainly have a strong And honest heart. Another surprise, coming from a queen/maid for some reason. I suddenly found myself smiling.

I look around myself to see people suddenly kneeling to her. I managed to get out of there before I was the only one not kneeling. I wouldn't Neal, for I was the top king of Japan. She was 16 levels below me I don't know why I should kneel. I walked quickly to a wall. I could feel eyes on me, cold ones. I'm guessing they were hers. I suppose she saw a 'villager' who won't kneel to her. How unfortunate. This 'villager' was king as well.

But then, I found myself not moving my feet anymore. I turned around to face the girl instead. I took the hood of the cloak off to reveal myself. As I did I felt the cold wind play with my spiky blond hair. I was amused as I watched her eyes widened and narrowed. I also took note of the way the villagers reacted as they saw me. I could see they really regretted about what happened. The man that was in charge of what happened, paralyzed in shock. Those large and angry eyes met mine. Her eyes flared but I could see a hint of shock and regret. I wonder why regret.

"Good Morrow, Queen Ayuzawa" I say "I never knew ye were queen for ye have worked at my castle as a maid"

"I bet ye regret slapping me back there do ye not?" She says smirking away. I then felt like doing something I never thought that I would. I ordered the wind to play with her hair in my thoughts. And the wind did so. The girl was didn't react. She seems to think it was a natural wind. I thought that her hair that framed her fierce yet delicate, pale face seemed to be marvellous.

"I actually do. But I am still more powerful. though you are a queen, I still had every right."

Her eyes narrowed then. I had to press my lips together to keep from laughing. This is most amusing. Watching her eyes narrow and then turn confused and then switch off to amusement. I can't seem to get her mood right. It switched from every sentence I say.

"How disrespectful of ye. I am yet still a lady and a queen. I deserve respect." the girl says. I decided to ignore what she just said and change the subject when I saw Cedric spotting her. Cedirc seemed to be worn out. Was he running? Before I could say anything to the girl, Cedric came hopping onto the stage and yelled out "Mistress!"

The girl coked her head to side and turned around. She looked to be displeased at what Cedric had called her by.

"Yes?"

"Thou art under arrest and to be executed by the orders of his Majesty!" Cedric say bowing and then took hold of wrist from behind.

Cedric was truly amazing. I give him an order and he does no matter what happens. He worn himself out from running around the village searching for this one girl. I gave him little information and description of the girl and he recognizes her from first sigh. Amazing. That's all I could say. The amber girl looked at me with eyes that looked to be offended.

"Execute me?"

"Indeed. Ye made me a little angry." I chuckled. Cedric looked at me shocked. So did the villagers. They looked at me with the same expression that Cedric had on.

"Tis thy words, and personality that made me say those things to ye. Ye can't really blame me now an you?" She says " And it was my first day as well"

was she trying to bribe me into getting her back into the castle Another surprise. She was a queen who was wanting to work as a maid who does dirty work all day long. Why would want this job? No matter how I imagine it, I can't! A royal queen who was one of the top 20 royal families is working for me. I just can't. I looked around myself, the villagers looked more then frightened. Like I was going to punish them. I wonder why. Will I punish them for mocking me? Will I do anything? I didn't feel any anger to do so.

"Head back to my castle. I want to talk to ye, your highness"

"Your highness?!" Cedric gasped. He immediately released the girl. It seemed that Cedric didn't know that she queen. So that's why he grabbed her wrist without hesitation. But if he did know she queen and he grabbed her wrist without hesitation, I would respect his bravery for the rest of my life.

"I am truly sorry. I had not the Slightest idea!" Cedric says panicking and bowing his ochre head. Sweat beads were dripping from his forehead. He was nervous right? Being hot wouldn't make sense. The weather is freezing. At least in his cloak it was. In my cloak is made of the finest and warmest fur! What's not to love?

"Tis fine. I'm not so harsh, unlike a certain king." She says flashing a look at me. At that, I had to smile.

* * *

**hey! Did you like the first chapter? I hoped you did! My fingers fell off when I finished typing. Please review! Next chapter coming soon! Oh by the way, I might be only updating like twice a week or so because it took me a pretty long time to type this up. Review please! U better review! I worked so hard -_- Anyways until next time!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	2. Misaki: Koyuki

_**Hey guys! I'm back with more Warmth of a Cold Heart! And yea, I just realized how confusing the medieval language is so I'll cut that down a little (Since it was a request). I'm glad so many of you love the story, I mean I know it's a story everyone was voting for, but I didn't realized how many views it'll get after 24hrs! It got over 400 views for the first chapter! I was jumping on my bed all day long! HA-HA! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! I'll see you guys at the end of the Chapter! Buh bye~!**_

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

I ended up getting a ride back to the King of Jerks (Takumi) castle. I just can't believe I agreed. But I'm also glad I did agree in a way. I rode in the King of Jerks carriage. It was a little too fancy for my taste. But its just as I expected from Japan's wealthiest King. I sigh. I sat beside the jerk in the carriage. And his Butler, Cedric, on the other side.

I understand I'm a queen and all, but I don't want to sit beside _him_. I felt like I could go mad any second now. But I try to hold it in. I thought I was doing a good job, but I realized that I was glaring at him the whole time.

My eye twitches. In all my life, I never realized that I'll meet a jerk like him. I never thought that I'll ever meet someone like him before. I don't mean it in a good a way. He fired me on my first day, and didn't even bothered to listen to my reason. He slapped me across my face and didn't even apologize. He planned to execute me because I spoke the truth. I have other reasons but it wont change anything if I list them.

No wonder the villagers hate him. He's as cold as ice! But I still can't understand why the people who work at the castle say that he's very kind. He wasn't so kind to me this morning. But I suppose my words did push him a little. He deserved it. Someone to stand up to him, yes. I think I'm the first as well! It should go on the news! A maid stood up to the wealthiest king of all Asia! I feel so proud!

I look out the window, smiling at myself. But then I realized that nobody in the castle knows I'm a queen except the King and Cedric. But what will they do to me? Will they treat me like I'm a queen? Will they send me back to my village? I would do anything to get away from my village. I closed my eyes, praying, not to be send back. I know it's selfish of me to run away from my village that I'm supposed to rule but, I have my reasons. I will admit, they are selfish reason too.

I looked outside and noticed that it was really sunny. I looked over at the king. Was he in a good mood? It seemed like it, enough for it to be warm outside. But there was still snow. I guess he isn't in a good mood. Of course he's not. I mean I really pushed his buttons and all. How foolish of me to think that he's happy. The maids tell me that he's never smiled. But he did smiled. He smiled at me back at the village.

I wonder why he smiled though. He smile right after I said 'I'm not so selfish unlike a certain king.'. He smiled at that. I didn't notice that smile, but the villagers and Cedric certainly did. Also, Cedric and the villagers gasped when the King chuckled. I also didn't notice that. But now that I think about it all over again, I do notice. But I wonder if the smile and chuckle was real. It didn't seem real if you look outside in the weather.

I don't look at the king for the rest of ride to castle. But I could feel his gaze on me. I would face him and scream at him to look away, but I don't. I don't want to make him upset and cause a blizzard.

The villagers are probably enjoying the sun right now. I shouldn't ruin it for them. It'll be too selfish of me. I take deep breaths once in a while to calm my anger. It's all for the villagers even though they are backstabbers. The maids say that the villagers are loyal to the king. A bunch of lies!

We finally make it back to the castle. Finally! The air was getting tense. It was an awkward silence the entire time and I didn't want to be stared at any longer. So uncomfortable. That guy really doesn't know how people feel! There's a flaw. Actually, he has many flaws he just doesn't notice. Another flaw. He's oblivious.

When the carriage comes to a stop, the coach gets off first to open the door for us. Cedric heads out first of us three. I watched as he holds a hand out to the king. King of Jerks peeks one last look at me before taking Cedric's hand and steps out.

I don't understand Cedric's expression then. He looked stunned when the Jerk stepped out from the carriage. I wondered why.

The king turns and looks at me in confusion. "Come." He says, holding a hand for me. I scooch over on the seat. I glare at him in disbelief. Why is he being so damn nice? Its creepy! Shiver.

Instead of taking his hand that he offers to help me out of the carriage, I smack it away and hop out of the carriage myself. I'm used to people working for me, but having a jerk like him helping me is just weird.

"I'm fine. I don't need help from the likes of you." I state. I glare at him but then he radiates a smile. He didn't seem angry. He seemed happy. What's with him?! I thought he never smiled! But now I understand why Cedric was stunned. I found myself blushing. My cheeks were warm, I could feel it.

"A queen like you, I guess not." He says, smiling away. What was that supposed mean? I just didn't want him to touch me. I'll have to wash my hands...god knows how many times.

"Smiling suits you." I blurted "You should smile more often."

"A compliment from you," he raises a bond eyebrow "how rare. I'm touched." The jerk raises his left hand and placed it over his chest. The spot where his heart is.

What? Oh. Did I just compliment him? But it was true. Smiling did suit him. More then frowning 24/7. When he smiled, he looked like a child. A child who is delighted of being given a gift. A child who is happy of being loved.

Ok, maybe that last part isn't true. I wouldn't believe that anyone could love him. Well, maybe his family. But other than family, its hard to believe someone (a girl) will love him. Marry him...bear a child with him...grow old with him...die with him. Yea, all that seems impossible. Smirk. thats what he gets for being such a pain in the ***!

"Whatever." I say. "Let's get going, this heat is uncomfortable."

"I made the heat, so that's probably why." Jerk says. I decided that I'm just going to name him Jerk. Calling him by his given name is something I don't want to do. I'm not close to him. We're absolute enemies! Strangers!

Besides, even if I do get close to him, we're probably not going to see each other after today. He'll send me back to the village. I'll definitely never come here again! But if I do come here, at Seika, I'm going to be avoiding him. The last thing I want to bump into him.

"No, stupid." I say and Cedric gasps "My cloak is heavy"

I turn around and headed to the huge doors. The doors to my castle aren't quite that big. Really, why do you need doors that huge anyways? It's not like your going to have a giant as a guest. The doors seem to be...28ft tall? Maybe bigger. I roll my eyes. They use money for the stupidest things.

I wait for Cedric and Jerk to arrive at the door where I standing waiting for them. I was beginning to grow impatient. My cloak was heavy, because it's a royal cloak for the royals at my village. My silk dress added to the weight.

I then realized that my cloaks was for Royals. It's easy to notice. The maids in the castle don't know that I'm a Queen. I bite down on my lips. I could feel a light pain wash through me. I bit down on my lips too hard.

"Your bleeding." Jerk states as he finally catches up to me.

I lick my lips and the salty taste of blood touches my tongue. Yuck. I look up at the Jerk. He seemed to have worry in his eyes. Huh.

"It's none of your concern." I say "The cold has dried up my lips. That's all."

"Not quite." he says "The mark on your lips is the same as your teeth."

Smart. so unexpected. I forgot that my cut on my lips were the same length as my tooth. Grr. He points that out so bluntly. I don't look at him. I, for some reason, am uncomfortable looking at him. I feel like his eyes are going to send me to hell.

"I-I can't go inside." I say

"Why not?"

"My cloak...they don't know I'm queen, and I'd like to keep it that way." I say quietly, hoping if don't have to repeat. I really didn't want anyone to know I'm queen. If they do, they'll treat me different. I like the way they treat me now, it's more of my taste and liking.

I look down at my cloak. It was an elegant black that matched perfectly with my blue silk dress. My royal symbol was impossible to notice. It was on my back. It wasn't huge but it was gold so an eye can catch it easily.

The reason for no one to notice the royal symbol was because I used the other side of the cloak. It was a brilliant idea. No one would suspect that I used the other side because the cloak was thick and you can use either side of the cloak.

Thanks to my maids, I had to spend 30 minutes thinking of a way to hide the gold symbol. But it was all worth it.

"Ah, I see." He says smiling. He looks over at Cedric and says "Do you have an extra cloak for her?"

Cedric examines me but flinches when I meet his gaze. Why was he so afraid? It's not like I'm the King of Jerks over here. I'm quite lady like. Sort of...but I am kind. Sort of. Not to the King of Jerks anyways.

This was seriously embarrassing. Having the king if jerks helping me out. I begin to blush. The king of Jerks looks I me And cocks his head to the side.

"You're blushing." he says but then his lips curved into a large and creepy smile "Could it be that your in the presence of a king?"

"EH?! Who would be glad to be in your presence!?" I exclaim. Really, that selfish brat! Thinking that the only reason why people blush in front of him was because that they're in his presence, I mean, what? He really is selfish.

"You. Or maybe you're blushing because you see my beauty." He sighs as if it's all true.

"As if!" I mutter. The only thing beautiful about him is his...Smile. Ok I have to admit it. When he smiles, he looks like a child! That s the only thing pretty about him. His heart is ugly, his personality is ugly, his attitude is ugly. Everything about him is ugly except for his smile. But it made me wonder if that was his real smile. The ones he gives me at least.

Cedric comes back with a white cloak. Wasn't white an elegant color? It was but at least it doesn't have my royal symbol on it. It would've gave away too much about me.

The cloak was an elegant shade of white. It was the colour of snow. I had always admire snow so it was to my liking. The cloak was the same size as my cloak. Long, thick and soft. Let's not forge. That it's plain.

I look at Cedric and smiled warmly at him. He did a great job finding something I liked very much. I wish my butler would be like him. Finding something I like on the first try. But I do like my butler. He knows everything about my. He's kind and gentle. My liking as well.

"Thank you." I say "It's perfect!"

I take the cloak slowly from Cedric's hand. Careful not to make any sudden movements that might make him flinch. I'm not sure I did that though. When I took the cloak, it felt so soft. I wonder if I can keep it. Probably not. Knowing a king like Jerk over here, he'll say 'no' because he wants everything in the world.

"Of course, your highness." Cedric bows his head slightly to me.

"Please, you don't have to address me so formally." I chuckle as I weap the new cloak around me.

"I must. You are Queen. It's only right." Cedric shakes him head in disagreement.

"Seriously, don't." I say as my kindness washes out of me like a tsunami. One of the reasons for me leaving my village was because of all the treatment they give me. I understand I'm queen but I'm also a human being like them.

Cedric cringes but nods his head.

"Call me Ayuzawa." I smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes. But I hear someone sigh and I know who it is. It's that stupid Jerk over in my right. I roll my eyes and slowly look over at him.

"What?" I say, totally annoyed.

"Wouldn't the name 'Ayuzawa' give out too much. I mean, your family is one of the top 20. It's known of all Asia" King Jerk shakes his head in disappointment.

"Shut up!" Was all I could say to him.

That's right! I completely forgot about my family name and how powerful it is. Well, not totally powerful compared to the name 'Walker'. I bite down on my lips again. I need a new name. I need to think up a name. Oooh. What's a name I can use that isn't a royal name?

"New name...new name..." I mumble quietly to myself.

"What do you like?" Jerk asks. I look up at him. Was this really the time to ask about my likes and dislikes? What an idiot.

"I don't have time for that!" I say making hand movements that tell to go away and leave me be. He ignores me and asks me again.

"What do you like?" He asks again.

I glare at him hoping that he's joking. But the seriousness in his eyes tells me otherwise. I decided to answer him. What do I like? Does he want me to say a thing? There's a lot of things that I like. I can't narrow down just one. I look down at the snow for a moment to think.

snow.

That's right. I do like snow. I like its coldness. Yet, it's also soft. I like it's beauty and colour. The color of the clouds, the colour of roses, the colour of light. Cold yet soft. I smile. Snow was a wonderful thing. Although people says it's cold and gives hardship. I say otherwise. Snow was a wonderful thing. No matter how you look at snow, it's beautiful.

"Snow." I say warmly. I look up at the King of Jerks and smile "I like snow."

The jerks eyes widened in shock. His jaw dropped open slightly as he gasped. Why did he gasp? I said I liked snow. What was so bad about liking snow? Weird. He smiles and I blush. Seeing his child face made me blush.

"Snow is...cold yet soft. It's one of nature's beauty. The lightness and joy to radiates is...warm" I smile at the snow beneath my feet. The air was suddenly warm. Weird. oh well!

"Koyuki"

I look up at the blond king who was smiling warmly at me. I stared at him with eyes wide. "Huh?"

"Your fake surname will be Ko-you-ki!" He says taping his index finger in midair for every syllable of the name.

Koyuki. It meant 'Light Snow' in japanese. I smile. I liked that name. Koyuki. Misaki Koyuki. It was what I liked. I liked snow because it's soft. A way of saying it is that it's light. Light Snow. Snow was light and wonderful. I liked that new name. I suddenly want my actual name to be Koyuki.

"I like it!" I laughed as the wind began to blow into my hair "Misaki Koyuki!"

* * *

_**Hey! Did you guys like the chapter? Sorry it's short. I couldn't think of anything else to write. It was past 1 o'clock in the morning and I was sooooo tired! But I'm also not sorry because come of you guys complained that it was waaaaay too long. Seriously, even when I tried to read it, I couldn't finish it. In fact I stopped in the middle and skipped down to the end and dropped my phone on the bed saying "Im done."**_

_**HA-HA! Please review for me guys! BTW do you guys like. Misaki's new name? Koyuki! It took me a while to find a perfect name. sigh. ANYWAYS~! Please review for me! Until next time! I'll update Fox, Fallen, Angel soon! Byes!**_

_**~WhiteAngel83**_


	3. Misaki: As a maid

_**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated Warmth of a Cold Heart in a long time. Buuut I was busy with FFA (Fox, Fallen, Angel). I found the perfect ending for that story too. I'm sure you guys will hate me for that ending. I'm so excited for the last chapter of Fox, Fallen, Angel! The last chapter will be so sad yet great that you guys will hate me for life! HA-HA! I'm just so cruel. Oh and I decided that theirs probably alot of villages in medieval times so I'll just narrow it down to Kingdoms instead. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated for like...what a week or was it 2 weeks? Maybe more, but I have a very bad memory. Sorry. It's finally August so I'll be updating more often...sorta. Anyways! Enjoy my precious..es~ See ya'll at the end!**_

* * *

_"Misaki, are sure about this?" my mother asks._

_I look over at the brunette. Her long chocolate hair tied into a neat bun, her amber eyes that matched mine sparkled with worry and her smile was sad. I can't look at my mother. Not now. I feel way to sorry. I just can't. This was probably one of the most selfish things I've done. Probably the only selfish act of all Seiyuama history! Especially for a queen that rules the Seiyuama kingdom._

_"I'm sure." I say not meeting her eyes, instead, I turn my body and looked out the window "Don't worry."_

_I don't hear my mother say anything. But I know she's frowning at me. I know she's sad. So sad that she could burst into tears right now. I feel a punch in my stomach. Endure it. Endure it, Misaki. I bite down on my lips. I hear footsteps getting softer and softer. My mom left the room._

_I look over and glared at the empty room. It was my room. Big, bright and like every other royals room, it's luxurious. I frown. Being a queen sure was hard. I now know how my mother felt all these years. I frown. Mother. After today, I'm probably never going to see her again. I'm probably never going to see Father either. I won't even see him today. I won't see Suzuna...! I felt tears touch my cheek. I'm so selfish!_

_I hear my Mother quickly walking back into the room. I immediately turn and wipe of my tears. Clam down, Misaki. Don't worry. I took a deep breath in and out. Like other times I try not to cry, I think about happy positive things. Something positive that will happen after today...nothing. Nothing but, I won't see _him. _He'll probably send out a search party. He won't find me._

_"Misaki." I hear my mother's sweet voice "Here's your cloak. Bring along food too."_

_My mother approaches me and in one hand has my black, thick cloak. In the other hand, had a basket. Food, probably sweets. This Kingdom was known for sweet. I look at my mother. She smiled brightly at me. Although, I know her true feelings right now. I lived with her for 22 years now. I know my mother. I take my cloak but I don't take the basket._

_"Mother, I have money. And there's alot of small villages outside Seiyuama. I think I can food, I brought money too so..." I say smiling up at mother. I wrap my cloak around my shoulders. I look at my mother, who was looking down. We don't speak to each other for a couple minutes. But then I was releifed to hear mother's voice again._

_"Will you...truly be ok? Don't you want someone to accompany you...?" she says quietly but I know her voice meant to be in a convincing tune._

_"I'm fine. I am a queen after all. They wouldn't dare hurt me." I say, smug. "But, how will you handle them? I mean, I feel horrible for leaving you-"_

_"It's fine. I just want my daughter to be happy and free." My mother brings me into a hug. I hug her back but I can't hold back my tears. __I began to cry. Leaving my family was so...painful. Leaving my favourite people..!? I don't like it! Leaving the couple that raised me so well for 22 years! Leaving the Kingdom I grew up with. Leaving the kingdom that was now connected with my heart and soul. I'm giving it all up for my selfish reason!_

_"Mother...!" I sob._

_This hug, I'll never get again. I'll never hear her voice again. I'll never hear her sweet harmonic laugh. I won't see her face. I won't be with her everyday. I won't get to taste her delicious cooking. I...I'll never be able to do anything with my mother. Today was the last day. I will treasure every moment. Until the end._

_Me and Mother stand there for a moment, treasuring the very last moment but then we began to hear a carriage approaching. I gasp. He's...he's here. My mother pulls away. I look back at her. My arms...felt so empty. I watch as mother heads to the window. She heads back to me, she cups my cheeks and kisses me on my forehead. She pulls back and smiles warmly at me._

_"It's time for you to go." She sighs._

_I couldn't say anything. Instead I nod and wipe my tears off._

_ "Take care of yourself." I finally managed to say "and Suzuna and also..Father too." _

_My mother smiles. "Of course. You take care too."_

_I nod again. I didn't want to leave these arms to hold me so gently. But I had to. I pull back from my mother. She leaves the room but before she leaves she turns to me and says "Use the back door to escape."_

_"OK."_

_"I love you, Misaki." My mother had a tear roll down her delicate, pink cheeks. My eyes widen and I sob out "I love you too..Mother!" My mother smiles and closes the door behind her. I fell to my knees, sobbing._

_I truly love you mother._

* * *

"Open the doors" a husky, velvet, soft voice commands. I look up at the young man who had commanded that. A tall, blond king. He had emerald eyes that shimmered perfectly with the light and snow. He was the King of where I am now. He was rude and quite a jerk. I look down as the large doors slowly begin to open.

I wait. The doors fully open revealing the inside of the large. Crazy large, castle owned by the wealthiest and most powerful king of all Asia. I roll my eyes at the thought. I can't imagine the blond jerk being poor at all. Just by looking at his looks, he'll just charm people into giving him money. I feel bad for those people.

Inside stands all of the maids, standing in one straight line on the right side. I flinch at that. At my castle, I won't have all the maids greeting me every time I enter the castle! This king really was a jerk. Thoughtless as well. But it's just as expected from him. I know other kings and queens do this as well, but...its just not right.

"Welcome Back, your Majesty" The maids bow respectfully.

I look up at the jerk. He had his eyes narrowed. Did he find this annoying as well? He looks at me and smiles. Instead of returning his smile I glare at him, which caused his smile even brighter. I roll my eyes and look back at the maids. They looked shocked. Probably because this is the first time they saw Jerk smile. I understand that but haven't they seen him smile when he was small or something? Or was he always gloomy? Whatever. I have no interest in his past.

The jerk takes a step forward and I follow him, one of the maids stepped forward to take his cloak. I look at her, she was pretty. She had long green hair, tied up in a ponytail. She had oval shaped glasses. She looked young. Beautiful. If were to have her hair down, she'd be like a princess. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back. Her name was Subaru.

She takes Jerk's cloak and bows to him. She then walks away, making her way up the grand stairs and to his room.

"Aren't you going to talk to them?" Jerk says, startling me. I never considered the maids. Were they worried about me? "They are worried."

I look at him, shocked. "Did you just read my mind?!" I muttered quietly, totally shocked.

"Wh-"

"Are you an alien or something?! What the hell?! Stay outta my head will you!" I say angrily as I walk over to maids. He's an alien! No doubt about that! He just totally read my mind! That couldn't be any more creepy! I got a shiver through my spine. Ok, so that King was a Jerk and an Alien. I'm not shocked. And you shouldn't be either.

Satsuki walked up to me with a relieved looked. She wrapped her arms me, laughing in relief. It's been a while since I've been hugged. The last time I was hugged was from my mother...mother. Satsuki somehow reminded me of her. I smile and hug her back. I felt like crying, but I hold it in. I now can't get her face out of my mind. Mother, Mother, Mother.

"Misaki!" Satsuki sighs, "Are you alright?"

"We were so worried about you!" A maid says.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Really?" Satsuki says, pulling back and touching my cheeks lightly "You got slapped pretty hard and-"

"shh!" I hiss. What was she doing? Saying I got slapped in front of the guy who slapped me?! She'll be in trouble, knowing it's Jerk that she's talking about!

"He's not here." Satsuki chuckles at my expression. I look over my shoulder. She was right. The jerk and even Cedric wasn't there. "Oh." I say. Where did they go? I didn't get my answer. Was I going to start working here again? What the hell? I frown. I look back at Satsuki.

"Misaki, the king said that he's executing you!" Satsuki says frowning. She looked like she was going to cry. I began to panic. Don't cry! I really hate when people cry in front of me. I feel useless and hopeless. I don't know what to say and do to sad people. I wasn't good with this kind of stuff!

"D-Don't worry! He changed his mind." I finally managed to say and Satsuki beamed a bright smile again. I sigh with relief. I guess he did change his mind. If he were to execute me, he'll have problems. He'll have to face consequences. I wouldn't mind that though. But what will happen when I die? What will happen to my family? I could care less about what happens to jerk. Jerk seemed pretty shocked when he found out that I was a queen. Killing me would be the last thing anyone would do, or at least I think so.

"Really?!" Satsuki exclaims "Oh that is wonderful Misaki! Are you going to continue wor-"

"guys guys!" A girl from behind says, running up to us group of maids "I heard his majesty smiled for the first time!"

This girl was pretty. She looked like Satsuki. Except her hair was an orange peach color. And her eyes were a light chocolate brown. All the maids gasped in joy. Wow...rumors spread quickly... wow. It was true, he smiled quite alot today. I wondered why. Or maybe that was a fake smile! I had to be a fake smile!

"Oh my goodness! This is news! We'll get spring again!" A maid says happily.

All the maids chattered about the smile. Was this seriously a big deal? It was just a smile though. I don't see all the snow melting in 2 seconds and flowing popping outta no where and leafs on the trees just_ POOF_ on the branches. This wasn't a big deal.

"Now that we're talking about this, I saw His Majesty give Misaki a small smile when they entered the castle!" Subaru says walking back in the room.

All the maids looked at me with wide eyes, their jaws hung open with shock. I chuckle nervously. I feel like a dark aura is wrapping around me and I feel like it's coming at one of the maids. I want to get out of here. But I mostly saw curiosity from most of maids. Now is not a good time to be asked questions. I take a step back but all the maids charged for me.

I hear questions like "Misaki! What did you do?!" or "Tell us everything!" or "HOW DID YOU MAKE HIM SMILE?!" or "Didn't he hate you this morning?!" and "Do you love him?! Does he love you back?!"

I froze at the last question. "Love". That word disgusted me. Well, it only disgusted me if it's in a sentence with me and the jerk. I bite on my lips to restrain myself from screaming. Instead I laugh nervously and angrily at them. This was totally out of hand. I wanted to get out from here but how do I do that?! They'll just follow me around until I give them the answers they want. NO NO NO! Help me!

"Mrs. Koyuki?" a voice from behind asks. Koyuki? KOYUKI! That's right! I changed my name to Koyuki. I turn around and the room fell silent except for me asking "yes?"

Cedric stands there, not smiling like always. "His Majesty wishes to see you." He says sternly.

I could feel a sweat bead roll down my forehead. I can already hear the questions that the maids are going to be asking me. _shit_. Damn that Jerk king! Now I'll be in a whole lot of trouble! I can feel the maids intense stares that I can't stay for long I rush to Cedric. Today is the day that Jerk dies. He's going to die for making the maids so curious. He's the cause for the rumors! I do not want to be in a rumor that involves me and him and love! He better make his last words good!

"Let's go." I say when I'm at Cedric. He nods leads me the way.

I follow him out the room. I sigh when I'm finally out I look up at Cedric and say "Thanks for getting me out of there." I thank him. I was so relieved. I don't want to go back in there because I can literally hear their loud chatter. I frown.

"Not at all, your highness."

"Call me 'Misaki'" I say.

"Of course, but it's uncomfortable. I'd like to call you 'your highness' its only right." He says. He truly respected the royalties doesn't he? How long have he worked here anyways? He seems young so he can't have worked here for long.

"Sure. But not in front of others." I say

"But of course." I could almost hear the smile in voice. We finally make it to the top but I have a feeling we're still not done walking. Cedric turns left and continues walking down the hall. He turns right. I turn right. He turns right again and so do I. Then we walk to end of the hallway. At the end is a huge grand golden door (the walls are white by the way). My eyes stared at it from top to bottom. This must be a huge room. I sigh. Once again, it's expected from the King of Jerks. I shake my head and follow Cedric as he knocks on the door.

"Your Majesty, Queen Ayuzawa is here." He calls out loud. I'm guessing this a really thick door. Sound proof? Probably not or else Cedric wouldn't be knocking on the door and talking from the outside.

I wait and listen for an answer and I don't hear any but Cedric opens the door. I'm so confused. Did I miss something? I didn't hear a response from the Jerk saying Cedric could come in. How did Cedric know?! I'm so confused! Is Cedric an alien that can read peoples mind too?! WHAT?! This castle is supernatural. No wonder this king was rich! He reads people's mind and gambles for money! Not shocked!

I gasped at the sight of the room. It was ginormous. Huge. I MEAN IT! HUGE! LARGE! OPEN! LUXURIOUS! Like, SUPER LUXURIOUS! It looks looks way bigger then my room. I look to the right and my eyes drifted up. That's alot of books. And then my eyes popped out when I saw the bed. Like whoa. I look at the center of the room. Those couches are...oh god. I looked to my left. What's behind those 3 doors? I don't want to know. But the room was spacious, white which makes it totally bright.

I look around the room again until I see a dark figure sitting in one of the couches. He had gold blond hair, emerald eyes that reflected with the sun rays. He had a strong muscular body, that wore a white silk shirt and black pants with boots that reached a couple centimeters over his knees. Do you need boots that big? Apparently he does.

The blond Jerk finally looks over, his eyes shimmering. My jaw drops but I quickly snapped it back into place. But them he smiles and small smile and I could feel heat building up into my cheeks. Am I blushing?! Shoot! NO! I quickly look away from him before he notices but he probably already did. I bite my lips, like I always do when I'm nervous or trying to restrain something.

Cedric gestures me forward, I hesitate but I guess I have to. I talk a couple steps forwards, still looking down and then I hear the large doors close behind me which made me feel sick and very nervous. I do not want to be stuck in a room with _him. _I almost feel my legs jump back and ready to kick the door down and run out. But I don't. I'll look pathetic!

"Come sit" Jerk says.

I look up at him. Was he serious? Did he really think that I found sit down with him? What kind of girl would do that?! "No thank you. I'm fine." I hiss.

"Come one! Your legs will get tired if you stand for too long." He says, concerned

"That's non of your concern." I hiss at him again.

"If you don't come sit down I'll carry you over here." He says but then adding "I'll carry you princess style, though you are a queen."

I froze, my jaw drops and my eyes wide. No way. if he even lays a finger on me I will kill him. I look down, biting my lips then I walk over to him angrily. He looked smug, like I was going to sit next to sit. I roll my eyes. When I reach him, I look down at him and he looks up at me. I glare at him for a second. Warning him to dodge but he doesn't He's so stupid. I look at his forehead and raise a finger and I flick his forehead as hard as I could.

"OW!" He exclaims, placing a hand on his forehead.

"YOU DESERVED IT AND YOU THREATEN ME LIKE THAT I WILL RIP YOUR ARM OFF! PERVERT!" I say angrily. I storm over to the couch across from him. I plop on the couch, crossing my arms and closing my eyes because I know they'll be twitching in anger if I had them open. And it's really annoying!

"You didn't have to hit me!" He whines like a baby. I open my eyes so I can roll them.

"Stop whining you perverted Alien!" I almost yell. "Don't you dare threaten me like that again! I swear you won't live next time!"

"Perverted alien?" He chuckles as he raises a blond eyebrow. "That one time was just a coincidence."

"YOU TOTALLY READ MY MIND!" I say.

"I was saying what I thought." He shrugs.

He was a creep, a pervert, a jerk and an alien. I wonder how he became king? I glare at him and I glare at him. I decided to change the subject then. I don't want to talk to him if he's just going to act like dummy.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, annoying. I sit back on my chair, arms crossed. I raised a eyebrow, waiting. Instead of him answering me, he leans forward and stares at me. I begin t o feel uncomfortable. What a creep! Why is he staring at me so much. Do I have something on my face? My eyes, nose and mouth _maybe_. Just stop staring! I bite down on my lips.

I look at him, blushing and then I muttered "Stop staring at me, Perv."

"I noticed something." He finally says "You bite your lips when your nervous."

"_Anyways,_ What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, changing the subject. I can't believe this guy. He was staring at me all that time just to confirm that I bite my lips when I'm nervous. He. is. so. stupid! I can't believe he is a king. The number 1 king for heavens sake! I was sure that he would be more professional and smart. Apparently, rumors had it wrong.

"Oh that's right." He chuckles "But...firstly-"

"Stop wasting my time, _your majesty." _I say through my teeth. I was right, I can't stay in the same room as him. He pushes my buttons!

"Why did you come Seika?" He says, giving up.

My body freezes. My body begins to tremble. I stared at him, eyes wide. I felt like that question had shot a million arrows through my heart. All I could think of is my family. Mother, Father, Suzana, _him_ and my Kingdom I swore to protect. I could feel tears start to over flow. I look down immediately, fisting my hands my tears drop onto my tense fists. All I could say in my mind was SELFISH SELFISH SELFISH, TRAITOR. I left my kingdom because I was so selfish. I left because I didn't want _it._

My tears really fell now. I had to press my lips into a straight line to keep myself from screaming and crying in pain and sorrow. My family. I left them to deal with my troubles. I-I am so cruel. And I call the Jerk over their cruel. heh.

"A-Ayuzawa! Are you OK?" I look up to see him reaching his hand over to me. I gritted my teeth. It's his fault that I'm think about my worries now.

I slap his hand away, hissing "Don't _touch_ me."

I watch as he sits back down into his seat. His eyes, sad. I wondered why. Aren't I supposed to be the one who is sad? Pathetic aren't I? heh. He was sad and had a hint of regret in his eyes. I look at him confused but my tears still flowed, I quickly wipe them.

"Why do you look so sad?" I faked a chuckle. "Aren't I supposed to be the one who is sad?"

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I didn't mean to make you cry...I just.." He didn't seem to have found words. But I knew he was sorry. I frown at him. Was he actually sorry? A cold king like him, I doubt it. He's probably faking it.

"It fine. It's just my past. But it doesn't matter so..."

"It does matter!" He says, his eyes fierce. I could hear the wind howling. I look outside to see a blizzard. He was angry. No! I didn't mean to. I feel horrible for those villagers now, though they betrayed their king. I huff. I look back at the guy. He was still staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out.

"My past has nothing to do with _you. _Now if you'll excuse me." I hiss. I stand and brush my dress and walk out of the room. Though I think I just made him more upset, it's best to leave him be to calm down. When I get to the grand door, I turn around to look at him. He had his face down and his back to the couch, even if he did look clam he can't keep his feelings. I still hear the blizzard, and that's probably one thing you will hate about having your kingdom connected to your heart. Before I leave I say to him,

"I'm going to continue working as a maid here if you don't mind." I say gently "I'll sleep where the maids sleep. If you don't want me to work here, shoo me out in the morning."

He doesn't say anything and the storm continues to blow angrily. I sigh and take my leave.

* * *

I glare at Walker as he walks down the stairs. I had completely forgotten that as one of his maids, I had to greet him and respect him everyday. I regret this decision. I really regret this! I can't believe that I'm going to _bow_ and _respect_ him and be _nice_ to him! This all impossible for me! How can I, a queen, do that?

I glare at him as I grit my teeth. I also had no idea that being a maid be such hard work! This morning, Satsuki and woken me up at 5 am. And you know what time it is right now? Yes, that's right. It's 10 am! The dude sleeps for... 12 hours while us maids only sleeps for...6 hours! Can you believe this?!

I also received the maids daily schedule. We wake up at 5 in the morning and get ourselves ready, then we _clean_ the _entire_ castle! Which took us quite a while! Then we cook his breakfast which is a feast! Gosh, how can he not have gained weight? And by the time we get those things done, it's only 9.

The dude wakes up at 10. If everything took us 4 hours, why not wake up at 6? My eye twitches. In the afternoon, we do laundry, we clean, we cook, we fix (that's not supposed to be our job!), we...do a bunch of other stuff! But you know when we get to take a shower? Yea, apparently peasants like maids only take a bath once a week!

I learned the hardship of a peasant. I will never disrespect one ever again. In fact, if this is the daily day of my maids, I think I'll be helping them out everyday as well.

"AHEM!" I hear an angry cough.

I look up fiercely. Who dares to disturb my endless thought?! I see a blond in front of me and his butler close behind looking at me. So he was the one who coughed. But when I look around me, I see everyone (maids, knights etc) having their heads bowed and giving me warning looks. I was confused. Why did they have their...oh.

The Jerk (Takumi) not looking at me, instead was looking forward as if he was waiting for something. I open my mouth to say what but then I shut it. I realized that I was the only one who hadn't greeted him 'Good Morrow'. I gritted my teeth. I can't believe I have to do this. Before I bowed to him, our eyes meet. I closed my eyes and bowed.

"Good Morrow, your Majesty." I say in a friendly and respectful tune. I had sure he didn't see my eyes...or my face because my face right now is hideous and angry.

I hear a smirk.

That jerk! I can't believe he's smirking! This is so humiliating for a maid! I want to punch him so badly right now. But I can't ruin my good Misaki Koyuki act. I can't blow my cover as a queen. Deal with it Misaki. This is going to be a regular thing from now on!

I look up, but I don't raise my head. The jerk was looking at me but amusement in his eyes. I raise my head and look at him. He was smiling. No. He was scheming. A jerk like him is probably thinking of doing something evil.

"That's 2 strikes, Mrs. Koyuki. Yesterday morning and now. One more, I'll have to _punish_ you." He says with no emotions. I got a shiver when he said 'Punishment'. I was amazed then. He changed his expression so easily when I know he is laughing so much right now.

"Forgive me, your majesty." I say, before bowing again, I gave him a death look and he gave me a small 'HA-HA!' look.

"Fine. I'm hungry, I want breakfast." He told Cedric as he walks off towards the dinning room.

I raised my head and took a deep breath. Ok. Restrain yourself Misaki! You will _not_ kill him now. Do it later. I see some of the people, who bowed and greeted jerk this morning, giving me warning, strange looks. I see some maids staring and whispering to each other as well! Such a disgrace! Being like that in front of a...a maid.

I'll have to get used to all this.

I look for Satsuki. She was gesturing some of the maids into a door that leads into the dinning room. Why did they need another door? I see Satsuki waving for me to come, I walk towards her quickly. I guess I'll have to be there to watch him eat. This is the last thing I want to do.

I walk into the dinning room. All the maids were lined up. 4 on each side. And Satsuki stands behind jerk's chair. She gestures me to come beside her, and I do. I walk quickly beside her. I look around, the other maids were still staring at me. I look down. Finally the jerk comes in. He should've arrived in this room before us right?

Guess not.

When he enters, he gives me a small smile and returned to his serious expression. My lips parted. If I weren't Misaki Koyuki, and I was Misaki Ayuzawa, I would have the honor of yelling at him right now.

I look at the table, it was certainly a feast...in fact, I cooked some of them. I made the rice salad, the cinnamon toast, and the porridge. I bite my lips, this morning was my first time cooking anything! I didn't know how to cook and I didn't know how my things tasted. I would actually be glad if they tasted awful. It'll be claimed as my revenge. I would be glad if he had food poisoning from it.

Cedric pulls out the chair for _his majesty _to sit. He takes his seat and Cedric hands him the porridge and toast. YES! Then Cedric pours him his ale. I could feel an evil smile touch my lips. Please, let it taste awful! I couldn't believe that he was going to _eat_ what I cooked. Good Luck Jerk!

I watched, smirking, as the blond takes toast and rips a piece off. Almost there! He places his the piece in his mouth. Since I'm at the back, I can't see his expression. But I can hear something. Like he was disgusted. Then I hear a cough from him. Operation complete! I could feel my smile grow.

"Who made this?!" He literally yells it angrily. All the maids looked at one another. I smile and I step forward so that I'm beside him. I stare down at him with a fake expression. This expression was sad and regretful, but I know he will see through it. That's what I want.

"I did." I say. He looks at me. My eyes widened when I saw the fierce and angry eyes. He looked...scary. But then when he saw me, his expression changed. It lightened. He looked almost delightful. He looked shocked. Then he looked at the food.

"...What else did you make?" He asks quietly. It sounded strange. He didn't sound angry. He didn't annoyed. He sounded...hopeful. This was not what I hoped. This isn't the reaction I hoped for.

"The made the toast, that you just ate. I also made the Rice Salad and Porridge." I say pointing at each thing.

"...I see." He says. "You may go back to your spot..."

I took a step back. I watched him, so did the other maids, as he continues to eat the toast. Eventually, he ate all 3 toasts that I made. Then he moved onto the Salad. He ate of that. Then he finished the entire bowl of the porridge. My jaw dropped and so did the other maids.

Operation...fail! He ate everything and he didn't cough or complain! I was sure it was awful because he complained on the toast! But then I told him what I made and he didn't complain and ate it all! NO! I fisted my hands.

"I don't wish to eat anything else." he says, shooing away everything left.

The maids quickly stepped in and cleared the table as he walks out of the room. I didn't move, shocked and unbelievable shocked. I stepped towards the table, to clear my dishes. Before I did, I wondered how they taste. But then my royal instincts kicked in. I can't touch such filthy stuff! I took all 3 of my plates on walked out of the room to put them away.

As I did I heard maids talking from different maids.

"I never saw the king eat so much!"

"Doesn't he hate porridge?"

"Doesn't he usually eat only toast in the morning?!"

"He didn't complain once!"

"It smelled awful too!"

"I was sure he was going to fire her at that point! He was angry!"

"Yes but his expression changed when he saw the maid who made them!"

I sigh. My anger was rising. Rumors are going to e spreading quickly. I wanted to get out of the room. I didn't want my queen instincts to kicks in. I'll be yelling at them if I stayed any longer. When I'm out of the room, I sigh with relief.

"Your dishes were _horrible._" A husky male voice says. It was Jerk.

"Then why did you eat them?" I ask. Shooting him a look. A death look. He smiles warmly. I blush. Why am I blushing?!

"Because, they were they first dishes you cooked for me. Not to mention, your first dishes you ever cooked." He smirks, my jaw drops then he lick his lips and I my face becomes a tomato.

He was right. They were the first dishes I made. But the first dishes I made were for him! I-I can't believe he knew all of this! What is he!? I can't believe he ate my first dishes! I didn't even get to eat them! I blushed. So frustrating!

"S-SHUT UP! Y-YOU ALIEN!" I exclaim, slapping him across the cheek as the plates fall with a _CLASH.__  
_

* * *

**_Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! Maybe I made this chapter too long... sorry! I made it 6000 words! I'll try to make it shorter next time! BTW ___****I had a perfect chapter 3 but then I was careless and not charged my laptop so it shutted down when I just finished. So I had to start alllll over again! NOO! I was so angry! I nearly gave up but then I thought about you guys and I began to type by memory. Thanks for all your support! For the first chapter, I want to thank you guys for the 20 reviews! I really appreciate it! I would be happy if you guys reviewed for this chapter too! 15 reviews for this chapter and I'll update again! Bye guys! See you sooon!**

**____****~WhiteAngel83**


	4. Takumi: Preparing

_**Guys...I have so ashamed for not updating for the last 2-3 weeks. I don't even know how to put this...I was stuck on writers block (DUN DUN DUNNNN)! Usually my thoughts would run wild all the time but lately...my imagination rainbow has been down on imagination. So...if I tried to update, my updated would be bad. But now that my rainbow is glowing again, I'll be updating again! Ever since my rainbow stopped glowing, I've been more stressful lately...hehe. **_

_**I created a WattPad account! I'm going to be created amazing stories now that my Rainbow is glowing again! My first story is called "Sweets de Paris" I hope you guys will read it! My user name is the same as my current one. WhiteAngel83. I think I'll post the story tomorrow so keep an eye out.**_

_**Also, I'll creating my own website that I'll post later in September. i'm almost done with it. You guys can see my upcoming stories that I might I create on either WattPad or here on FanFiction . I have about over 10 upcoming stories that are going to be published soon. Also you can see my update plans for each of my current stories for the month of September.**_

_**You can also also see pictures of me and my friends, see my family, my daily life and what the hell i'm doing all day. You can also see videos and pictures for each of my stories. I have created a soundtrack for my story Fox, Fallen, Angel. Ok I thinks thats it. **_

_**Enjoy the chapter guys! Sorry it took me so long! I love you guys for being patient with me!**_

* * *

"Your Majesty, You have a message." Cedric states. Cedric pulls out a paper that is rolled up neatly with a red bow tied around it. It looked familiar, probably from other kingdoms. They are probably asking me to pay my brothers dept. I sigh. When I look at the paper longer, it regained memories. This was from my grandfather. With a huff I wanted to confirm it.

"Who from?" I ask, already know the answer to my question.

"King Richard." Cedric says, not showing the least bit of sourness. Impressive.

I hold my hand out for the paper, Cedric hands it to me. I had a bad feeling from this. Usually the messages from my grandfather isn't such good news. Ever since my hatred towards him grew, his hatred towards me did too. After what he had done, I'll never trust him again. He won't even admit it himself either. I'll never understand why he would do such a thing.

"I see." I say,pulling on the red bow. The stand of red fell on my big wooden, yet eligant desk. When I unroll the the scroll, I examine the form of the message, it was all writen in english. The words were well written in handwriting just an eglsih king would do, my eyes landed on the first word writen

_Takumi,_

I felt a bubble of anger rise just by looking at the way he wrote my name. I never want him to be so casual and comfortable around me. No matter how many times I look back,I can never understand why he is so comfortable around me after destroying everything. How can he face me with such bravery? I frown and shake my head and continued down the scroll,

_I hear you have smiled for the first time ever, I would like to see the condition of Seika myself. Have you truely smiled? You haven't done so for the last 4 years, what has changed? I really doubt you have smiled so that's why I'm coming to visit for the day. Just to see what changed._

My thoughts immediatly shifted to the Queen with beautiful raven locks and golden amber eyes. I couldn't imagine what my grandfather would do if he were near her. I gritted my teeth. My grandfather, standing next to this small, eligant queen. My grandfathers glare and coldness slamming against the innocent girl. Misaki.

_I'm sure that you'd allow me to come over, it's too late to even send a letter back saying to come. I've already started my departure for Japan. BY the time you get this, I will be coming tomorrow afternoon. I hope to see you again._

_Richard_

I stare at the letter, at the last 6 words that I know is a lie. He wouldn't want to see me again, not after I took my trust from him. Not after I yelled at him, not after everything I've done to get away from him. My lips curved down in distaste. I was not excited to see him again. He was the last person I wanted to see. I'll never forget that day...

* * *

**October 14, 1410 11:47 P.M**

_I sat on my bed, waiting. When are they coming home? Did they not say that were coming home tonight? I sighed, I got down on my bed and headed straight to my balcony. The air tonight was cool. Ever since Gerald had died, I've been much colder then before. I knew becoming King was a bad idea. Ever since 2 months ago, when i was crowned king, the village was burried in snow every time I think of Gerald._**  
**

_Tonight was different. I had hired my very own therapist to help me calm down a little. It seemed to have worked. I've become calmer and not angry every time I think of my brother Gerald. _

_Earlier in June, I had visited the village to announce something. I didn't want the village to suffer because of me so I announced that anyone who didn't want to suffer can leave the village. But, to my surprise, no one left. They all smiled at me and stayed. I sighed._

_I look down at the castle gates. It was getting late. It was already midnight. Everyone should've went to bed. I guess I should too but, I really wanted to greet my parents home. They did support me and helped me being king for the last 6 months. If they weren't here, I'd be a horrible King. But they wouldn't want want me to stay up late and loose health._

_I ran a hair through my head and headed inside. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. What ever is going on, I hope they come home soon, no matter what's going on._

* * *

**October 15, 1410 8:18 A.M**

_When I woke up, I scurried to my parents room which was just down the hall next to mine and Gerald's. My room was on the left side and my brothers was in front of my room. If you head to the center, you have 4 ways to go. To go to my parents room, you keep on walking down the hall. It's like a big plus sign._

_When I'm in front of my parents room, I knock three times. I wait. No answer. I knock again this time I their names "Mother? Father?"_

_Still no answer. "I'm coming in." I say getting worried._

_When I open the grand door, I scanned the room. No one was there. Completely empty. I guess they didn't come home tonight. I huffed a sigh in disapointment and headed back to my room, closing the door behind me._

_When I walk back, I hear footsteps coming. Maybe it was my parents! I ran quickly forward and to the center. I looked around myself. No one. But Cedric. He looks at me surprise._

_"Your Majesty? You are up early." He states, bowing to me slightly and then walking towards me. _

_"I thought my parents were home." I say_

_"His Majesty and her Highness?" Cedric pauses and continues "They didn't come home last night."_

_"Yes, well...I could tell." I sigh, pointing my chin towards my parents room._

_"I'll have breakfast in my room." I say walking back to my room with Cedric following me from behind. He has been quite humble and respectful to me ever since I became king. Though he has to me even when i was prince. But he's been even more helpful since I became King. Guess this is the kings life...I feel...old._

_"The usual?" Cedric asks me._

_"Yes." I scratch my head and yawned. I woke up pretty early didn't I? "What time is it?"_

_"8:24 A.M" He says "You usually wake up at 10 A.M"_

_I don't say anything. When I'm in my room I turn and order Cedric to get my breakfast and he leaves. I cross my arms and opened the door to my room, when I head inside I turn and peeked over at my brothers room across from mine. I coked my head to the side. Sometimes, my heart feels weird looking at it. It feels like it's trying to warn me or something. I couldn't put my finger on it. _

_I shake my head and shutted the door and headed straight for my white couch. I became pretty anxious after sitting for a while. My parents haven't came home yet. Did they even leave the Usui's yet? _

_"Wherever could you guys be?" I mutter under my breath. I stood and walked over to my office located next to my large closet. I opened the door and head inside. I go straight to my large desk. When I'm there, I sit and take out a blank single paper and in ink pen. I'm going to write a letter to the Usui's asking where my parents are.  
_

_It took me a couple minutes before finishing. When I'm done, I rolled it up, tie a blue bow, and stamped the royal symbol on it._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ "Your Majesty?"_

_"In my office, Cedric!" I call. I could Cedric opening the door to my room and then walking over to my office and opening that door._

_"Your breakfast." He says placing a try of food on my table._

_"Thank You." I murmured as I hand him the scroll. He takes it. "Send it to the Usui's." I say, picking up a single toast and taking a bite._

_"yes." Cedric bows and takes his leave._

* * *

**4:35 P.M**

"_Your Majesty, the Usui's have send a letter back." Cedric hands me a scroll. I place my book down took the scroll from Cedrics hand and unrolled it carefully. It read:_

Takumi,

Your parents had left our castle last night after they had dinner at our castle. They should have returned by midnight, because they left at 6 P.M. Have they not come home yet? If not, that's very odd. They should have returned by now. Since they haven't returned, I suggest you send a search party for them. I shall send my knights as well to help you. They will search around my Village and in the woods. You can search in your area. When one of us finds them, inform the other. I hope you'll find them.

King Usui.

_I gritted my teeth and crushed the paper in my hands, anger boiling throughout my body. My parents haven't returned home?! They should've returned last night! _

_"Bring me the Knights." I growl. "NOW!"  
_

_Cedric doesn't bow, instead he ran out the door knowing what could have happened. I fist my hands and slammed it on my desk, leaving a hole. Something happened to my parents, and i'm going to find out what. What ever happened to them, I'll find them! I was anxious, scared, angry and determined. _

_I could hear the wind blow outside. The storm clouds began to form, I could tell because the room became dark and lightning crashing outside. I couldn't think about the villagers right now and what they're experiencing. They should know to keep quiet in their homes. I growled at myself and fisted my hands. my body trembles and every nerve becomes numb._

_My knights finally come in._

_But when they do, the glass behind me breaks. The windows clashes together and they shatter into a thousand pieces. I was too angry to even move out of the way, careful not to get hurt. I just stand there with my head down, my hands fisted. The knight names Kuuga had to yell over the wind,_

_"YOUR MAJESTY?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" _

_Not wasting another second I looked up, I know my eyes were red because the knights eyes widened. _

_"SEARCH EVERYWHERE!" I growled "FIND MY PARENTS! DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO! FIND THEM!" _

_All my loyal knights bowed and ran out the door. After 3 minutes, I could hear horse whinning and them galloping away. I turned around so that I was looking at the shattered window. I didn't care if I was freezing cold right now. I didn't care if a villager was hurt because of the sudden storm. I didn't care if anyone dies. I can't afford to loose those two people._

_I. WILL. FIND. MY. PARENTS_

* * *

**Present Day. March 21 1413 11:16 A.M**

I stand at the bottom of the staircase. I stared at each of the people who had lined up 2 rows like always. I had letted them have a 1 hour break before having to greet me like always. I stared at the knights who had tried so hard to find my parents even in the condition of the weather.

I stared at everyone who had worked in the royal castle since I was crowned as King. Then my eyes landed on the one person who catches my eyes every time. A girl with light Raven Locks that she had let down so fairly. Her light and warm amber eyes glinted with beauty. That face that I don't think I'll ever forget because she surprises me no matter what.

I smile when she finally looks at me. I smile and she...well, she just glares. I got the message. "Go to hell, Alien!"

I almost laughed. But I held it in. I took my eyes away from her and looked at the rest of the people. I took a deep breath in and announced "My grandfather, King Richard, is coming for a visit this afternoon." I say, frowning at what I just said.

"I want this castle to look it's best!" I look at the maids like I depended on them. I forgot, Misaki was a maid, she's going to have to clean with them. Such work for a queen. I smirked at Misaki. This is what she gets for deciding to be a maid. She looks at me furiously and look away as soon as possible so she wouldn't see me smirk.

"I hope that you knights," I look over at the knights "will work on a show that will amaze King Edward."

The knights looks at each other with excitment. I smile. It seemed that alot of people had noticed me smiling alot for the past few weeks. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But I also don't know why I'm smiling so much. I shrugged at myself and looked at the chefs.

"Cook the delicious dishes that you've ever made." I say, I look over at Misaki "Koyuki. You make my dishes for me." I say with a smirk. Before she could change her expression to a horror face, I turned to the crowd and say

"I want you all to look your very best so," I look over at my two tailors, Aoi and Ruri "My Tailors are going to make the finest cloths for you all. I also hired a couple more Tailors to help because getting over 20 outfits done in 5 hours is simply impossible."

I watched as Aoi and Ruri talk to each other in excitement. I sighed and looked at all of them. "Well? Get to work!"

I watched the Amber Queen as her eyes widened as she watches everyone scatter like mices, going to work. She's confused of what to do? Makes sense. I gave her 2 tasks. Clean and Cook. I watch as she bites her lips and look down when she is the only one left in room except for me and Cedric.

"How about you clean first?" I ask her, with a smirk. She looks up at me and raises her head and says "Don't need orders from you!"

I smile "Your under the roof of my castle. Your also my maid. I have every right to order you around." I say walking over to her. When I'm beside her, her blushes a light pink.

"Don't make you punish you, ." I whisper in her ear. It felt odd doing that. I've never been so close to a girl before. This is new, but somehow, I felt like I longed to do this my whole life.

"W-What are you saying?!" she exclaims "You pervert!" and she storms off, I could hear her muttering so many angry words. I'm guessing that they were all meant for me. i'm touched. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair like I do all the time during random times. I watch as she hurries up the stairs with cleaning supplies.

* * *

I shooed Cedric away and decided to follow Misaki up the stairs after a couple minutes of having to discuss of things with Cedric. I ordered him to go help the cooks cook things, and then help the knights with their performance and help the tailors create.

I went to my room before following Misaki, I grabbed a pair of black pants and a blue blouse. I didn't bother tucking it in, instead, I let it loose. I took off my cloak and hanged it up and then I grabbed a plain pair of boots (not so plain) and I took all my accessories off so I wouldn't get them dirty.

I ran a hand through my hair again (like always) after I finished changing. Excited, I ran out of my room and ran around the halls, hoping to see Misaki. I finally found her. She was cleaning up the grand windows that covered the entire left side of the hallway. Before I could call her, I watched her.

She stared at the bucket and sponge for a moment. She looked disgusted and confused. I let a small chuckle escape through my lips. She really is a queen. A queen who didn't know how to do chores. BUt it's been a couple weeks so I assumed that she knew. Guess not. I watch as she dip the sponge in the bucket of water and then slammed it at the window.

"OH!" She gasped.

I pressed my lips together to keep myself from laughing. When she slammed the damp sponge on the window, and it squirted water right into her face. I took deep breaths to keep myself from laughing. Luckily I succeed. I grabbed a piece of try paper towel from my pocket and walked calmy over to her

She didn't seem to have noticed me coming. She groaned, and then whiped her face in anger. When I finally reach her, I take the towel and place it over her face.

"Your wet" I say gently.

"What are you doing here?!" she gasps in shock as she takes the towel from her face. "Can you at least appear normally?"

"Clean your face." I say, taking the white towel and rubbing her face with it. Under my hand, rubbing her face with a towel, she growls and mumbles something. I chuckled.

"I could clean it myself, you know." She mutters when I take the towel away from her face. She was blushing a deep red. I smiled.

"Let me help you." I say, taking a sponge from the bucket. "It looked as though you don't know how to clean a window with a sponge."

"You saw?!" she gasped. I looked up at her, her mouth was shaped into a horror 'O'.

"It was cute watching you learn." I laugh. I squeeze the water out of the sponge a little and stood up, remembering what Misaki had done to herself while attempting to learn how to clean a window.

"Stalker!" she mutters. "Your a Jerk, a pervert, an alien and now your a stalker!"

I just laugh. A stalker huh? I guess, I was stalking her back there. "My apologizes. Let me show you how it's done."

I take the sponge in my right hand and placed it lightly on the window. I looked over at her "You place it gently, don't slam it like theres a bug there." I smirked. She glares me and her lips curved like she was disgusted by me. I smile. I look back at the window and pulled the sponge up and down the window gently.

"There's alot of water, so if you squeeze too hard, water will over flow on the floor too." I say

"For the wealthiest person, you sure do know alot about cleaning." she scoffed.

"I liked to help the maids clean up the castle when I was 10." I murmur gently at her as I kept scrubbing. I stopped and looked over at her. Her eyebrows furrowed as if she's confused. I smile "Aren't you going to help me to?"

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Would you rather if I held your hand while helping you?"

My jaw dropped when she ducked and dipped the sponge in the water and squeezed the water in my face just like she did to herself. I don't say anything. Too shocked. I closed my eyes and gulped. My face is now wet. If she were a normal maid, I'd be screaming but for some reason I didn't

"hmm..." I murmur. I opened my eyes to see Misaki's face all crunched up. She looked as though she was about to explode.

"HAHAHAH!" Misaki laughed loudly after a couple seconds of me looking at her. My eyes widened in shocked. Her face looked as though she was having so much fun...teasing me. I chuckled and then laughed with her. This is the first time I heard her laugh! Her laugh was...music to my ears.

"Just look at your face!" She laughs "It's all messed up..AHAHAH!"

she was still laughing at me. Misaki then fell to ground. At first, shocked but then she blurted "...PFFFFTTT AHAHAHA!"

I then felt like teasing her. I smirked and then dipped my sponge in the bucket and placed it over Misaki's head. she didn't seem to have felt the drops of water on her head. I smiled as I squeezed the sponge as hard as I could. She gasped "OH MY GOSH!"

She glared up at me in fury. But I couldn't help but laugh too.

"hahahah!" My stomached started to hurt from laughing so hard, I then felt myself slipping on something and then falling on my butt. I was shocked but Misaki just started laughing again. I looked down at the floor. it was wet and soap was all around us.

"Your so stupid!" She laughs, as her hugs her stomache because she was laughing too much.

I sighed and laughed with her. I looked outside then, it was sunny. I just realized it. I saw Cedric. He was crouching over to pick something up, My eyes widened when I stared down at Cedric who was walking back into the castle. He was holding something in his hand. Something yellow and shaped like a circle. I stared at the yellow figure carefully when Cedric looked up at me and showed me the yellow thing. Cedric smiled.

I looked at the yellow thing closer. It looked like...a flower! Shocked, I stared at it longer. Did...Did I make that? Did I make that..flower?!

"What's wrong?" A feminine voice asked me. I looked back at Misaki. I bloomed a flower! I bloomed it after I laughed with Misaki. That means...she's the key to my happiness. I smiled down at her

"It's nothing." I reached a hand down at her and she glared at me like usual. She didn't take my hand. Instead she hopped up by herself. I looked at her. She was completely wet. And the windows aren't clean yet. I sighed.

"What are we going to do?" She asks "We still haven't cleaned the windows and we already wasted 15 minutes! The floors are wet too...so are we!"

"Don't worry. You go clean up, tell the maids to clean this up. An order from me." I say. Having an order from me is something they cannot resist.

"They won't believe me." Misaki mutters.

"Tell them to come here then. Then, they'll believe you." I say, having a plan. She was about to ask why but I pushed her off. And she goes.

I turned around to the window. I took out a paper and started writing a note. After I finished I placed the note on top of the bucket. I wrote a note so that the saids will see my signature and believe her. I looked down outside the window again to where Cedric was standing. He had placed the yellow flow that I bloomed in front of 3 more flowers that bloomed.

"Misaki." I mutter and then smiled. Because of her, Spring is heading our way.

* * *

**5:36 P.M**

We all wait silently for the grand door to open. All the maids were dressed up in very formal and beautiful maid outfits and the knights got their brand new armors. Cedric himself got a new outfit. I got recieved a new kings cloak that I had to wear. It was white and aligned with fluff. It was the colour of snow. I looked over at Misaki who stood silently, looking down

I wonder what she's thinking right now.

I accepted this white cloak because it was the same colour as Misaki's cloak that Cedric gave her. We have something that matched now. I felt something slip on my head. My crown. IT's still so big for me. I quickly fixed it.

I was ready. Ready to see grandfather. Ready for to face the killer of my parents.

* * *

_**October 15 1410 9:34 P.M**_

_Cedric came rushing through the door without knocking. When he came inside, he was breathing heavily. He shook his head and looked at me with sorrow and apology. I clenched my fist as the cold wind blows inside the room, playing angrily with my hair. I stared darkly at Cedric_

_"Well?" I say with no emotions._

_Cedric just shook his head. My eyes twitched. "We...we found their bodies...!" Cedric gasped "On the path of the woods!"_

_My lips parted and my eyes widened, sorrow, pain, loss, anger, all kinds of feelings washed through me. I pictured my parents bodies lying there in the cold. Lying in the deep, dark woods. _

_"They...They're not breathing!" Cedric continues, pain in his voice. I can understand why he's in pain. MY parents had raised him like their child since he started working for us at the age of 17._

_"What...?!" I mutter but my anger boiled at the fastest speed "WHAT?!" I yell in fury_

_Cedric first flinches at my sudden raise in voice but continues "Knight Shosei had found their carriage crashed in the woods!" Cedric yells because of the furious blizzard. Cedric shivers and continues "Their bodies were inside! Stakes...stakes through their hearts!"_

_I left like something stabbed me in the heart. I couldn't move. I was shocked and hurt. I've been shot down and broke down by my parents death. I've been killed through someone's death. I couldn't find my strength to move or speak. I felt the wind blow stronger and stronger. I held my stance but Cedric didn't. He was send flying back against my office walls._

_I fisted my fists and gritted my teeth. I fell to my knees. The pain in my heart was unbearable. My face turned red in fury. My hands trembled. I felt my face become pale as I screamed on top of my lungs, clutching my chest as I scream and the wind and snow howls into the storm._

_My cry harmonized with the screams of the storm. Who? Who did such a thing? Who killed my parents? I lost so many. I lost Gerald and my heart became cold. Now my parents; my heart became ice. Who will I lose next?_

_I could feel ice cold tears touch my cheeks. Or was it the snow touching my cheeks and turning ice? Was it my imagination? Was it was heart screaming for air? Screaming for warmth? I think not. I cried and cried. As the seconds and minutes pass, my heart slowly transform into a dark ice._

_"Who?" I yell at Cedric after what seemed like 10 years. It took him a moment to answer. _

_"King Richard."_

* * *

**Present Day**

The grand doors finally open, revealing the murderer of the two folks that I love. A man in a night black cloak, a man with gray hair, a man with the the darkest and deepest eyes that peirces your heart and shatters it into a million pieces. I clenched my fists. I glared at the man of nightmares that stand before me.

I'm Ready.

* * *

_**OK that's all for now guys! OMG THAT...I THINK WAS THE BEST CHAPTER I HAD EVER DONE! I sure hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think I cried a bit while typing this out! i worked so hard! WHEW! Again, I'm sorry for updating late! I hope you guys will forgive me and continue to support me! **_

_**The reviews...wow! I asked for 15 reviews for chapter 3. But you know what I got instead?! 28 reviews! I was so happy! I couldn't stop smiling that my sisters thought I was plotting something evil! LOL! Thanks again guys! I really love you! I poured my heart into this chapter so I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**reVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! tHANKS! LOL sorry! Caps.**_

_**~WhiteAngel83**_


	5. T&M: Richard's Visit

_**Yo! OK, so I thought that I should update my stories a little faster and since my rainbow is up and about i thought I should take advantage while my rainbow is glowing. if i waste the glow then that means you guys might have to wait a couple of weeks before I update again. LOL I want to keep my update plans on schedule. Update once a week for each story. I made my WattPad account. I created a story called "Sweets de Paris." I hope you guys will read it and tell me what you think! **_

_**I can't wait to publish many of my ideas for a Maid-sama story. I won't give the summaries for these titles but I hope you'll look forward to each of these future stories~!**_

_**-Thorns of a Rose (inspired by an anime. You could say I stole this idea. In the anime it told a short story about a Rose Princess and I just really wanted to do a full story for Maid-sama! Don't hate me!)**_

_**-Pirates and the Deep Blue pearl (inspired of Pirates of the Carribean)**_

_**- Rise or Fall (inspired by the famous celebrity life)**_

_**-Prince and Frog Maiden (reverse version of the princess of the frog)**_

_**-The Art of Love (inspired by...um I dunno. I just thought of it)**_

_**-Come to me (inspired by Korean Drama called 'Lie to Me')**_

_**-Forbidden Touch (inspired by manga 'Black Bird')**_

_**There are other stories but those are for WattPad. The story that i'm most looking forward to has got to be...Forbidden Touch, Thorns of a Rose and Pirates and the Deep Blue Pearl! I'm so excited for those stories! i can't wait to start...but.. i must finish at least one of my stories in order to start a new one... WAHH! That's going to take me a whole year if i update weekly! GRR! Whatever! As long as you guys are reading and loving them, I wont give up!**_

_**Wait for me guys!**_

_**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I WANTED TO SAY THAT I MADE A MISTAKE. I MIXED UP THE NAMES OF TAKUMI'S DAD AND GRANDFATHER. His grandfather's name is supposed to be 'Richard'! Sorry for my stupid mistake!**_

* * *

**Takumi's P.O.V**

I wasn't able to focus. I stared intensely at the Queen/Maid. Now that I know that the reason for a warmth was because of Misaki, I can't afford to lose her. I don't pay attention was Richard stands at the doorway, waiting for me to look at him and greet him. I just can't can't let Richard know my happiness, if her did, who knows what he'll do.

After what he had done to my parents, my happiness, I can't trust him with my happiness now. Never.

I finally look over at Richard, my grandfather, thinking that it'll give away too much if I were to stare at Misaki so much.

All of the people who lined up in 2 rows bowed down to that murderer. My cold eyes locked on his. I could feel my anger trying to break through the solid walls that I build up to prevent them from exploding and revealing themselves.

I blink and swallowed then I book a deep breath in and out. I wait for him to look at me. After her scanned the room, his sharp eyes finally landed on mine. I closed my eyes, when I open them, my face is straight.

"Takumi." My grand- no. I don't wish to call him that. I don't consider him my family anymore.

"Richard." I say. I watch as he narrowed his eyes but sighed, as if he gave up, and walked slowly over to me. With his butler, Hirose close behind him. Another figure came into view as well.

He seemed to have brought along a knight. I recognized him. He was a year older then me. I only met him once but I know that he was a loyal knight to Richard. His name is Ichitaro. He had light lemon green hair. He had round dark glasses that made him look sharp. His personality was very sharp as well. He may not look like it, but he was strong. But not as strong as my knights.

I watch the three approach me slowly and carefully, as if they're expecting some kind of booty trap. I wish. They will land into my trap if they continue to be slow like they are.

"This castle hasn't changed one bit since I last visited." Richard sighs, taking a glance around the palace.

The last time her ever visited was probably when I was 15 years old. I always thought that he loved my parents. It always looked that way. But I guess that I'm wrong. I never knew his hatred for them until the day he Kill them. I'll never know the reason.

"There's nothing to change. This place holds memories." I frown at him, staring deep into his eyes, hoping he'll get the message.

"Ah, memories." he mutters "what memories? It's been 8 years since I last saw you, I don't remember any."

"How cold." I say harshly and sourly. He putted on a fake mask all these years. He doesn't have the right. He probably saw me 2 years ago, won't admit the fool he was.

"Your still onto me, aren't you?" He closes his eyes and continues walking slowly

"And you still won't admit it, will you?" I say with no expression as I glare at him coldly.

"What is there to admit? I have no secrets to keep." he says, hardly hiding that hurtful and fake tone.

"Because I already know them all."

"Must I repeat myself? For the millionth time? I did not harm your parents!" he almost growls, but kept his voice down but I can hear the anger and hurt in his voice.

"The word 'Harm' is an underestimate, Richard." I sneer his name. I could feel his cold glare now, and mine as well. From the corner of my left I saw, I saw a snowflake falling outside the window and then another and another.

"You-"

He looks over on his right, his eyes confused and curious. I followed his gaze. His cold blue eyes locked on those big amber ones. I panicked then. He turned so that his body was facing Misaki. I looked at Misaki, she looked calm but I saw a sweat bead tracing down her neck. I also saw that fear in her eyes that I'd never thought I'd see.

"What is your name?" Richard asks narrowing his eyes at Misaki.

"M-" Misaki pauses which cause Richard to narrow his eyes and began to form more curiosity. He was known as the smartest man in Europe. I won't be surprised if he found Misaki out. But i also can't let that happen

"Misaki Koyuki." Misaki says calmly, bowing her head and Richard examining her every move.

Richard doesn't say anything for a long moment, which cause me to feel uneasy and the wind outside to blow.

"You know, you have the same name as a queen." Richard says seriously.

Misaki stiffened, and Richard to have a small smile touch his lips but not his eyes. Misaki swallowed and says "Really?"

"Yes." Richard says "You also seem to have the same face as hers."

I could feel my mouth getting dry, and I know Misaki is panicking too because her voice was choked "I had not realized."

"Do have any connections with Queen Ayuzawa perhaps?" he asks, I see Misaki frozen now. I also see the other maids looking around at each other with curiosity and gossiping away. But they become silent as I glare at each and every one of them.

"RICHARD!" I growl. "You shouldn't waste your time on peasants!"

Richard looks at me with seriousness in his eyes. I don't look at him, instead I look at Misaki. She had her head bowed. She finally looks at me after a second. Her eyes filled with fear, relief, and anger, as if to Thank me and also complain. I felt a smile creeping onto my lips but I held it back and kept my straight face.

"Our dinner will be cold if you continue to question a peasant." I say sourly.

He blinks a couple times to examine my reaction but then shook his head and smiled a fake smile at me "Your right. it must've been my imagination. What could she have a connection with Queen Ayuzawa with?" He asked, doubtful. But I hear in his voice and the look his eyes that says he won't let this one slide.

He never lets anything slide, that's what makes him smart and know everything.

"Lets head to the dinning room." I say, half groaning, as I walk to my right and everyone scattering into their places. I don't wait for his answer, and I don't wait for him follow me. I had Cedric close behind me.

From the corner of my eye I see Misaki looking at me and then blushed when I caught her looking and then she hurried into the dinning room. A small smile touch my lips. But quickly disappears when my grandfather catches up to me.

I don't look at Him. Instead I continue Walking. When we Reach the dinning room, I sit down at My Seat, flashing the girl behind my Chair a small smile. Richard luckily didn't notice so that's good.

cedric pulls the chair out for me and I sit down, looking around the table. I suddenly felt a little hopeful. I told Misaki to make me my dinner so hopefully it's here and I'm the only one who eats it.

its true. Her cooking is horrible! But it always surprises me how she could make such things. It doesn't taste all that bad if I think about how it's made for me and only me.

Cedric reaches out and gives me plates of the plates that Misaki had made. I was surprised when he reached out for the Soup. It looked delicious. I looked over at Richard. He was staring at me intensely.

I blinked and ignored him.

"Thanks for the food" we both mumbled. I picked up the spoon and started to eat the soup.

A strong taste crashed on my Tongue. It...it was extremely...um. Let's just say she putted in a lot of black pepper and salt. My eye twitched slightly in disgust but...I liked it. I coughed and then a small giggle exploded behind me which caught my attention and Richards as well.

Richard glared behind me and I looked back, anxious. I see Misaki with a huge smile on her face. Of course, I felt like laughing myself with her but this moment was serious. I shot her a warning. Misaki got the message quickly and her face changed to an expression I didn't realize that she'd had. I don't even know how to describe it.

I like away from her and to my grandfather who was still glaring at Misaki. I felt a bit anxious, knowing it's Misaki he's glaring at. The thought was amusing a bit.

"Richard, I know you are king but it's still rude to stare." I mutter, knowing that he can hear me.

Richard flashes me a look, I glare back at him and he nods and sits back in his chair, continuing to eat his dinner. He doesn't say anything but I know that he's angry that I would humiliate him. A small twitch at my lips.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Richard spoke "The weather is different then what I have heard of."

"Is that so? Perhaps it's because I heard of your visit." I say coldly as I took another sip of Misaki's soup.

I look at Richard, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. I glare at him and he looks away.

"Perhaps. Though it was cold, I could tell that the weather was changing into something positive." He says, eating his soup (not made by Misaki)

I shrugged but my thoughts were focused on Misaki when I heard 'Positive'. After all, Misaki was the one who began the great thaw. I hope that she will stay with me for the rest of my life. I smiled in my head. I huffed and took another sip of the soup.

"How are you managing here?"

"I'm fine. I have Cedric and the rest of kings. I could always invite them over."

"But you don't always seem to invite family members."

Me and Richard don't say anything...again for the next 10 minutes or so. He stopped talking to me after he had said Family. Perhaps because he heard the gust of wind outside. After those 10 minutes I began to feel a cold glare on my back. Misaki. I sighed which caught Richards attention but I ignore his questioning look. I could tell that Misaki was beginning to feel annoyed and tired. Probably by standing there or maybe because of the silence.

"Remind me how old you are, Takumi." Richard says after a moment.

"I'm not surprise to know that you do not remember." I mutter under my breath and then in a louder voice I say "I'm turning 23 next month."

"That means you have 2 more years." Richard says, placing his spoon down when he had finished his soup. He picked up his glass of ale and drank it down.

"Until what?" I asked, also finished with my soup...sadly.

"Until your 25. Marriage age."

I blinked and took a sip from my ale. I had forgotten. I wish he hadn't reminded me either.

Across Japan, it's the number 1 rule. Of course, we all know that the eldest child must become ruler at the age of 20 and the other children will get married. But it's a rule that if the ruler is single, they must get married by the age of 25. So that means, if I'm not yet engaged or Married by then, well...no one really knows. They all manage to get married or engaged by 25.

I don't say anything but he continues "I don't know what will happen to you but one things for sure is that you will get married."

"I-"

"I know it's impossible for you to get married before 25 so that's why I arranged a marriage for you." Richard says, crossing his arms.

I coughed then. I took a quick sip from my ale and took a deep breath. He did what? Arranged a marriage for me? My anger suddenly rose up 100%. He picked a girl for me that I didn't know? He arranged a marriage with someone I don't even love.

"Declined" I say calmly and placed my glass on the table. I know that no one is fooled with my emotions. I hate being king.

"You can't decline. I'm simply protecting you."

"I don't need protecting!" I say angrily "Don't underestimate me. I can find someone by 25."

"I disagree." Richard argued. "With your cold attitude, I think not!"

"You haven't seen or talked to me for 8 years!" I insisted "How do you know how I've changed?!"

"One of the worst things about being king. No secrets are kept." He answered "Look outside. Does it really look like you've found love?"

"It's only because your here." I growl. I could see the anxious look in Cedric's eyes and everyone else. I took a deep breath in and out and tried to calm myself.

"Your going to marry this girl weather you like it or not." Richard concluded, shooting me a glare. My eye twitched, I can't stop here. I won't give up.

"Who is she?"

"Ayame"

Ayame is my childhood friend. She has always been in love with me. I felt bad because I never returned her feelings. You could say that she is obsessed with me. Though she's beautiful on the outside, she's not so beautiful on the inside. Especially when other girls are around me. I haven't seen her in quite sometimes. I haven't seen her since I broke her heart. At the age of 18 was the last time I seen her. I wonder how she's doing.

Still, I don't like Ayame. We had fun as childhood friends but I can't possibly marry her. Someone I don't love or care about? Besides, I have someone special in my heart right now.

"Absolutely not." I sighed.

"How could you say that?! She is one of a kind!" Richard yelled.

"Not to me. I decline! End of story."

"One reason." Richard says

"I don't love her. Is that a good enough of an answer?" I cocked my head to the side.

"See? Love. It's one thing you don't possess for anyone!" he pointed out.

"Maybe it's because you took it from my soul." I say sourly "Maybe you took Gerald's life as well."

Richard's face became horrified. Gerald has always been Richard's favourite. But to love a grandson father then son and daughter is despicable. I knew I pushed Richard off the edge then. I could care less. It's his fault for my coldness right now. I went too far. But it's just what I need to get him to cancel this marriage.

"I would never!" Richard screams, I saw tears in his eyes but I felt no emotions. I had always loved him, but killing my loved ones... all that Love is down the drain. Richard stood in a speed of light and slapped me across the face.

For the first time in so long, he had never slapped me in my entire life. I really am the least loved one. A loud gasp came across the room. The maid's especially. But Cedric kept a straight face, though I know he hates this too. I thought of Misaki. Heh. I can't believe I look so pathetic and weak inf front of her.

I turned to face Richard. I didn't react forcefully and violently. I just look at him, with that red mark on my left cheek. He took a deep breath in and out to calm himself. His nose flaring and hands trembling.

He finally sit back and then growled "Fine. I'll cancel. Let's just see how fast you can find love."

Don't underestimate me. You know nothing. I already found my love. Though I just hope she feel's the same way for me.

"Do not blame me for whatever reason, if you cannot find someone. You have a year. After a year, you must marry Ayame." He says, standing up and storms out of the room. Leaving the country. Leaving everyone in the room, speechless. I was glad he left. At least I have a chance to get someone I loved.

Did Richard know that he left a bigger hole of emptiness I had for him after slapping me? I could feel my coldness covering over the warm spot that Misaki had made. Even though it was small, she managed bloom a spot for her in my heart. I felt horrible because that warm spot is a cold, evil ice.

I, too, stood and walked out of the room. Before I do, I look back at Misaki. She was cleaning and staring at me with concern. I look away and walked out in silence.

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V 9:36 P.M**

Nervous, I walked up the stairs with the tray of tea in my hands. My hands trembling. I didn't know why I was trembling, or even nervous for that matter! What's wrong with me?! I'm only going to the Jerk's room to hand him tea, the Jerk who got furious this afternoon, the Jerk that got slapped, the Jerk that didn't bother to smile at me while leaving the room!

Why am I even thinking about him smiling at me?! AHH! I feel like I'm about to go on a rampage! I tried to stay calm. What other choice did I have?! I have hot tea in my hands, one slip up it'll scar me for life.

This afternoon was unexpected. I never knew that he hated his grandfather so much. Not to mention the fact that King Richard killed Taku... Jerk's parents and I'm not so sure about his brother. I never knew he had a brother either.

I never knew that Taku...JERK'S past was so awful and miserable. Not even my past was that bad. I could see why his village is buried in such deep snow. I gulped. Better not anger him more.

I finally, FINALLY, made it up the stairs. When I do, I head straight for Taku...Oh my goodness! My do I keep mixing his nickname with his real name! No way would I want to call him by..._that!_ No way am I that close to him.

When I reach his door, I gulped and bit my lips. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door 3 times _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_...MY HEART IS RACING SO FAST! If I go in there and he's still angry, I'm in major trouble. Sure, he seems gentle...or maybe it's just me? I don't know what he's like if he loses his cool so I'm terrified to know. The maids tell me that it's more terrifying than I can imagine.

I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE ANYTHING!

"Come in." I hear a faint call. I My heart is literally pounding on my chest. I held the tray of tea in one hand my other hand on the knob. I gently and slowly opened the door.

When I'm inside, I don't bother to look at him...or even bow. You know what? I'll bow, just because I'm scared he's going to explode any second now.

I bowed my head slightly, not looking at him, as sweat beads rolled down the back of my neck. I cleared my throat. "Y-Your tea."

I don't wait for his answer. I just head quickly over beside his bed. When I made it over there, I place the tea on the table, bowed again, not looking at him and I finally turned around to get ready to leave. I hope he doesn't stop me!

"Hold up." He halts.

_NOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOO! LET ME GO!_

"Come here."

_ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!_

"Misaki."

_SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATENED!_

"Misaki, turn around and look at me."

_WHO WOULD WANT TO LOOK AT _YOU_?! JERK! BAKA! BLEEHHHH!_

I press my lips together to keep myself from crying out in anger and storming out the room. My heart is out of my chest now. I'm so damn nervous and scared I swear, the next time she is happy, I'm not letting live!

"Mis-"

"I'm sorry!" I spun around and yelled the words. When he would about to say my name, his voice was fierce and angry, I didn't dare to ignore him again. Not after hearing what the maid's have told me about what happens if you anger him. But I swear, if he slaps me across the face one more time...oh ho ho ho! DON'T HE EVEN DARE!

"Forgive me!" I say bowing over and over again. I'll admit, bowing down is really embarrassing. A QUEEN ESPECIALLY.

"What for?" Jerk asks. I finally look up at him, my eyes filled with surprise. Did he really mean what he just said?

"Aren't you angry?" I ask.

"What for?" he asks again, I look deep in his eyes. They don't seem angry. They looked...thoughtful and calm. I looked outside then, it wasn't snowing like I thought it would be. It looked pretty...peaceful. Not a gust of wind. Huh.

"Well..." I started, raising my head. I mean like finally! How embarrassing! "this afternoon...was pretty..um."

"Oh." He chuckled "I knew it was coming. Don't worry about it. Besides,"

I looked at him because he stopped talking I cocked my head to the side and said "Huh?"

My heart began to beat faster and faster as he smiled a huge bright and evil smile. I gasped when he caught my wrist and pulled me towards him. My eyes widened. I stared at him, just stared at him. His emerald eyes were mesmerizing. I-I tried to move but, my body froze. It felt like my soul was being draged inside his eyes. I bit my lips.

"How could I ever be angry at you, Misaki?" His voice seductive. My face was 2 inches from his face. My bottom lip trembled as his smirked.

This...This JERK! For some reason, I couldn't get my anger through my lips. I was frozen in place, is...is this his alien powers? I felt...I felt this weird desire then. I felt a desire to move in. Creep clo...AH!

I finally found my strength and pulled myself away from his grasp. He let go of me, with a huge smile on his face. That idiot! I don't look at him. I looked at my feet instead, blushing a deep red. I couldn't believe he was..2 inches away! ah...AHH! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

"What's wrong, Misaki?" He asks, again his seductive voice again. I blushed harder then.

"P-Perverted...alien." My voice was shaky and angry. I turned angrily away from him and started to storm out of the huge room.

"Wait!" Jerk calls, I turned away to see what he wanted "Could you maybe stay, I need my room cleaned."

"It's late though. Can't you wait until tomorrow? I'll tell the maid's to clean it." I say.

"No. How can I possibly sleep in such a dump?" He asks in a snotty voice. This is so like him. I sighed and muttered "You Jerk." loud enough so that he could hear.

He smiled and layed back, with a book in his hands.

Once in a while, while I clean, I would look over at the Jerk. At times he would e reading his books and at most of the time, he would be looking at me smiling away. It seemed like he was enjoying it. Ugh. What a pervert. I swear to god, this s the most embarrassing thing ever. The most humiliating thing ever! I can't believe that a queen like me would have to clean up!

"Is this awkward?" the jerk asks after 20 minutes.

"Of course it is!" I exclaim, twirling so that I was facing him. "It's humiliating! Especially for a queen!"

"I think it's very amusing."

"I think you want to die!" I say through my teeth and then sticking my tongue out at him, which caused his to chuckle.

Silence was upon us again. I began to become extremely embarrassed, my hands were trembling as I cleaned. Also, it was getting really late, it was past 10:30 now. I sighed, I was getting really tired. Not to mention the fact that my lovely and elegant queen hands are now crumbled up and wrinkly! AW!

It was getting too silent and awkward and I was dying of curiosity of why he didn't want to marry Queen Ayame. She was 8th wealthiest Queen of Asia! Ayame Watanabe. She's lovely, but I heard she had a nasty personality though.

"So, why did you refuse the engagement?" I ask suddenly. My voice calm.

"Oh?" I turned around to face him "Are you jealous?"

"AS IF!" I yelled a little. He chuckled but them his face became serious.

"Why did you think refused?" He asked, reading his book again.

"Well-" I hesitated "You didn't answer my question...you shouldn't refuse. She was your childhood friend wasn't she?"

He doesn't say anything.

"Engagements with someone like her is rare..." I mutter. My heart beated faster as a storm began to blow. I gulped. I really did made him angry now! SHIT!

He still didn't say anything which was really annoying. I couldn't hold it in.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" I say throwing a pillow at him that I got from the big fluffy couch. He neatly dodged it and stared at me in intense eyes. My body froze, just as it did when he pulled me to his face. When I was mesmerized by him.

"Do you think I could?" He asks "Do you think I would marry someone that I don't even love?"

I don't anything.

"Do you think that I'll live the rest of my life with some stranger?"

"S-She's not really a stranger. You've known her your whole life!" I managed to say

"Even so, I felt like I was very distant with her. I actually don't know much about her." He says, looking away. That finally broke his locked gaze on mine. I look away too, gasping for some reason. When I look at him, he had...such a sad expression on. Like...like he was hurt. Confused, I find myself walking over to him.

"Are-Are you ok?" that was all I managed to say. I was so shocked by his words that that was the only thing I could ask. He was like me. He wasn't any different from me huh.

"I'm fine." He murmured "What about you? You look like your on the verge of crying."

I stopped walking towards him after I'm about 2 ft from him. I was looking down, being reminded of my childhood. My lips parted. I hated _him._ Well, I don't hate him but I don't like _him._

I barely knew him. I barely liked him. But he like me so much. Just like Jerk's past. Someone loved him but he couldn't accept Ayame. Just like me. Someone from my past loved me but I didn't love him back. It's horrible because, he came back for me. He came back to help me claim the life I don't want.

I'm suddenly in someone's arms then. It smelled like lavender. I wanted to resist but..I just couldn't. Why did this hold feel so familiar? I looked up slightly, a pair of emerald eyes locked on my amber ones. Why...why do I feel like I met them before.

I blinked and a single tear drop fell. I bit my lips and looked away from his gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asks, not letting me go when I struggle to get out of his grasp. I blushed

"Nothing..!" I mutter under my breath.

"Then why do the tears keep coming...?" He asks, placing a cold finger on my cheeks, wiping my tears. An electric feeling washed through me and I pushed him away violently.

"Nothing! And don't touch me will you?! JERK!" I hiss. I watch him as the sadness in his eyes grew. He sighed and hoped back on his bed as the large doors open. Did I miss something?

"Your Majesty. I brought him." Cedric's voice made me jump back. When he said him, I immediately got back to cleaning, wiping off all my tears.

"Thank you." Jerk says "Misaki, come here."

I turned around flashing him a glare and warning look. What's he doing?! There's someone is this room that doesn't know that I'm a Queen! He'll reveal my identity!

"Don't worry." He assured "Trust me."

TRUST HIM?! WHO THE HELL WOULD TRUST HIM?! I KNOW HE'S A KING AND ALL BUT THAT EVIL FACE SAYS IT ALL! I shot him a look before I stood and walked over to him. Slowly.

When I'm at his side, he smiles. Wasn't his eyes sad just a moment ago?

"This is Kanou. One of my squires." He says pointing behind me. I turned around and looked at the boy with glasses. He was about the same height as me. He had oval glasses and black short hair. I gazed at him longer. When he finally looked at me, I was shocked. His eyes were sharp. Was he a normal squire? At least I thought so.

"Hello." I smile at him, not effected by the sharpness behind the glasses.

He bowed to me. "Queen Ayuzawa." He greeted.

I flashed Jerk a look. How did he know that I was a Queen?! "what did you tell him?!" I mouthed at Jerk. He just laughed a little.

"Don't worry. He's a loyal Squire in training. Not only that but he's unbelievable. He's a very young Warlock." Jerk says, smiling at Kanou

I looked at Kanou. He did seem young. But I never expected him to be a Warlock. "Is that possible? A Warlock Knight?"

"Not normally. I meant for him to be my personal Warlock. But I thought it would be interesting if he would become a Warlock in disguise. Does that sound familiar to you?" He asks, flashing me a smile.

I shot him a mocking smile. Stupid Jerk Alien. Go to hell.

"Whatever." I say. I looked at Kanou "How old are you?"

"19, your highness." He smiles.

"Wow. That is young! Your almost a knight then! 2 more years?"

"Yes." He smiled. It was charming. Much better then Jerk behind me. Hmm... even non-royals are better then him.

"So..why exactly did you tell him about my secret?" I ask, turning around. It was bad enough that he knew my secret and the villagers too. Doesn't he think that adding a warlock into the secret is a bit much.

"Because, the villagers know of your secrets. Correct?" His lips twitched into a smile.

"Yea."

"Warlock Kanou will fix that. I asked him a couple of days ago to create a potion."

"Potion?" I ask. Of course, my Warlocks back in my kingdom created Potions too. But there's so many of different colors and sizes it's hard to keep track of which one does what. I just had to ask.

"Yes." Kanou says, he continues "I'll pour just a couple of drops into hot chocolate, tomorrow I'll go out into the village and gather all the Villagers that know of your secret. Then, I'll hand out cups of hot chocolate to each of the villagers. They will forget what had happened on February 21. The day that your secret was revealed."

"That's smart!" I aprooved. "Was that your idea?"

"It was his Majesty's idea."

I turned my head and shot him a sour look "Oh, well then that's a stupid idea coming from him."

"Yea...You've wounded me a little." Jerk places a hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kanou. He was smiling. Before I knew it, he was on his knees holding my hand.

He placed his lips on my hand and says "I'm glad to have met you, My queen. You've healed our king."

"Healed?" I asked. You must be wondering why I'm not over my feet right now because someone kissed my hand. I'm pretty used to it. I've had many guys of all, taking my hand. This wasn't what I meant but it was close.

"You've began the great thaw, your highness."

"What thaw?" I asked again. Completely confused.

Kanou looked over at Jerk and I also look at him and he just shakes his which really got on my nerves. Idiot. For and hour, Kanou and I talked to each other and got to know each other. I probably know more about him then I do about Jerk and I've seen and talked to him for almost 3 months now! And I just met Kanou!

This just proves how me and Jerk DON'T get along.

* * *

**March 22 1413 4:36 P.M **

"Misaki!" a girl from behind me called as I walked out from the knights storage room. I was just there to organize all the armor and stuff. I also met a couple of the Squires in there other then Kanou. Speaking of which, Kanou left for the village an hour ago. He should be about done erasing the villagers memories.

I'll admit it. I don't like the idea of messing with someone's memories but it's for the best. It's best if I keep my presence away from _him_

"Yes?" I call to Satsuki as she came up to me with a stack of cups and large bucket of ice cold water. I came up to her to help her carry them. "Let me help you that." I smile

"Ah! Thank you!" she exclaims with a bright smile "Speaking of, can you please go serve these to the knights?"

"The knights?" I ask. I've been here at the castle for a full month now and I've talked to the knights only once. That was..yesterday. I've talked to a knight named Kuuga. When I was cooking soup for Jerk, he decided to help me all the sudden. He learned alot about cooking. But I messed up his great cooking when I accidentally spilled too much salt and pepper in.

There was no time to redo it either! But...I was glad because Jerk ate it! HA-HA-HA!

I was glad that he helped me though. I could see why he Jerk's most loyal knight. I liked him, not that kind of like, but he was loyal. I like my knights back home was better. I smiled

"Sure. I was about to go outside anyways." I say, taking the cups and the bucket. I smiled at her one more time and walked off after she thanked me and ran off. Probably have other things to do.

I took off.

When I'm finally outside, I felt a sudden wave of heat. I looked around, there was still snow but why do I feel so hot? Never mind that. I've gotta hurry. Or else the knights will be drowned in the heat. Also, they were wearing heavy Armour.

As I run across a bridge and into the knights yard, I felt familiar eyes on me. Can't put my finger on who. I shrugged and kept running. When I see horses and knights cheering, I knew it was the knights yard. I run quickly over.

When I'm there, I slow down and looked around. When I hear a horse whining, I look over and I see a knight. It was Kuuga. I smiled, and opened the gate. I walk in and Kuuga came over on his white snow horse. She was a beauty. Your name was Yuki (snow). Kuuga jumped off the horse.

"Misaki!" He exclaims 'Long time no see!"

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled handing him a cup of cold water "It's only been a day."

"Yea, well. It felt like a millennium to me." He smiled at me when he took off his helmet and his blond hair shined in the light, his faint red eyes gleamed.

I laughed at him, when he poured the water on top of his head. "What are doing?!" I laughed.

"IT'S HOT!" He exclaimed laughing too. "Give me more! Not enough."

"Save some for the others." I rolled my eyes and poured him more water. "I'll kill you if you use it all."

"Misa-chan wouldn't hurt me!" He cheered

"Who's Misa-chan?!" I stuck my tongue out. "Don't call me that. We just met."

He just smiled brightly. But after a second he does, I felt a shiver creep up my spine. Something cold. I looked around myself to see it was snowing again.

"Wonder what's wrong with his majesty?" Kuuga mutters "I worry for him."

I look back at Kuuga "Huh?"

"His Majesty and I have been friends since we children. Well, I didn't know he was a prince then. So I treated him like a buddy. But then I found out about his coordination 3 years ago. And that's how I found out he was king."

"It took you that long to realize it?!" I asked shocked. So he was a knucklehead. HUH.

"Yea. He was good at keeping secrets." He laughed "I do worry for him. Ever since the day that snow started to fall when he crown was placed on his head and we did the Royal Magic Ceremony, it started snowing wildly. We were all confused but then found out soon enough."

"Do you like his majesty?" I asked my voice cracked at His Majesty knowing I'm a royal blood too.

"Of course!" He laughed "He's like a brother!"

The snow storm started to pick up.

* * *

**Takumi's P.O.V**

I stared at them. My heart beating angrily. I watch as Kuuga, my friend, my knight, put an arm around Misaki to guide her to the other knights. My anger was furious. Even though Misaki pushed him away, I envy Kuuga.

My every instinct whenever I see Misaki, was to put an arm around her. I never was able too. Even though he did it for such a short time, I still envy him. I envy that he could be so close to Misaki after a day. I envied that he could laugh and play with her.

I envied him, right from the start of our friendship.

I glare at Kuuga as he is still laughing with Misaki. The snow Storm rushed.

I envy Kuuga.

* * *

_**I'll admit that I didn't really know how to end the chapter but I thought the chapter was really well done! SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS LIKE...SOOOOOOOOOO LONG! I couldn't help it! Anyways~! Please review, favourite and follow for more updates~ 15 reviews is wanted! PLEASE?! PRETTY PLEASE~?! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?~ HEHE. Until next time ya'll~**_

_**WAIT! I forgot to tell you! I'm starting school again on Tuesday so I wont be updating for like...maybe a week after every chapter. But my update plan is to update this story at least once a week! So, please! I hope you guys will continue to support and read my stories! Thank you! I wouldn't mind if you guys have any negitive comments. I'll take it. It's good to help me improve. That's how I improved when I recieved negitive comments from my other stories.**_

_**So pleaSE i HOPE YOU'LL SUPPORT ME! And if your sooo curious about Misaki's past and Takumi's past and why Takumi's grandfather killed Takumi's parents (or did he?), and everything else. Continue reading and supporting me! BYES I WUV U**_

_**~WhiteAngel83**_


	6. Misaki: Ignored

_**Hello Everyone! I don't know if you know this or not, but I'll be doing a remake of my first FanFiction called Fox, fallen, Angel. The remake...I changed the date to maybe it'll be released in January or so. It depends on how this story is going. **_

_**So anyways~ here is the Chapter 6 to my (I think) best story that I've ever done! YAY! And, i'm keeping the update on schedule! LIke promised, I'm updating once a week because i have school now~ I'm finally in SEnior grade again! Grade 8~ Almost in High School. I also made an Asian Friend~ she's so KAWAII!  
**_

_**Back to the story. A recap from the last chapter! So Takumi's grandfather came for a visit all the way from the British Kingdom! Takumi was worced to marry a childhood friend name, Ayame! BUt Takumi doesn't want to. He believes he can find love dispite his coldness. In the last part, takumi gets jealous of Kuuga, a childhood friend and loyal knight.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter~ I enjoyed typing it...even though it has really intense and hostile scenes...hope you guys can uh...bear with it because about the 25-45th chapters are really really REALLY tense moods! So get used to it please, if you're going to read this story. **_

_**I also realized that I've never included a disclaimer in any of my stories...sorry. i'll do that now! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FABULOUS, THE AMAZING, THE MOST AWESOME OF THE AWESOME...Maid-sama!**_

_**See you guys at the end~ byes!**_

* * *

**March 30th 1413 Misaki's P.O.V**

I have almost completed my first month here in the Walker's Castle owned by KIng Takumi Walker. I haven't heard one thing from my Kingdom. For I am Queen Ayuzawa of the KIngdom ranked 17th. Seiyuama. It was good, yet it was awful. It's good because _he _never bothered me.

But, it's bad because I haven't heard anything from my dear Family. As I walk down the forest trail path, I stare at the leafless trees. The other day, I saw buds beginning to grow, but resently, I saw them dissapear. I frowned. For the last couple of days, they were...weird, annoying and absolutley frusterating!

Takumi, he hasn't been talking to me at all! NOT THAT I CARE! I really don't care what he does but... it's annoying! Everytime I see him, he has a frown on his face. His eyes were dark and...scary. He was angry, that's for sure.

Lately, the weather hasn't been pleasant. It snowed sometimes, it rained even. SOmetimes there were fog, but most of the time, it was windy.

I can never keep up with his moods. Snowy, rainy, foggy, windy. They all relate to being similar to angry but...one day it was snowy and foggy at the same time! Was that possible? Snowy meant angry. Foggy meant...they were unsure. What's wrong with him?!

I let out a long sigh as these stupid and annoying memories came up. Everytime Takumi sees me, he either ignores me or he started to lecture me. I couldn't understand. He was nice to me before...but all of the sudden, BAM! He starts to be like the Jerk he was.

Although I'm so frusterated with him, and i even try to ignore him too...but...

I can't.

Whenever I tried, I start to feel a tug in my stomache or heart. The same way i felt when leaving my dear, sweet family. Yet...it wasn't. iT felt...more. Although this feeling is foggy.

Walking along this trail always makes me feel calm. I'm not sure why though. I'd be yelling at myself if I weren't here. I smiled to myself. A warm wind washed through me as I take a seat infront of a tree. It was cold. I was sitting on top of snow, but the air was cold yet...warm.

I sighed. Being reminded of the snow, reminded me of jerk. I look at the snow, even though I felt somehow calm I couldn't resist glaring at the snow. I glared at it some more, hoping that it'll melt. I hate the Jerk, but i hate to see mad. It just makes me mad.

I jumped up on my feet, spun around to face the tree. I fisted my hand and raised it. I pushed it towards the trunk with all my might. My fist crashed with the tree trunk with a loud _THUD._

"DAMMIT!" I yell in frsteration.

Why...why am i thinking about him anyways?! Why do i even hate to see him angry?! Why does it...why does it hurt when he ignores me? ...Why do I feel like crying? These questions were so...confusing so weird. It didn't make sense. I felt something wet trickle down my hand. I looked at the snow to see a red spot, and then another after another.

Gasping, I pulled my hand away from the tree and stared at it. Although it was small, it sure led a lot. I frowned and crouched down to pick up a chunk of snow. I placed it lightly over my small scratch.

Ow. It stung. It sat back down.

As I sat, I start to see snow flakes fall. Although it was pretty to watch, I can't help but to worry about Takumi. Wonder what's wrong with that idiot now? I felt a light smile creeping on my face. I didn't know why.

I stood as bells began to ring. It was quarter to 10. I wiped my maid's dress and began to walk back to the castle. It wasn't far away. Just a couple minutes.

Although I'm walking back to the castle, it felt as though I was walking away from it. Leaving. Takumi had ignored me for quite a while, it feels like...I'm not even welcomed. I bit my lips and touched my bleeding hand.

I'll have to cover it somehow, or else Satsuki will freak out.

"Ugh. What a bother." I mutter as I walk and walk not bothering to look where I was going.

I looked up quickly before I bumped into this large and dark figure. Before I knew it, I found myself staring at a pair of beautiful light blue eyes. My eyes widened.

"oh!" I gasped when I stumbled back and begin to fall, but a muscular arms catch me by the waist. I couldn't find myself to look away.

It's less powerful then Takumi's because these were dark and cold towards me.

I stared at the man with sapphire eyes and he stared back.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice like velvet "You're not hurt, correct?"

"Uh...yes." I mutter slowly. I stared down at his arm around my waist and he pulled m up and took his arm away.

"Thank you." I say, not looking at him. But I guess it'd be the right thing to do. Respect...hey wait...NO WAY! I'M A QUEEN!

"Your very welcome." He nods at me.

My heart began to thud more and more. Even though his face was covered all except for his eyes, I feel like...like...it's familiar.

"Careful where you are going next time, who knows who you'll bump into." He closes his eyes and sigh.

"Er...right..." my eye twitching somehow. Why do I feel like he's so familiar from Takumi?!

"You might just bump into a Pervert or maybe a stalker." he blinks at me. Not 'wink' but he 'blinked'...?

"There's only one Pervert that I know of." I mutter under my breathe and it seemed like he heard me when he gives me a confused look with his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Alright..." he says and walks off. I couldn't help but feel like he was in a bad mood. His eyes were filled with hatred. I know hatred when I see it.

Hmmm...OH WELL! Now I have to hurry back to the castle or else that King Jerk is going to burry me alive!

"Oh! Misaki!" I heard a voice call. I stopped running an looked around. That voice sounded familiar.

"Over here!" The voice called out again. I listened to the voice and look up ahead. I saw a tall figure with blond hair and dull red eyes. He smiled brightly at me as he waved his hand back and forth

"Kuuga?" I mutter. I walk over to him and he does too.

"Misaki! What are you doing out here? It's almost 10." He says, his voice anxious but he still had a smile on. Is he happy or not?!

"I was just heading back." I confirm with a smile.

"Oh, well...Let's go back together then!" He smiles at me. I nod and we walk back together.

After a moment of silence as we walked, I notice that he looked back behind me and then gasped. I looked at him, confused and he just takes my right hand and examined it.

"What happened to your hand?!" he asked, his eyes glaring at the small scratch.

"nothing..." I murmur

"Does this look like nothing to you?!" He still doesn't look at me, his rough hands holding mine. It suddenly began to snow again, this time, much more rougher.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Just a scratch." I roll my eyes and pulled my hand out from his, uncomfortable.

"Misaki!" He sighs, grabbing my wrist and pulling my back. "We should treat it. You'll get infection if you don't."

"It'll heal!" I mutter "We better get back It's almost 10."

He doesn't say anything. He just glared at my bleeding hand.

"I'll race you!" I say, putting on a smile "If you win, you can treat my 'wound'."

I watched as Kuuga's eyes began to sparkle in excitement. On thing that he just can't resist is a race. I smiled and wicked smile. He won't defeat me. He doesn't know that I'm a fast runner.

"I'll win." He warned, smirking. I was relieved that he was cheered up.

"We'll see about that." I crossed my arms and then I winked at him and began running at full speed. I heard his mutter behind me.

"Cheater." He chuckled.

It was hard to run because the snow was zipping through me but... I don't want this wound to heal. I want to show it Takumi. Tell him that it's his fault that I'm hurt.

* * *

**10:00 A.M**

We all wait silent and patiently for Takumi to come out of his room. I stood, shoulder to shoulder with Sabaru and Satsuki.

I look down at my hand. I won the race. Told you I would. Kuuga was pretty pissed at that. The fact that he lost against a 'Maid' was pretty shameful for him. Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahha! Sucker.

Of course, I didn't allow him to treat it in anyway but I also didn't want Satsuki to freak out so I wrapped bandages around it.

We wait and wait for Takumi to come down. One Minute, 5 minutes, 7 minutes, 12 minutes passed and we're all still here.

WHAT IS TAKING HIM SO F-ING LONG?!

I clenched my fist, and my teeth gritted together. I looked up and see Kuuga smiling at me warmly. Somehow, I felt a little better. I smiled back at him.

I don't like Kuuga. I mean I like him as a friend but not in the...'Love' kind of way. At least I don't think so. Totally not. He's like a brother I always wanted but never had. I blushed when he winked at me. I looked up at the staircase Quickly.

I saw a tall man standing at the top. His golding blond hair messy, but it looked good on him. His green eyes sparkled brighter than a million Emeralds. He eyes looked around like he was searching. Hunting.

They finally settled on mine, I blushed but I manage to smile at him. He doesn't smile back though, he just looked away, that cause a small tug at my heart. I look down and frowned, my hands fisted again.

Was he angry at me or something? What...what the hell did I even do to him?! I bit my lips.

Footsteps were walking down the stairs, every step caused me to become angrier and more annoyed. A sweat bead dropped from my neck. Why am I feeling like this?!

Why do I feel so hurt?! Why do I feel so annoyed, yet so broken by his silence towards me?!

When the light footsteps stops, I bowed along with the others. I don't say it but I whisper it,

"Good Morrow..." I whisper, my voice cracked so I couldn't say 'Your Majesty'.

I don't hear a reply from Takumi. I just hear footsteps walking louder and louder towards me. I raised my head, I don't look at Takumi.

He walked passed me without hesitation. His eyes looking forward, they were dark and empty. Just like the first time I met him. My heart thudded louder and louder. I felt a stab in my heart when he just walks pass me. It felt as though...he was leaving. I bit my lips.

What's wrong with him?!

"Come on Misaki." Sabaru tugs on my arm. "Let's go." I look over at her and nod.

I walked away to the dinning room. I snuck a quick look over at Takumi. He had his eyes closed but they opened. He looked over at me.

I just stare at his cold eyes. His eyes widened in shock. I gave him a confusing look but realized that a tear drop fell from my eyes. I wiped them away and hurried off.

I cant believe I'm crying! Why the hell am I crying?! I blinked them away before I'm in the dinning room.

I walk quickly over to Satsuki.

"Misaki," I look over at Satsuki "Are your eyes OK?"

"Huh?" I asked "Yea. I'm ok. My eye's just...irritated"

I blinked and wiped my eyes. I smiled, but I could see she didn't believe me. She just nods and looks away.

Takumi walks into the room and I look down and bowed. When I raise my head but I don't look at him.

I hear him sit down in his usual seat in front of me. I let out a silent sigh as Cedric takes the dishes that were made by me.

It was silent. No 'Thank you' no nothing. Not a single noise was in the room. I looked up, Takumi didn't move. As if he was thinking hard about something. As if he had something important in his mind.

I began to become curious of what he was thinking about. When he finally spoke, I let out a relieved sigh. I thought he was going to faint for something.

"I..." he started saying. I leaned closer, but then back up. What is he going to say?! Why stop?!

"I..." He says again but then hesitates. I looked outside. It was snowing...and...is that hail? I saw tiny balls outside falling. I also see...rain?! What is this?! What the hell is he feeling right now?!

" Koyuki?" He finally calls. I jerk my head away from the window and stepped forward so that I was beside Takumi.

"Yes?"

"Did you know?" He asks "Did you know that I nearly got poisoned from your dishes last time?"

"Uh...no, your Majesty. I-I'm sorry." My lips parted in panic. "I had no idea that my dishes were...that horrible...!" My voice cracked.

"Taste it for yourself. Tell me..." He looks up at me, his face was emotionless, his eyes were frightening. "How utterly disgusting it is!"

I froze in place. I knew that my dishes were horrible but...he didn't have to say it such a rude way...!

"Do you really expect me to eat such a thing?!" His voice raising from every word he spoke. I felt a punch in my stomach

"I-"

"You stupid and low girl! Don't you know how to do anything?" He spoke it slowly and calmly.

My eyes stung. I felt like a piece of my heart just cracked. Was he really? Was he really humiliating me right now?! I clenched my teeth together. I took a sharp breath in.

"I'm sorry." I murmur, my voice was low and broken " For myself. I'm sorry you have a such a hopeless maid." I bowed my head.

I began to feel dizzy when I raise my head. I squinted my eyes. Everything was just a was too stressful. For the past days, I feel so distant from him. I feel so...so. I feel like he was ignoring me and hating me.

You now what? I'm right. Although I don't have any feelings for him, I'm...heart brokened. I know that I barley knew him. But I feel like...I'm so close to him Even before I met him.

I look at Takumi but everything was blurry. It wasn't clear. My head began to spin. I lost my balance then. I fell to knees and gasped.

I didn't hear the loud yells from people around me. I didn't hear anyone yell my name. I didn't see the coldness in Takumi's eyes.

I looked up at Takumi, before I see his face, my world shutted down into the darkness.

* * *

_When I open my eyes, a bright light shined upon me. I sighed and then groaned when my head was dizzy again. I closed my eyes._

_"Misaki!"I hear a voice call. I looked over, my eyes still blurry. That dark figure transformed into..._

_My eyes widened. Hikage?! I watched and stared in horror. Her warm green eyes, her soft pale pink hair framed her pale ad beautiful face._

_"Misaki." She chuckled grimly "You're so useless. I can't believe you you. I died becaus of you. Why can't you just learn?!"_

_"HIKAGE?!" I scream as she begins to walk away. "HIKAGE! NO PLEASE! DON'T GO!"_

_I reached out to grab her wrist but before I knew it, she was gone. _

_"HIKAGE?!" I yell out for her. My eyes widened, my bottom lip trembled._

_I fell to my knees, knowing that she's gone._

_"It's my fault!" I sob "I'M SORRY! Hikage, I'm sorry! It's my fault your gone!"_

_I took a deep breath in and clutched my chest "IT'S MY USELESS AND STUBBORNESS THAT KILLED YOU!"_

* * *

"Misaki! What's wrong?!" I strong hand shook my shoulders. That made my teeth rattle a bit. I opened my eyes, but they were overflowing with tears that it was hard to see who the blond was.

I blinked and my vision became more clear.

"Takumi?"

"Misaki you worried me! Don't ever scream like that again!" He sighs, still gripping on y shoulders.

Did I scream? Wait...WHAT IS THIS JERK DOING HERE?! WHY IS THE JERK WHO HUMILIATED ME HERE?! HAHH?! I begin to feel more angry, when remembering what he said to me.

I grabbed his arms and took them off of me. "Don't you dare _touch_ me!" I sneer.

"Misa-"

"Why are you even worried?!" I asked, moving away from him "You shouldn't be! Not after how you cruelly insulted me!"

Without thinking, I grabbed the glass of water on the desk beside the bed and splashed it in Takumi's face.

"You STUPID jerk!" I yell "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

He stared a me and then let out a long sigh. He stood and walked out of the room.

"Wait-"

The door shutted and he was gone...W.T.F IS WRONG WITH HIM?! I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO HIM EVERY AGAIN! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?! HE WAS JUST HERE TO SEE IF I WAS OK AND THEN JUST _LEAVE_? WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT A TOTAL PAIN IN THE ASS!

* * *

It sure took me a long time...a long time to be able to get out of the castle! After I fainted, Satsuki wouldn't let me go. It was so annoying! I wanted to go to the village to do some shopping.

I planned to do shopping for Satsuki yesterday but never got the chance to. So right now was my chance. So I had no choice but to go today. Although today was a pretty bad day, I still have to.

Although everything happened so fast, I have to. I sighed. I suddenly remembered my dream that I had about 2 hours ago or so.

Hikage Fujita. She was my best friend. I treated her like she was my dear sister. Me and Suzana would always hang out with her. We were like family to one another.

But...when Hikage had to move away, I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay with me and Suzana. Because...I'll miss her so much. I cried and cried and begged her to stay with me.

I was even so childish and ran away from home to go after her. But because I was blind of sadness and desperation to stay with Hikage, I never saw that cliff in front of me.

Hikage had ran after me. She searched for me but when I was about to fall, she risked her own life to save me. Ever since that accident, I became more and more lonely.

I even changed my childish attitude and became responsible and more serious. But I guess I kept a bit of the child within me after I met Moon. I met him after the incident when ran into the woods crying.

I smiled. Hikage. I'm sorry. It was stupid self that got you killed.

"But you what?" I say to myself "I'm sure that Hikage with want me to be happy!"

I brushed my long raven locks from my face when the wind began to blow. I hugged my Snow White cloak closer to me and cuddled inside. I'll be happy. Just for Hikage!

I skipped along towards the village.

When I'm almost at the village, I began to feel a little anxious. It was a month ago. That I came here and everyone found about my secret. I know that Kanou was kind enough to erase their memories for me but...I felt a little guilty and anxious.

What if Kanou missed some people? What if a person gets their memories about me back?! So many questions floated round me.

"Excuse me?" a childish voice called. I looked up infront of me. He had short spicky black hair and huge blue eyes. He was so cute. He was like...a small cub coming out from hibernation.

"Hello." I say sweetly, crouching down so that I was the same height. "Are you alright?"

The boy's eyes became red and he started to cry. And I, panicked. He fisted his little hand and rubbed his eyes.

"W-What's the matter?" I ask, touching his cheek with my hand.

"I can't find Momma!" he cried and sniffed.

I looked at the little boy. He reminded me of myself. Always getting lost in the huge castle that I lived in. I chuckled.

"It's alright." I reassured him "I'll help you find her."

"Really?" He asks, a small smile touching his tiny lips.

"Of course!"

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" He laughs, hugging me. I laugh and hug him back. After a couple seconds I pull away and asked him "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Hinata Hara" he whispers to me, a huge smile on his tiny face.

"Hina...ta...?" I mutter as my eyes widened.

I stand up on my feet.

Hinata? Hinata...that guy. That guy from my past. That ruined me. But...the past is the past. I'm here to create a new beginning after all. To this day, it'll be my new past in the future and I won't even have to worry of my years as a child.

My head began to feel dizzy so I placed my hand on my forehead, like I always do when I feel slightly dizzy.

"Onee-chan? Are you alright?!" the little boy cries tugging on my cloak anxiously.

I stare down at the little boy named Hinata Haru. The little boy didn't look a single thing like the Hinata back home. I smiled at the little boy.

"Yea, I'm fine." I smile gently at him, patting his head "Let's go find your Momma, Ok?"

"Hmm!"

As me and Hinata are in the village, we talk and laugh with each other. Hinata...has the funniest jokes to tell me. He's a very very sweet little boy.

Hinata has both his parents but his Father is currently in China to ship some food for the villages. His Mother stays home with him. He has a little sister named LuLu. I smiled. He seems to have a lovely family.

No wonder he was desperate to go back to his family.

"Onee-chan!" Hinata tugs lightly on my cloak "Look!"

I look up and followed where his little finger pointed. He was pointing at a little cart with biscuits. I looked down at the little boy. He wore rag cloths.

Was he someone poor? I looked at what he was wearing. The had awfully ripped clothing. I wonder how they manage the snow.

"Are you hungry?" I ask. Hinata nods and looks at me. I smiled "Would you like to buy something for your family to eat?"

"Really?" He had a shinning smile on.

"Come on." I say, pulling lightly on his little hand over too the cart.

I looked at the man selling the food. He looked like a kind man. A man in his 60's. I smile warmly at the old man "How much for 10?" I ask him

"2000 yen." the man says then eyes me "Are you able to afford it?"

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

"Onee-chan! Moma says that is a lot of money!" Hinata says anxiously.

"No worries, Hinata. I can afford it." I assure both him and the man.

I reach into my cloak pocket and took out a small bag. Don't underestimate it though. It has a lot of money inside despite it's size. I quickly took out 2000Y and handed it to the man.

The man takes he money and smiles at me. He then gave us 10 biscuits and puts it in a basket. I crouch down and give Hinata the basket of food "Share this with your family. Ok?"

"Thank you! Onee-chan!" He hugs me and I hug him back.

"Your welcome!" I chuckle. "Let's go search for Momma."

I take Hinata's hand and I take him around the village. Searching for his mother and sister who is probably searching everywhere for him.

After a while of searching me and Hinata decide to take a rest. We sat down on a large\\ fountain that had stop working because of the cold. I frowned.

"This fountain used to be really pretty!" Hinata murmurs, his smile turned upside down "But...it stopped one day!"

I don't say anything. Takumi's coldness was what cause it. But...no one can really blame him. He didn't mean for his family to die did he?

"I hope that it will work again!" Hinata starts to smile again.

"Me too." I say. I'd love to see this fountain in action. I smiled. _CLANG CLANG CLANG _I nerd a noise coming from a shop. I look over at it. I see a tall muscula man wearing black and banging a hammer. A blacksmith!

He created swords...the knights used swords too...hmmm. I suddenly felt like buying Kuuga a sword! After all, he's been a really good friend to me. I took Hinata's hand and ran over to the Blacksmith's shop.

"Excuse me!" I call. The man looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Yea. Can buy one of your best swords?" I ask. It might be expensive but I know I can afford it. I'm the 17th richest queen after all.

"Ooh. Someone has already taken that one for full price."

"I'll buy it for 50000Y more!" I say. The BlackSmith's eyes widened. I wanted to buy the sword. I wanted it. Even if it meat for me to make it more expensive.

"The sword costs 300000Y. Plus 500000Y is...800000Y!" the Blacksmith muttered to himself. When he added the total, he grow a huge smile.

"Well?" I ask. Waiting. But I already know the answer.

"Deal!" He roars a laugh

I take the pouch from my pocket and gave it to him. "There might be extra in there. You can have it."

"Wow! Just Who are you?" He asks approavingly taking the small pouch into his hands.

"Just someone." I chuckle "The sword?"

"Oh Yes!" The Blacksmith chuckled, he crouched down and then got back up again. This time, he had somethig long, thick and strong in his hands. I looked at the sword.

"Is it heavy?" I ask.

"It's quite light. One of my master peice!"

I take the sword carefully into my hand and swayed it around a little "Quite." I mutter.

"It's perfect!" I smile at him "Thank you!"

"Anytime!"

I start to walk away with the sword in my hands, and Hinata in my my other hand.I stop walking to take the strap and wrap it around my shoulders. I did feel light. I'm sure Kuuga will love it!

"Onee-chan!" Hinata calls. I look at him "Look!"

I followed his gaze up ahead. There was a group of men there. They were all wearing a black Samarai Kimono. They were all Tall and they looked strong as hell.

"Samarai's?" I mutter

I stare at the Samarai's longer. They looked really tired. They looked as though they just came back from a long journey. Not only did they look tired but...hungry.

"Those are the village Samarai's. They live in the west part of the Village."

"His Majesty already has Knights...why Samarai's?" I mutter to myself.

"Little Boy!" One of the Samari's called. I looked around but Hinata was the only little boy here.

I glared at the Samarai that called for Hinata. I know that they were all loyal to Takumi but...they looked exhausted. I...I feel uncomfortable being around them.

"Give us those food!" The Samarai leader growls. I narrowed my eyes. I understand that they're hungry but growling for it...that is so disrespectful! Even if they are suppose to be respected by others!

Hinata flinches and takes a step back. "But..."

"NOW!" The Samarai leader yelled in frustration.

"HEY!" I yelled at Samarai "Don't talk to him that way."

"Just who do you think you are?! Order me around?!" The Samarai yelled. He didn't know me just yet. I had every right to yell at him. The strongest one was that I was queen. I wanted to blurt out that I was Queen to scare him off. But...that'll be too selfish of me.

"More than you think." I chuckled grimly.

"What the hell?!" a Samarai from behind yells out.

"Listen to me Lady. We are starving, we haven't ate for days! IT'S ONLY RIGHT THAT YOU'D GVE US FOOD!"

"You shouldn't be forcing someone into it!" I growl at him."BUY YOUR OWN!"

"WHAT?!"

I pushed Hinata behind me to protect him. Damn these stupid selfish Samarai's! They remind me of Takumi. They're just like him!

"You heard me." I smiled.

"Is this your way of respect?! Your way of Thanking your Saviours?!" He asks.

"Is this _your_ way of treating those who support you?!" I fire back. "How shameful! Why should we give you food, when the rest of us are starving to death and you SELFISH SAMARAI'S GET EVERYTHING?!" I scream.

Athough I'm someone rich, my kingdom is kind to all no matter their status. Everyone is treated in the same way. But while I was here in Seika, I learned the hardship of peasants.

I watch as a sweat bead from the Samarai drip. I smiled "Are you scared?"

"WHOSE SCARED?!"

"You don't know what to do because your being stood up to by a lowly peasant?" I asked, smirking

"Lowly is right. " H smiles a grim smile "Your kind of people deserves to go to _hell_!" He yells as he grabs his sword out from his side. Hinata tugs me in panic.

"Onee-chan!"

I didn't even flinch. I just smiled. As a Princess, I was forced to take sword lessons. Learn the art of swords. I learn everything to become a strong princess to protect my citizens. I'm lucky. I knew that I'd need this skill.

I push Hinata father back from me as I took a step forwards the Samarai.

"What's this?" he laughs "Are you really going to fight? You probably can't even afford a sword!"

"Who said I didn't have weapons?" I asked. He Samarai's looked at me in confusion. I smiled and reached behind my back. I clutched at the sword handle. I pulled on the sword and took a fighting stance.

The Samarai's laughed, but I didn't say anything. I just stood, glaring and ready to fight them.

"A peasant? Fight? RIDICULOUS!" He laughed "You'd probably die after I take one swing."

"You never tried. Why don't you just try and see what I have to offer." I smirk "You might die though."

"What can you expect from a lowly peasant? A chicken act perhaps." He roared a laugh. His laugh was loud, and dark. How can Takumi even hire someone like him?

I narrowed my eyes. Inviting him in and fight me.

"Very well. But I'm not going to hesitate to kill you." he says grimly as he nods his men away from him.

All the other Samarai's stepped back and so did Hinata. I narrowed my eyes and smiled. He doesn't know what he's in for. I'm one of the best sword users in the country. He doesn't have a chance.

I trained and trained and trained. All to protect the people that will be mine when I become queen. The Samarai took his stance but I got out of mine.

"What's wrong? Backing out already" he asked.

"Of course not. This is my fighting stance." I say.

"You know nothing of how to wield a sword! How do you expect to defeat me?"

"I know or than you expect. Don't underestimate me."

"Alright. You asked for it" He growls "Let's see what you can do."

He charges towards me, his sword in the air. I don't budge, I continue to stare at him. When he is about 2 inches from me, he smiles in victory. At least...he thinks we won. I move.

A loud gasped came across the Samarai's and the Samarai leader. I turned around. I was staring at the Samarai leader's back. He had his sword touching the dirt.

"So...so fast!" He murmurs and I smile. He turned around and clashes his sword with mine. The two medal touches each other which caused me to shiver every time. He smiled as he takes him sword slashes it quickly at my waist.

Gasping, I jump up and his sword misses my waist. I take my sword and pulls it up into the air and aims for his head, unfortunately, his sword protects.

I push on my sword, that cause him to jump back.

His knees were crouched and his breath was rising. "You're strong." he approached ashe was gasping.

I take a step back. I don't reply instead I let him take the next move. He charges towards me and his sword clashes with mine all directions. Bottom, top, left, right. A way to train your moves is actually ball dancing.

I scanned his move patterns. It was left waist, right waist and then my head. The same move every time that I got used to it. I smiled.

"Your so stupid." I chuckled

"What?!"

When he aims for my head, which I totally saw that coming, I take my sword and pushes on his sword upwards. That caused his sword to go flying out of his hand.

The Samarai's gasped.

"She defeated Master!"

"What skills she must have!"

"Amazing!"

"Fascinating!"

"Is Master really that weak?"

"SHUT UP!" The Samarai leader yelled and the men silenced. "I wont be defeated by you!"

His eyes drifted over my shoudlers as one of the Samarai's gave him another sword. Instead of aiming for me, he spins around and aims for that little boy behind him. I gaspe.

"NO!" I scream as I race past the man and jumps in front of Hinata.

I felt medal touch my skin. "AH!" I yell silently. It wasn't so bad because since my cloak was thick, it only cut me slightly. My hands trembled.

"haha!" He laughed like a maniac.

"you...YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream, turning so that I was facing him "HOW DARE YOU AIM FOR A LITTLE BOY?!"

"Because I knew you'd do that." He smirked.

I gasped when I feel something stab my back. My body began to feel numb again. I couldn't feel anything. I fell to knees, unable to move.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Hinata screamed, crying out millions of tears.

"Hinata!" I choke "run away!"

"My sword is poisoned. It'll only allow you to be paralyzed long enough for me to end you." The man laughed as he raised his sword and charged.

NO! I can't be killed! If I'm killed...I'll have no future! If I'm killed...then Hinata will be killed along with me. If I'm killed...Takumi will be forever cold and these innocent villagers will never be free from winter!

I have to stay alive! I have to! I have to see Takumi one last time though...I can't die while he's so angry with me!

I want to see him!

"ONEE-CHAN! NOO!"

_CLANG!_

I look up. Is it over for me? It was so fast, I didn't feel anything! At least I thought I was dead. A dark figure was in front of me. He wore a Black Cloak what matched the night. He looked...familiar._  
_

I took this moment to get Hinata away. I started to feel my body again. I'll take very second of it's healing! I stood up, weak. I took Hinata's hand and look dat him in the eye.

"Run. Get away from here! Meet me in the Village Square! Ok?" My voice choked a little.

"Onee-chan! Are you ok?" he asks, tears over flowing "I was so scared that you'd die!"

"I wouldn't die! I can't ever die if I have something to complete. I have to bring you to your family. If I die knowing that you're not happy, I'll never accept myself."

"Onee-chan..."

I heard footsteps from behind me and grabbed my sword and pointed it at the approaching man.

I place my sword down when saw him. "You...!"

He had blue eyes. He was just like the person that I met this morning! It's the same one! I know it! Was he stalking me? Who is he?

"You're that girl?" He asked

"You're that guy?" I asked back. He nods and I nod too.

...

"The Samarai's are gone. At least I them off." He says calmly. I look behind him. No one was there.

"W-What did you say to them?" I asked.

"I don't have to tell you." He says "You foolish girl. You nearly got killed, trying to pick a fight with them."

"I was only protecting this boy!" I murmur.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." I glare at him.

"Don't glare at the person who saved you." He says "It's rude."

"I barely know you."

"Just answer my question. Who's the boy? Is he lost?"

"Yes. His family. He can't find his mom. But...she's in this village. I'm sure."

"What's his last name?"

"Hara"

"Hand him over to me." He says reaching his hand out for Hinata. I slapped his hand away.

"NO!" I yell "Don't touch him!"

"You go home. It's getting late. I'll find his family."

"How?"

"I know this village better than anyone." he chuckles.

I just glare at him. Not trusting.

"Come on. Let's just say...that you owe me one for saving you...and this morning. That's two that you owe me."

"WHAT?!"

"Onee-chan!" Hinata tugs on my cloak. "You can go home! I trust this guy!"

TRUST HIM!? HINATA THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! YOU JUST MET HIM!

"Bu-"

"Bye~!" the guy in black sings as he and Hinata walks away, hand in hand.

...WTF

* * *

"Misaki..." Takumi groans lightly and then coughed.

"W-What am I doing here?" I asked my voice shaky.

When I got home tonight, my back was completely healed. That was lucky because either Satsuki or Cedric could've seen and they would've made such a big deal out of it too. As for the sword that I brought with all my money...

IT BROKE...! No...I'm joking. THAT BLUE EYE JERK STOLE IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT STUPID RANDOM PERSON SWORD USER PERSON!

Anyways. When I got back, Cedric had asked me to go and visit jerk for some reason. I agreed but when I got to Takumi's room, I was locked inside...

TAKUMI IS SICK FOR HEAVENS SAKE!

"Misaki...I'm sick." Takumi coughs again and then again.

"As if that wasn't obvious enough." I mutter under my breath.

"but why am I here?" I asked

"I wanted Misa-chan to take care of me." he whines and smiles at me.

"no."

"Why?!"

"Because you're a stupid jerk face who humiliated me"

...

"Ouch..." a cough "that wounded me a little"

"What am I supposed to do with you?!" I groaned as I walk over to him and sat in a chair "I'm locked here and Cedric won't let me out!"

"You've wounded me again..." He coughs "Caring only about yourself!"

"What is wrong with you?!" I murmur

"Huh?"

"You were angry at me!" I growl "You've ignored me for days!"

"oh...ahaha" he laughs weakly.

"what?"

"I used all my energy...being jealous." Takumi says.

I was suddenly confused. Jealous? Jealous of what? What did he mean by he used up all his engery being jealous?

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of you. I'm jealous for you." He smiles at me.

I blushed then. He was jealous...for me? I felt like something just lifted from my shoulders.

"I was jealous of Kuuga..." Takumi confesses "The way he looks at you...the way you two are always having fun together...everything...!"

He was jealous of Kuuga? He as jealous just for me? He used up all his engery and now he's sick?! I couldn't believe this. For the first time while I'm here...I felt like something just touch my heart.

I blushed and bit my lips.

"Why?"

"hmm?"

"Why would you do all this for me?" I asked, tears suddenly began to fall. "WHY?!"

"Because..." Takumi opens his eyes and looked at me lovingly, he reaches his hand up to my cheeks "I..."

He hesitates but then says, "Because, Misa-chan, I lo-"

"..."

THIS JERK! HOW DARE HE?! HOW DARE HE FALL ASLEEP WHILE HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING SOOOO IMPORTANT?! WHEN HE WAKES UP I'M GOING TO RIP EVERY SINGLE HAIR FROM HIS BODY! YOU JERK!

I felt this strong desire to punch him. But the more I stare at him, the more my anger begins to melt away. And... the more I felt at piece. I smiled at his sleeping face.

I leaned closer and placed my head on his bed.

"Good Night. Takumi." I whisper

* * *

**_OK well. That's a wrap! Sorry if it's a little fast paced. I had to do something. Because I had every chapter layed out and if I don't make Misaki fall for Takumi sooner, then everything will be out of place! I'm not sure how many words it's been but I'm sure it's almost 8000 words...YES!_**

**_Anyways~ if you're wondering when our couple is going to kiss, and if your wondering who that blue eyed dude is...keep reading to find out~! ANyways! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hoped that you guys read every single word!_**

**_I hope you guys will review for this chapter, follow for more chapters and Favourite if you absolutly love this chapter! Until next week guys! You guys will love the next chapter! But you guys will love chapter 8 even more!_**

**_~WhiteAngel83_**


	7. T&M: A Royal 'Date'

**Hello hello~! IT's time for CHapter 7! YAYS! KYA! I'm sorry for the late update. My T.V keyboard won't work so I couldn't type it out until I got new batteries. **

**Oh and please visit my profile for a poll. The poll is about which one of my upcoming stories I should start to publish next. So please do that for me. I'll really appreciate it if all my readers could do that. thank you. I'll be thankful if at least 70/500 of you do so. I'll post the summaries of the stories at the end of my profile ! **

**Enjoy the chapter, loyal peasants!**

**P.S**

**, I already know when they're going to kiss but I'm going to let that be a mystery for all of you. MUAHAHAHA I'M GOING TO LEAVE THINGS ON THE EDGE FOR YOU GUYS! HAHAHAHA I'm so evil~ :D**

* * *

**Takumi's P.O.V  
April 15, 1413...11:45 A.M**

It's that time again. It's that time where I take a day off and visit the village again. I'm sure that i haven't been there for a while. Not since Misaki showed up. The last time I was there, I was betrayed by the villagers.

Unfortunately for me, they all forgot what had happened on that day. It was the day where Misaki revealed herself. It was the day that I met her for the first time. It was the day I slapped her.

STill regretting every moment of it.

BUt other than horrible stuff, it's quite pleasant to remember that day. It was the day where I smiled for the first time in 4 years.

"Your Majesty..."

"Yes?" I took my crown off and placed it lightly on the golden pillow in my closet. I turn around and walked pass Cedric who had an anxious look.

"Perhaps i should come along with you." Cedric says, in his calmest voice. Though, I know he's panicking.

"Cedric." I sigh, starting to get annoyed "I can take care of myself. I'm king."

"The villagers do not know that." he presses "What if something awful happens?"

I roll my eyes "I've been there lots of times. nothing peculiar will happen to me"

"Yes...but the last time. The villagers were burning a statue that looked like you!"

"They had every right to be angry with me." I took run and hand through my hand before leaving the closet. Cedric was close behind me, following along.

"I'm told to protect you, your majesty." Cedric urges, handing me my glasses as I sat on the couch, knowing this conversation could go for a while.

"I can protect myself. i control the things around me. Remember?" I asked, closing my eyes and laying on the couch.

"Perhaps I'll ask Kanou to look after you." Cedric presses his lips together.

I sighed "No. LIke i said, I don't need anyone to come along with me. Kanou isn't even in the kingdom at the moment. He went on a trip with squire YUkimura."

"Shall I ask Sir Kuuga?"

"No." i said flatly with no emotions. I won't go anywhere with Kuuga. I'm still not yet have completely forgiven him. Misaki meant everything to me, knowing that KUuga perhaps might like her too, will cause some tension between us 2 childhood friends.

"Er...alright." Cedric clears his throat. i realized I was glaring at cedric. I quickly look away. "BUt your Majesty, I would be more comfortable if someone went along with you. It could be anyone."

I thought about that for a second. i was considering someone already.

"Anyone?"

Cedric nods, and as for I, I just smiled.

"Perhaps...Misaki would like to come along." I smiled as I stood and head out the door, Cedric close behind me.

I'm sure that MIsaki wouldn't mind coming along with me. I know that she hates me, so that's why I should get her to like me more. After all, I want her to be my bride. She's mine and mine alone.

Though I've hurt her feelings a lot for the past 2 months or so, i still believe I can make up for those. I got to get her to feel more comfortable around me. I don't want to be defeated by my rival.

"Oh, my cloak..."

"Right here." Cedric wraps the cloak around me and we continue walking in silence. Silent but peaceful. Cedric is probably in total bliss because I've decided to bring someone along in so many months. I'm in total bliss because, i'll get the entire day with my beautiful Misaki.

"oh..." I murmur as I stared at a couple amber eyes and they stare back. "Misaki!"

"oh...Jerk!" she murmurs. I chuckled, did she just call me jerk instead of my name...? How...hurtful. BUt i didn't feel hurt, I'm happy that she made a nickname for me.

I smiled gently at her as I approached her. I could see her cheeks lighting a pink shade of blush. SHe totally likes me.

"How are you?" I ask her when I'm in front of her, a huge smile on my face. "I haven't seen you in a while.""I just saw you an hour ago." she scoffs, rolling her eyes at me. I felt embarrassed not knowing that fact.

"OH yea." was all i could say. I look at her, she looked annoyed at me. I felt panic.

"Did you miss me though?" I ask, leaning closer to her.

"Wha...?! W-Who could miss you?!" She stutters, blushing away.

"I'd miss you..." I pouted and took her hand.

I was shocked when she didn't pull away. She just stood there, her entire face was red. I smiled, has she finally excepted me? Perhaps this would be the right time to ask her.

"Misaki?"

"W-what perv?"

"Would you care to go out with me?" I ask, smiling as I squeezed her hand. Her eyes widened, blushing and biting her lips. The moment felt so sweet. At least for me, it's probably very awkward for her. I stared deep into her beautiful amber orbs, I looked a bit further down at her small pink lips.

I felt a sudden push inside me to lean closer...perhaps even touch her lips with mine... I restrained. now wasn't the right moment. SHe'd kill me.

"W-What?!" she exclaims. "I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF IT MEANT I'D DIE!"

..."hUh?" I laughed "Was that what you were thinking about Misa-chan?"

"DON'T EVEN CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" her face was a tomato now. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "D-DON'T LAUGH!"

"Misaki...that's not what i meant." I sighed at her.

"DON'T DENY IT!" She almost growled.

"I'm not. you know that it would a dream to be that close to you but...let's take it slow." i shake my head at her. To be honest, I didn't want to take it slow. i wanted to pull her into my arms right now. I wanted to marry her right now, share rings that will represent our love.

"I DON'T WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH AN ALIEN LIKE YOU!" She yelled, luckily no one was nearby in the hall ways. tHey were all either outside she in the kitchen cleaning or something. "DON'T EVEN TAKE IT SLOW! I NEVER WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU."

"Bet you were thinking of something dirty just now...!" I smirked

"WAS NOT!" Her voice was more quiet now, but still angry. i smiled. i approached her and patted her head.

"I know. It's nothing like you." I whispered, my faces inches from her. My heart-beat was racing now. I don't show it but her face and voice alone will make my heart skip a beat no matter how many times I see it.

She doesn't say anything, she doesn't do anything. She just started at me, her eyes big and round. It's frustrating now. i wanted so much to know what she was thinking right now. What could she be thinking to make her expression like that?

I started back at her as she stared at me. My heart was racing faster and faster. Perhaps even 400 beats a second. Is that possible? I felt such a strong urge to crush my cold lips on her subtle soft ones. I closed my eyes and leaned back, releasing my gaze from hers.

"Anyways." I say, my voice rough. "I didn't want to ask you out..."

Her expression seemed hurt then. Did i say something wrong? Or was it that she does want to go out with me? My expression softened.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out to the village with me?"

"The village? Why?"

"IT's kind of my own tradition." I say "I like to visit the village about once every two weeks or so to see what the village is up to."

"Oh..." Misaki hesitates. She had her eyes focused on something, she expression was thoughtful. "No." she says bluntly.

"Ehh? Why?!"

"I'm scared that you'll do something strange to me. ARe you trying to kick me out of the village or something? Is that what you're trying to do to me?!"

"Misaki." i shook me head "Do you even realize how much i care for you? I wouldn't dare kick you out of here."

Silence.

...did...did I just confessed my feelings?! I felt nervousness and panic boil up inside. I can't believe that i just blurted that out. out of the blues too!

"I'm pretty busy though." MIsaki says calmly. HUh? I though she'd be mad. i guess she didn't notice that I just confessed to her. I frowned at that. If i just confessed to her and it didn't work then proposing won't be so easy either.

"I'll give you a day off then." I suggest. i wanted so much to be with her today. This could be my only chance in...forever!

"I have been working non-stop. But the maids...they need my help."

"I'll get the servants to help them out. jUst please...come with me today." My voice sounded like I was pleading her. So not like me.

"Fine." SHe groaned. "JUst let me go get dressed."

I looked down at her dress. SHe did need to get dressed. She couldn't possibly where that Maid uniform outside. SHe couldn't wear anything horrible and ripped outside. It'll ruin her reputation as a queen though she doesn't really have one here in my KIngdom. iT's still important.

"Good idea." i smiled at her. "I'll meet you at the gates."

* * *

"I honestly have no idea why i'm doing this." Misaki mutters as she comes down the stairs.

I blushed slightly at the beautiful sight. Misaki had her hair let down, rather then up in a bun just like this morning. She long dark raven locks framed her face just as the day we met, she large fiery amber eyes were fierce and beautiful as the sunlight shines in them.

She wore a long silk white dress and her large Snow White cloak. She was like fire in snow. Strong, graceful and a Queen from heaven. My eyes widened, she walked down the stairs so graceful so...wonderful.

I wanted to take her hand and rush out the castle, run away with her. Away from the connection of Royalty.

"Come on." I smile, holding a hand out for her at the bottom of the stairs. She made a noise and hesitates before taking my hand. SHe places her hand on my hand, as if she trusts me. Her hand was warm and soft.

"Don't think that i trust you ok?" she glares "My legs are just tired, i feel like I'm going to fall."

"Rest assured. I'll catch you, my queen." I say. She blushes .

"Just what do you think you're saying?" SHe groans, and steps down from the stairs. "Let's just hurry up."

"Alright." I chuckled.

WHen we're at the door, I paused and turned around to face her "WOuld you like to walk to the village or take my carriage?"

"ARe you crazy?!" She exclaims "Of course i'll take the carriage! My legs are in pain!"

"Alright." I frown. "ARe you ok though?"

"I'm fine."

"Perhaps you should stay behind." I really don't want her to stay behind actually. i wanted so much to spend the day with her. She is now everything to me. I wanted to learn everything about her, just like i'll tell her mine.

"I'M FINE." She didn't look angry like her voice did. SHe sounded really hopeful that she would go to the village. Confused but I nod and gave her a small smile. She, surprisingly, smiled back at me.

I push the doors open and walked out, pulling Misaki along with me. My royal black and gOld carriage was waiting for us. When we reach it, i open the door for mIsaki to hop inside.

She quickly jumps inside and sits on the left side of the carriage. SHe blushes and i started to wonder why. I jump inside too, shutting the door behind me as I sit across from her. As much as i want to sit beside her, I guess she wouldn't like that.

WHen I settle into my seat, I notice Misaki frowning...in dissapointment? Huh.

"Why do you look so sad?" I ask

"Nothing." she answers...almost too quickly. I smiled.

"Did you want to do anything while we're in the village?" I ask as the carriage starts to move.

"Not really, you asked me to come along so i don't really have a choice now do I?" she asks.

"I guess not. i have complete rule over you." I chuckled.

"You'll know how I feel when you go into my kingdom. I'll make you do horrible stuff." She crosses she arms and smiled.

"Your kingdom?" I asked "What's it like there?"

Misaki hesitates before answering. SHe looked a little hurt, and thoughtful. "IT's...very pleasant there."

I wait for to continue. This wasn't enough detail. SHe sighed and continued on.

"Seiyuama is a very peaceful village. MOst of the villagers are every so kind. Seiyuama is the kindest and most promising village of all of them."

"If it's that nice then why would leave?" I asked, suddenly curious. I remembered the way misaki cried on that day when I asked her the same question. panic washed over me.

"I was forced to..."

"Forced to leave?!"

"No. JUst like you, I was forced to marry before 25." she says, looking out the window.

"Didn't you like that guy?" I asked.

"I do. Not that way. As friends. We're childhood friends, though I don't love him." SHe says "That's why I ran away, mother allowed it and she took care of everything. I'm not sure what to do now."

"I stumbled across your village though." SHe continues "I heard many rumors of this kingdom. How it's winter all the time how the snow is very beautiful...but i never heard the rumors of you. Of you being such a jerk until I actually met you in person."

I chuckled nervously. "SOrry."

She pretends as if she did't heard me. "SO why do you like the snow so much?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Don't you already know the reason?" SHe asked.

"Yes..."

"IT's only because of this boy I met during the winter..." she sighed giving up.

I wait for her to continue but she doesn't, I'm assuming she doesn't want to say anymore so I leave her to her to be. For a couple times, I would see her expression. She would look happy, sad, angry or even in shocked. So many expressions after time and time. I hear her gasping sometimes too.

SHe's such a weird girl.

By the time we reach the distance that i always usually stop at to get to the village, Misaki was smiling warmly.

She's a weirdo. Defiantly.

I head out of huge carriage first, when I'm out, I take a deep breath in and out and turn to help Misaki help.

"come." I smile. It sounded like I was taking her hand and taking her somewhere faraway.

"Thank you." She says as she takes my hand for the second time and steps down from the carriage.

Did something happen to Misaki these past days? Lately, she's been more kind to me, more accepting about me, more trusting to me. I've must've done something but I just can't think about what I did.

"If course." I pat her head again, "From here, we'll walk. It's only half a kilometre... Barely actually."

"That's fine. After my leg has rest a bit, it's healed. It's numb now so I'll just walk it off."

"Ok, let's go." I waved the carriage off Nd me and Misaki begin to walk. "Tell me when it starts to hurt again."

"Eh? Why?"

"I'll carry you back to castle."

"...My leg is FINE." She hisses, walking away from me. I chuckled. I heard her mutter her usual names for me again. No one could ever compare to her, or replace her.

As we walk, it's very silent but I liked it. It was like I was treasuring every moment with Misaki. I wish it could be like this u til the day I die. Weather we like each other or not, I wished to spend our every moment like this.

Grandfather was wrong. It's not impossible for me to love.

"Thank you..." I hear Misaki murmur quietly and shyly.

"Hmm?"

"For everything." She says, louder this time. She turned her face to look at me. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink, she eyes shy.

"For taking me in, for taking care of me, for...everything really." She smiles "I would've been lost without you."

My eyes widen, my cheeks turned pinks lightly. I never really thought that I would find her thanking em so much in one day. Perhaps we're getting closer to each other everyday.

"Although..." She begins.

"what?"

"Although you can be a real pain, a jerk, a pervert, a stalker and is a alien sometimes...you're not that bad." She says bluntly.

"yea...you've wounded me a little..." I chuckled. Now that was the Misaki I know and absolutely adore.

"That was the point." She winks at me.

"You're so funny, Misaki." I patted her head again. This was becoming a habit.

"Funny? I guess that I got it from my mother." She says "She's really funny and would always cheer me up with her jokes."

"Your mother...?" I asked, suddenly being reminded of my mother.

"Yea don't you have...oh" she looks away, looking regretful.

"It's alright." I say "It's all in the past."

"you shouldn't say it like that. Though its the past, you shouldn't take it so calmly."

"Still."

"..."

"How about your siblings?" I ask

"I...have a sister. Her name is Suzana." I smiles, a sad smile though.

"I have a brother." I say "He's only a year older than me."

"We...We shouldn't be talking about your family." Misaki murmurs gently, she seemed scared that she might anger me.

"No." I say immediately "I want to tell You. You're the only person that I want to know about my family so deeply."

i wanted to...I wanted to tell her everything about me. She may have found everything about me, but I want to tell her more and more. Until she discovers everything.

Before she could say anything, I continue "Gerald...was his name. Right now...if he was only alive. He'd be 24."

"how old are you?"

"22." I say and continue talking. " I really liked Gerald. He meant everything to me. Not to mention...he looks just like me but he had blue eyes and black hair. One day...he got into a car accident and died...a day before his coordination. Ever since then, I've shut myself from the world. But when my parents died..."

I stopped walking and my hands trembled "It felt like my heart and soul died along with them."

i could feel tears start Roswell up in my eyes, I wanted to whipped them off but...they just couldn't stop falling over. I felt warmth creeping on my hand. How unexpected. I looked over, I see Misaki's eyes red and sad. I see her damp face staring at me With worry.

was she...crying?

"I'm sorry...!" Her voice cracked "You have such a horrible past! And...and I treated you so horribly!"

"Misa-"

"if I only knew about you, if I only got to know you before I could really judge you, maybe I would've made your life easier. As much as I can! Even just a little bit. I-"

"Misaki." I take her hands and lean over, towards her. "You've done more then enough for me. You presence is like a dream to me!"

I place my hand on her cheek, she blushes "you gave my heart more and more warmth everyday!"

I leaned closer to her more, staring at her deep eyes. I placed both my hands on either side of her face and whispered "No matter what you say to me, it's more than I deserve. You are more than what I deserve, Misaki."

i chuckled, "you know What? I was head over heels in love for you since I met you. You already stolen my heart."

"Ta..." She begins, her face completely red.

"Ta? As in my name? Takumi?"

"Take your hands off of me." She says slowly and angry, it made her sound even more scary. "What's wrong with with you?" She mutters, her hand over her mouth

"Shouldn't i be asking you that?"

"HUh?"

"Lately you've been accepting me more. Is everything ok?"

Misaki's eyes widen, her blush deepened and she bit her lip and pressed them together after a bit.

AFter a couple seconds she opens her mouth and begins to speak. "I-" but she turns her head away and mutters "nothing." and she walks away, slowly and hesitant.

WHat was wrong with her? WHat did want to say? Did...did she have feelings for me as well? As much as I wanted to smile, I couldn't. I couldn't because of the mood she was in. How could i ever smile if my loved one wasn't happy?

I run after her. STanding and walking beside her, like I should for the rest of life. Like I should spend my life like.

We don't speak. I wondered if she excepted my confession. She didn't exactly answered it. I was anxious for her answer though. i'm confident that she'll except it. i'll just have to try and try again!

She just have to fall in love with me.

I look over at misaki. She looked a little serious. i hated the moment. iT shouldn't be like this. I slowly and gently held her hand in mine. She looked up in shock, i smiled at her reassuringly.

"When we get to the village, it'll be really crowdy. Don't get lost." I say.

she looks away, nodding. She squeezed my hand. I look from the corner of eye, Misaki looked sad and unsure. I closed my eyes, i have to make sure that she'll be more happy.

After all, our feelings are growing for each other day by day.

I only ever want her happiness.

* * *

**Misaki P.O.V**

Oh. My. God. MY HEART IS LIKE, JUMPING OUT OF MY CHEST! We're almost at the village and...I'M SO NERVOUS! DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL IS HE HOLDING MY HAND AGAIN?! I-I can't breathe! I feel like I just spilled all my secrets to the one person I trust the least! God, kill me now.

I blushed as I stared at our tangled hands. My eyes twitched. Not only is he _touching_ me but he _confessed _to me. EW. DAMN HIM! I think I'm going to be having nightmares for a while. I couldn't comprehend why he likes me so much though.

He should know it as well as I do, I hate him. Is that even clear to him? THAT IDIOT...!

For these past days, I learned to deal with his idiocy and pervertness. I learned to conceal my anger from him and...for some reason, it just costs me to get even closer to him. It made me attracted to him too.

Which was a horrifying experience but...I can't seem to stop being so nice to him!

Heck, I even cried for him! Just what is going on?

My head jerked up when I started to hear music. First I heard a flute play and then followed by other instruments, creating a harmonize folk song. It reminded me so music like home.

"What's the matter?" Takumi asks, squeezing my hand anxiously.

"This song...!" my smile widened, excitement boiled up.

"What about it?"

"This is song is from Seiyuama!" I exclaimed, running towards the music, pulling Takumi with me. He was confused, I'm sure but he followed.

When we're finally at the Village, I let go of his hand and ran for the square.

Back in Seiyuama, the village would play this song once a month on the 20th day. Celebrating the day of the crowned queen. Which was me, of course, I wasn't allowed to attend the festival but I snuck out anyways and played a villager celebrating the queens day.

Just like that, I got closer to the villagers hearts and learned of how they are, and I learned to become a kind queen to them. This music become my kingdom's national song for the queen which was me.

On the 20th day because that's how old I was when I was crowned as the Queen. 20 when my heart was finally connected with the soul of the kingdom.

"Come on!" I yelled at Takumi, gesturing him to follow me, and of course, he follows me. Like he promised.

When I see a huge crowd of people, I knew I was at the square. I heard many people laughing inside, I ran towards the crowd, finding my way through to the center. I finally felt at ease.

When I'm in, I see a couple dancing the national dance of my Kingdom, I laughed. The couple steps out because it's the end of their turn, no one stepped in so I decided to join.

When I'm in the middle, I take my hood off and the crowd cheered for me. I laughed and started dancing. I took many lessons of how to dance this dance and how to be a graceful queen, I eventually mastered it at the age of 16.

As I danced, I laughed and the crowd laughed and cheered with me. I twirled, I swung, I hopped and I sang. How these villagers and the music reminds me of home. Perhaps I'll learn to love these villagers as well.

After a minute, it's time for someone to join me. I scanned with my eyes as I twirled with the musical notes. My eyes landed on Takumi. I skipped over to him and took his hand.

He looked unsure but I smiled reassuringly and exclaimed "Just follow me. You promised!"

He smiled and joined me without hesitation.

He twirled me, he sang and danced with me, eventually a whole bunch of coupled decided to join us. When the song came to an end, he and I had our arms stretched out and I spun into his arms.

He caught me and again, our faces were only inches away. But...I didn't feel nervous as I should be. I didn't feel embarrassed like always. I felt like...I belonged in his arms. I smiled at him as he smiled back. When the music ended, i realized that we were the only ones in the square. i blushed and quickly wriggled my way from him.

"You're very good at dancing, Misaki." He compliments me when we were out of the square.

"THank you." I smiled at him "It was a traditional song in my kingdom. I had to learn the dance."

"Is that so. The only dance i know of is Ball dancing..." He pauses and continues again "Promise me a dance sometimes?"

I laughed and said "As if."

"Come on." he begged. "Even if it's just once."

"No, I can't. i don't know ball dancing..." I confessed, looking away. I'm so ashamed! iN all my life of being a princess I've never really learned ball dancing. My mother "tried" to teach me.

He looks at me doubtfully. "not possible."

I blushed and shook my head "iT's true."

He bursted into laughing. "MIsaki, you know, you never fail to surprise me."

"WHat's that supposed to mean?" i mutter.

"IT's alright." he reassured "I'll get Cedric to train you."

"Really?!" i exclaimed, excited and thankful that he was willing to help me...well...Cedric is.

"Of course." He patted my head again...like the 5th time today. "But you have to promise me a dance."

"But-" He gave me a look and I puffed a sigh and nodded. "FIne."

"Yay!" He cheered.

"What a child." I tusked him, he smiled.

* * *

**Ok so this is part 2 of "The Royal Date" so...you can decide on your own whether you want to read this part another day or you can keep on reading. It's your choice and i'm fine with either one..just finish it within one week because i update once a week and it's best to keep youself up to date. Ok enjoy part 2! **

**BTW the reason i'm doing part 2 in this chapter is because i can't afford to do 2 separate chapters for any stories. just because then everything will not go as I planned it be. So yea. **

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V  
****April 15th 1413... 3:23P.M**

For 3 hours, after we had a little dancing party, me and Takumi had went through and explored the village together. Though takumi already knows it apparently, he was kind enough to explore it again with me.

Around the village, me and brought food if we were hungry, we laughed and talked at some of the things that was located in the little shops, we stopped to watch a couple mini shows that he villagers had set up too.

And it's only...almost 3:30.

Maybe judged Takumi a little too much. He wasn't as bad I really thought he was. Takumi is actually very kind, caring and...not as much of a Jerk that I take him for.

He sure has changed since i met him in February. bUt that's a very good thing.

"Misaki, are you hungry?" Takumi asks.

"Eh? But we just ate like...5 minutes ago." I say, stunned that he can have another meal within 10 minutes.

He shook his head "I know. But these bread is very good." He says.

"Alright...we can share one. I'm full right now."

Takumi nods and walks off into a small bakery. It had bright blue sign that read: _A La Mode_. I cocked my head to the side, what did that mean again? I only studied French for a couple of months.

Didn't that mean...Ice cream on the side or something like t hat? DId he plan to get me ice cream? i mean, why is there even an ice cream shop when it's winter? It shouldn't be winter.

I sighed and walked over to a large fountain and sat on the ledge where other people have sat on. I looked behind me, no water. i guess it's not warm enough for that.

"Misaki!" Takumi calls, I look over. I stood up. He came back with a small round shape bread in his hands, wrapped in a small piece of paper.

"What is this?" I ask

"Brioche." He says, breaking the bread into two "It's delicous. Try it."

I take half of the bread, hesitant, i took a small bite.

"Wow!" i murmur "It's...wonderful!"

"Is it?" He laughs and takes a bite too "NIce and warm too."

I nod gleefully and take another bite.

"Should we go?" He asks, gesturing away. I nod, he starts to walk and i follow him. I somehow wonder why everyone always judge him wrng. JUst like the way I did. I feel bad for him. Pitied him.

Though...I shouldn't. But, everyone in the village is so scared of him. Do they even know how he really is? I know I have no right to say that but still.

"Oh..." I hear Takumi murmur. i turned around.

"WHat the matter?"

"I'll be right back. Wait for me?" He olds up a finger.

"WHat? This is the second time! WHat now?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"It's a surprise...for Cedric..." He says slowly and unsure.

"Yu can even fool me," I rolled my eyes and nod at him to go ahead.

He smiles and walks off. Again! He comes back after a couple minutes. He walked out from a jewerly shop.

"Don't you have enough jewels at your safe house?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Like I said, it's for Cedric." He says, tucking a small box into his pockett. i sighed and wlked away.

"Yea, ok." I mutter.

After walking for quite a bit, I begin to see small, round, colourful, shiny cirles floating around in the air. My eyes widdened. What is this stuff?

Curious, I hold my hand out at the little thing. But a gust of wind blew and the thing blew away. My gaze followed the thing, but it poped.

Confused, I turned my gaze forward and then another small thing poped in my face. I blinked and felt something stinging my eyes but somehow...I felt like laughing.

"There sure are alot of bubbles." Takumi says, standing beside me.

"Bubbles?" I asked "What's that?"

He looks at me, making a face like he was staring at something new. LIKE it wasn't something he have heard everyday.

"WHat?" I asked.

"You don't know what bubbles is?" He chuckled

"No. That's why I'm asking you."

"It's every child's little bit of fun." He says smiling at the little girl who was blowing the bubbles "It's rare to see them here in my kingom. It's usually for warm days."

I looked down. In my kingdom, of course, i never really visit my vilage and I'm always stuck inside having to learn about royal stuff. I never really got a chance to do anything that a normal little girl would get to do.

"Would you like to try it then?" He asks, I turned to look at him, my face was radient with smiles "Since you've never really tired, it wouldn't hurt right?"

"mmm." I nodded and he pulled my arm towards the man who was sellling bubbles. For the rest of the day, we enjoyed playing with bubbles together. i really enjoyed it. It feels like that I'm getting my childhood times back.

He really isn't all that bad.

We ended up playing and hanging out together for hours and hours until it was sunset. Yeash. Time really does fly when your having fun huh?

"Let's head back." I say to takumi "It's getting late and i have to help the maids cook... um nevermind."

"WHat? You're not going to cook for me tonight?" He pouted sadly.

"Well yea. You said that you hated my cooking." i felt a jab in my stomache again, remembering that moment.

"Misaki." He sighs "I was only joking."

"So, your way of joking is humiliating me?!" I stared at him, in total disbelief.

"Um...""

"YOu're unbelieveable." I scoffed.

He smiles and says "WIll you forgive me?"

"NO."

"Eh?!"

"Give me one good reason why i should forgive someone like you?!" I asked

"Because if you don't, I'll have no choice but to punish you until you forgive me." He says, bending over so that we were face to face, only inches away. I blushed at our distance.

"Iidot!" I moved back a little "W-What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying," He takes a step toward me "Misaki will get _punished!"_

"Um..." I stumbled backwards and was about to fall but I held myself up. "L-Let's get going!"

I started to run away, knowing that he'll catch up to me in seconds. WHta was that idiot doing?! WHy is he tryignt oseduce me?! It's so embarrassing! That jerk! He is as bad as i thought he was! ARRG!

"Misaki!" I hear takumi call out from behind me "Watch out!"

"HUh?!" I turn my head to look at takumi while i'm still running but takumi wasn't even behidn me! "What?!"

I turn around and there was a tree infront of me, I gasped and closed my eyes but I felt something soft rather then hard. I opened my eyes and I see someones chest. Warm, and strong. I looked up and i see takumi against the tree and i'm against him. My eyes widened.

"A-Are you alright?!" I gasped, ready to step away but instead, Takumi grabbed my wrist and tugged me back into his arms. he warpped his 2 arms around my waist.

"H-Hey. Let go of me." I murmured, blushing.

"But I'm cold." He says in my hair, i could feel his lips on my hair now.

"Idiot!" i mutter "You're the one controling it right now."

"..."

He don't say anything for a bit. I was scared that if i were to move, it'll hurt him more. I'm not sure if he is ingured though.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yea." He says "It's your fault. WHy didn't you look where you were going?" he smiled in my hair, he tightened his hold on my waist when I try to wriggle myself out.

"I...I'm sorry." I say, I tightened my hands that were laying on his chest. I blushed."I was distracted."

"By what?"

"You. yOu were chasing me."

"Only because you were about to hit a tree." He chuckled, but I felt him tense. he really is injured.

"My back hurts." He says "Perhaps we should lay on the grass in this postision."

"WHAT?!" I screamed as I use all my strength to escape his arms. But when i'm out, I see his face all weird. LIke he just hit with an arrow. I watched, regrettful, as he slumps to the grass.

"Oh no!" I gasped, walking over to him as quick as i can "I'm so sorry!"

Panicking, i placed a hand on his arm, kneeling beside his fallen body. He grabbed my wrist again.

"It's ok, mIsaki. it's my fault for jumping between you and the tree."

"Bu-"

"No. I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit." He smiles gently at me as he lays back on the smow and grass. Still dissproaving, i sit beside him , not saying a word because i felt so sorry for what I've done.

WHy do I always cause people pain? I cause my mother pain, I caused my dead friend pain, i caused that little boy pain, and now, i caused takumi to be in apin. WHat's wrong with me?

I looked over at Takumi, who was peacefully lying there, his eyes closed.

"Are you asleep?" I murmur.

"No." He says gently and then an evil smile creeped on his lips "But I be happy if you sleep with me in my room..."

"Pervert." I sighed, rolling my eyes and looking back at the sunset.

"I know." He says.

"Pretty sunset." i say, staring at the serveral clouds that created shapes.

"The view is much better back in my room." He says "But...with you here, it just created a new record of beauty."

I blushed and looked down. "Whatever." I murmured.

"Look at that cloud." He says, pointing to a cloud "It's a heart."

I looked up. "Wow! It's beautiful. it suits the scene so well.!" I gasped, regaining a smile on my face again.

"You know what else matches that heart?" He asked, i turned around to look at him. "WHat is?" I asked.

"This." He held up a silver dangling rope. it was small, shiny, long and the figure at the bottom was shapped as a heart.

I gasped. "Goodness! It's beautyiful!" I lookedat the pink ball located in the center of the silver heart.

"Turn around." he whispers

"HUh? WHy?"

"Just do it. TRust me."

"WHo would trust you?" I mutter under my breath but obeyed. I waited and then i see hands going over my head, with them holding the neckalce. He placed the necklace on my neck.

"What are you...?"

"I'm giving it to you of course." He whispers against my ear. i blushed.

"Me?" I asked, touching the heart figure on my neck.

"Of course. It's a promise necklace." He murmurs after he finished putting the necklace on my neck. I turned around to look at him, having a smileo n my face. "I promise to let you stay here in the village, as long as you promise to never leave me, to stay with me, to smile at me, everytime you see me and i will do the same."

WHat kind of a promsie if that?" I chuckled. But i nodded in agreement. i smiled at him. I couldn't afford to be kicked out. WHat am i going to do anyways? But...I just couldn't refuse though. My head automatticly moved itself.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back. "WHatever you want."

"Then..." He smiles "Can i have a kiss on the cheek?"

"HAA?!" I screamed. "NOO!"

"You said whatever I wanted!" He laughs as he raised two of his hands in defeat."Fine fine! It's ok you don't have to."

My anger slowed. i wasn't really that angry. i sighed. I did say whatever he wanted right? I sighed in defeated and sat back down beside him. I leaned closer towards him.

"You perv." I murmur before i placed my lips gently on his left cheek. I could feel my cheeks getting warm, don't get the wrong idea. iT's just a Thank you kiss.

* * *

**YAY! I'm done chapter 7! Yay! They kissed...sort of. mIsaki gave him a small peck on the cheeks. LOL. SOrry. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ANyways. Remeber to visit my profile page to do a vote for me! Thank you! And also, I hope you guys will Follow or Favourtie. And be sure to review of what you thought about this chapter. SOrry if it's a little rushed.**

**Until next time, peasants!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	8. T&M: Birthday P1

**I'm truely sorry for the long wait guys! I was over my internet limit and I was planning my Halloween costume! Guess what? I'm being the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland! Yay! I was going to be Alice but my friend was going to be the Zombie Doll version of her so I guess i'm the Mad hatter! Lame...**

**I'm really sorry for my typos. i mean...I realize that i'm doing this THing. It's just, I'm typing my chapters on my TV and the keyboard to my smart TV Sony Media Box is very...bad. But it's the only access I have so please cope. Anyways. I try to fix it as good as I can though.**

**Next on the news list...UMMM... I'm not sure if any of you are interested but i'm creating a Married Life for Misaki and Takumi! I want to know if any of you are interested in reading it? Let me know in PM or Chapter review!**

**Anyways~ Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V  
5:35 A.M...April 27 1413**

Misaki's P.O.V  
5:35 AM, April 27 1413

"Hey...what's going on?!" I stood there watching as all of the maids and servants running around in the kitchen. It must be...a busy day. Heh.

There seemed to be more cooks hired this morning. I couldn't move. If I did, I was bound to be triped over or injured by the busy people.

I bit my lips and tried to find Satsuki. I looked around the room to and a lady with purple hair. Is Satsuki even here?

Well...I guess I gotta learn to deal with my problems by myself and not rely on others...

"Hey! Subaru! What's going on?!" I asked over the busy noise.

Ok, I didn't say that I will stop relying on someone else started today.

Subaru gazed at me with stunned and curious eyes. "You mean you don't know?!"

I shook my head as I moved aside for servant to move by with a hot sizzling pan.

"Misaki! You should know that today is an important day!" She nagged "Everyone knows!"

"Er.." I chuckled nervously.

"It's his majesty's 23rd birthday!" She shook her head and tusked as she got back to her boiling soup.

"...EH?!" I muttered to myself as I'm mentally slapping myself for not remembering.

"It's an important day for everyone in the entire country. Every kingdom comes and celebrate." A maid explains to me. "Didn't your King and Queen from your kingdom come as well?"

"They did. But... I guess I suddenly forgotten..." I chuckled.

It's true. I have forgotten all about it! When I was little, my parents would bring me here for some reason. I now realized that it's Seiko that we went to.

How stupid am I to have forgotten?! Of course, I have went here last year for his birthday...at least I planned to. But his birthday was canceled.

Do you blame me for forgetting his birthday?! Matter all that's happened?!

"It's going to be as busy as the other days Misaki" Satsuki says, coming up behind me "I need you to work extra hard!"

"Of course...what should I do?"

"Help Honoka with the birthday cake." Satsuki pointed over at the counter where a little redhead stood, frosting the ginormous cake.

Why the hell is the cake so big?! Look how many pieces there is for the cake! There's like 23! Oh! I get it. 23 pieces for his age. Smart. Creative.

"Ok." I smiled as I head over to Honoka.

I never really gotten a chance to talk to Honoka for my months here in Seika. I always feel a cold presences when I'm near her. I always feel like a demonic aura is going to devour me.

My imagination I guess! I walked quickly over to her, dodging the busy maids along the way. After what seems to be like hours, I finally made it over to her.

"Honoka!" I say "Satsuki told me to help you out."

"No thank you." She mutters in a cold tone as she continues to create little swirls on the cake.

"But... I don't have anything else to do."

"Then you should have woken up earlier to receive a job rather then sleep in."

DOES SHE HOLD A GRUDGE ON ME OR SOMETHING?!

"Um... I didn't know that today was so important." I chuckled, trying keep me anger in.

"So unprofessional." She shook her head and continued her job. "I can't work with an unprofessional like you."

"Frosting all that cake will take a long time though... I should help." I say, walking over to sit beside Honoka. I reached for a frosting tube but she slapped my hand away.

"I said I don't need your help! I've done this for years!" She glared at up at me. Her eyes were flaring but tired.

"You should take a break." I smiled "you look tired."

"Good day, Misaki." She rolls her eyes. "Go hang out with his majesty or something."

"I...wait..what?" I asked, stunned. What did that mean?! My body froze

"Someone should've known sooner. The way you act around him is like...like you know him. You talk to him as though your more bigger than him. Your just a lowly maid! What makes you think you can treat him like that and hit him?! He could've had your head off!"

"I...how did you know that..."

"I'm always there. You two just never notice. Just who are you?!" She pointed a knife at me.

"No one!" I narrowed my eyes "just a maid."

"You suddenly came to our kingdom one day." She says "do you remember king Richard? He thought you looked like queen Misaki."

"Isn't it such a coincidence that you happen to have her name and looks? The way you talk to his majesty is like you are on his level. A royal blood."

"Listen." I say calmly. This girl is sharper than I take her for. "I'm no body. It's just...I just so happen to be this way."

I could see in her eyes, she didn't believe it. She wasn't going to let this either. I should be more cautious from now on. It'll ruin my reputation as a queen if they find me out

"Perhaps you're her highness herself in disguise...no. you can't be. She couldn't stand being a maid." Honoka shook her head and continued to mutter to herself.

"Right." I say "Nevermind then. I'll find something else to do. I cant cooperate with someone who has an attitude like you" I hiss.

"Fine then" she says coldly getting back to the cake. I stared at the little swirls she made. They linked plain and very...rough. as she made a flower, it took her Too long. 10 seconds. No wonder she's barely done yet.

"That's not the way to frost the cake. It looks all wrong!" I nag, taking a tube. I placed it gently on the cake and swirled a tiny flower on gracefully and quickly. "Doing it your way takes too long"

I walked away from her but I could feel her cold stare on her back. This is what I get when I'm not careful and let someone know my secret.

I leave the kitchen. I walked away into the throne room. I look around that the golden and rich room of richest. I stared at the red and gold throne.

This would be the place where Takumi was crowned and had his heart connected to the village. Just like me in my throne room. I sighed and walked over to the queens throne beside the kibgd throne

I sat slowly on the queens throne. The previous queen sat here. And soon within a year, Queen Ayame or whatever queen Takumi marrys sit here with him

I felt sudden nudge at ny heart. Thiamin always happen when I think about Takumi and another girl.

"Misaki?" A voice calls. I jumped out of the seat. "What are you doing?"

"I-I was just...uh..." I shudder. I'm in so much trouble! I looked over at the person.

A tall blond stood there. Wearing a navy blue colored cloak which made his emerald eyes stand out. His blond hair framed his pale skin. He smiled at me, which made my heart skip a beat.

"Oh it's just you!" I sighed with relief. "What are you doing up so early?!"

"I should ask you that." He chuckled.

"Normal maid routine."

"Ah, forgot." He smiles as he walks over to me. Staring at his face made me remember of my giving him kiss. I stepped back.

He froze "Why do you keep running away, Misaki?"

"I'm not!" I objected

"Then stay there until I come to your side" he says continuing to walk over to me. I tensed. I wAnted to run.

When he's at my side he sits in his throne and tugged me to sit does with him. "Sit with me. Being a maid must be hard work."

"I can't sit here though." I say quickly.

"Sure you can. You're queen as well."

"Right now...I'm a lowly maid." I say "and only a queen of this kingdom can sit here."

"Around me your my beautiful queen." He winks at me "and weren't you sitting here a couple seconds ago?"

"I'm not your queen."

"Not yet." He waves a pale finger

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I muttered angrily.

"It means..." he leaned over at me and took my hand. I blushed. He pointed at my ring finger "someday, I'll put a ring on this finger."

"Put a...NO. DONT GO DECIDING THINGS ON YOUR OWN YOU KING OF JERKS!" I exclaimed. Finally realizing what he he'll he meant. I blushed a demon shade of red. I can't believe he just said that!.

"I got my own throne and rings at home."

"Do you have an engagement ring or marriage ring?"

"I..."

"I'll be the only one that will have the same ring as you, Misaki." He says, walking over to me so that he was in front if me and I'm sitting down

He leaned in and pecked my cheek and pulled back. I have no words.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! PERVERT!" I exclaimed, touching my cheek with me left hand.

"I returned the kiss you gave me of course."

"You didbt have to!" I pursed my lips as I blushed even more and my heart beating 300bts/second.

"I'll return any kiss you gimme though." He smiled warmly, showing hiatus teeth "so give me another one and I'll give you one!" he leaned in for another teeth. I shivered and slapped him.

"S-Stay away!" I say "you perverted king of jerks!"

"You shouldn't hit the birthday king. It's bad luck." He whines as he stand back for me to have room to stand up.

"I don't care! You deserved it!" I almost yelled

"Your so cold Misa-chan" he whines again.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!"

He winked at me and then, before I could even reacted, he gave me a kiss on the cheek again in godly speed and ran out the room.

"HEY YOU PERVERT GET BACK IN HERE!" I yelled but it was too late. he's gone.

I groaned in anger but then my anger was suddenly gone. I placed my hand on my cheek. He kissed me two times! I blushed at the memory

. Hiss lips felt warm and sweet.

"What am I thinking?!" I muter to myself as i quickly run out of the throne room.

* * *

10:00 A.M

It sure took everyone a while but...we managed to create a feast for the guests to come over tonight and we all managed to decorate the entire ball room. Those years theme was "springtime winter"

It was to celebrate Takumi's birthday but to also celebrate the upcoming winter that his heart is slowly beginning form. I'm happy for him.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs so I brush my maids dress and stood up tall. I looked up at where Takumi was.

Ours eyes meet and we smile at each other like we do all the time.

We all bow to him and we say "Good Morrow Your Majesty."

"Good morrow." He says "are we ready for the birthday ball?"

"Yes." We all say.

"Then I hope you have all prepared an amazing party for me" he smiles a seductive smile. I could've swore that I heard someone whispered something. If they thought that he looked hot...oh my god.

"Yes!" Everyone says. I sighed and rolled my eyes and I looked ahead of me. I see Kuuga frowning and then he looked at me, he smiles. I smile back.

I hear footsteps coming again and then it stops front of me and I see a blue figure in front of me. He stared at me with hurt eyes. I look away.

"Let's get to work then." He murmurs and everyone including me runs off. At least I tried to. Jerk face here just pulled me back and he embraced me in his arms.

"Don't go yet." He whispers in my ear. His breathe tickled ears.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let go!" I exclaimed quietly, trying to punch him with my elbows which he dodged.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm easily jealous of Kuuga..." he hugged me.

"You idiot! What if someone saw us?!" I asked, suddenly thinking about Honoka.

"It's alright. They're all waiting for me in the dinning room."

"Let go!"

"Then promise to never give smiles to anyone but me!" He hugged my waist tighter when I tried to escape.

"Me and Kuuga are just friends!" I glared at him "And who are you to hug me?! We just met!"

"Who are you kiss me?" He fired back with smirk. "And qe just met about 4 month's ago. Almost half a year."

"I don't care! Let go!" I exclaimed slapping him with my hands.

"Then promise me." He blinked. I stared down at mtg hands and realized the way he was hugging me. I was in front of him. My back towards him and my body close to his. I blushed.

"LET ME GO! THIS POSITION FEEL WEIRD!" I shuddered as I blushed a red tomato colour.

"Misaki is a pervert too..." he smirked gleefully.

"AM NOT!"

He laughed and let me go with a big sigh of disappointment. He smiled at me when I blushed and crossed my arms around me chest.

"D-Don't come in within 4 minutes!" I say, sprinting towards the dinning room with a small stumble along the way.

When I'm the room, I see all the maids staring at me curiously. I quickly head over to Satsuki's side

"Where were you?" Satsuki whispered to me anxiously.

"I suddenly felt dizzy...needed to get a quick drink." I lied smoothly

"You're lucky that his majesty isn't here yet." Satsuki says "you'd be in huge trouble...but I doubt that his majesty would be angry at you"

"Uh...yea" I chuckled and I blushed when I see Takumi walking into the room.

I don't look at him instead I looked down at my tangled fingers. I bow alone with anyone else when I hear a chair being pulled out

I smiled when I see that Takumi is no longer sitting in front of me. instead, he's sitting at the very end of the long table.

He looks around everyone curiously. "Well?" He asked. Everyone was confused at what he wanted. "Aren't you all going to sit with me?"

Everyone was hesitant. Most looked at each other and thought that Takumi was on deuga or something. I wanted to laugh.

"Go on. Sit." He gestures everyone to sit down. Still hesitant, everyone took their seats. Except for me. I'm the only one standing.

The maids and knights were staring at me. "Koyuki, you can sit beside me"

! Cedric comes with an extra chair. I head over to him and took my seat. WHAT IS HE PLANNING TO DO NOW THIS PERV.

I felt a leg touch mine under the table. Jumping slightly, I looked over at Takumi.

"Oh...sorry." he murmurs, flashing me a smile. I blushed.

"It's...fine" I felt really awkward. Sitting beside him...with aol many staring at us...made me feel weird. I looked at Kuuga then. He had sad eyes.

I felt a hand tangle with mine. Warm...soft...and smooth. It squeezed my hand. Takumi...he probably noticed me looking at K uuga.

It's not like I like Kuuga! Why is he so DAMN jealous. I know he likes me but...HE'S SUCH A POSSESSIVE FREAK, THAT TAKUMI.

"Aren't you all going to eat? You made such a feast I can't possibly eat it all myself." Takumi sighs looking all the food

Everyone is silent

"This might be the only time I'll allow you peasants to dine with me." He shrugs and starts to eat. Everyone looks at one another and begins to eat as well.

"I can't believe this." I mutter. It seems that Takumi heard me when he looked at me with a smirk.

"What's the matter?" He asks quietly. I ignore him and continued to eat quickly just like everyone else in the room.

Everyone thought that Takumi was acting weird. It's clear. So we all what to get out quickly to get away from this really really bizzare dream. I mumbled very unintelligent things under my breathe.

* * *

**Takumi's P.O.V  
After breakfast**

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" I glared at the man with lemon green hair and had really weird fangs as teeth.

The guy just laughs evily "Why, is it so bad to visit an old friend on his birthday?"

"...yes."

"You're so mean!" The green barked a laugh. I rolled my eyes "And here I thought the rumors were true!"

"It is true. You just ruined it." I smirked.

"Ha-ha very funny." He paused "But yea, I do ruin moments for you."

"Good to see you again, Tora." I sighed.

"You too 'ol bud." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders like old buddies do.

Tora and I have been friends since I was 5 years old. Our meeting wasn't...pleasant but we became great friends somehow. After his Coordination, I never saw him. He's a year older then me. He's 24. His wife, Queen Chiyo.

"You should really consider trimming those fangs of yours." I point at his teeth.

"Jackass." He muttered as he took his arm off me.

"I know." I say "What are you doing here anyways?"

He paused and a smile grew on his lips. "We haven't seen each other in years! We should do what we always do on each others birthday!"

"What?"

"A dual between the two most powereful kings!" He announced loud and clear.

I groaned "No."

"What?!" He complained "Why not?! You used to love it!"

"I'm old." I plopped on my bed and closed my eyes.

"What the hell?! I'm older than you and look at me!" he chuckled "I'm as fabulous as you!"

I rolled my eyes and murmured "Yea right, I don't think Chiyo would we very happy if I tell her-"

"SHUT UP!"

I smiled and sat up. I putted on my poker face. "I accept your challenge. Only because I want to be the winner for the 9th time in a row."

Tora laughed "Yea right. Your record is back to one after today."

"We'll see about that!" I slapped his arm playfully and ran out the door.

"No fair!" Tora screamed as he ran after me.

Me and Tora have always been best buds. No matter how old we were, we're still like kids.

I ran down the stairs and nodded at Cedric along the way at the bottom of the stairs. My smile told him about the dual. It was the smile that told him that I had a dual coming up. Cedric nodded and walked off to announce the event to the people of the castle.

"Yo, Cedric! Long time no see!" I hear Tora greet as he runs after me again.

"If you don't want to lose, I suggest you don't get distracted!" I yell across the hall

"Whose distracted?!" He exclaims as he begans to fire up to run after me faster.

"Takumi!" I hear a voice behind me. I turned after quickly to see myself crashing into a pretty, small maid.

I hear a groan under me. I stared, eyes wide, at the little brunette under me. Blushing, I stared at my hands that was on the ground on either side of her head.

I was on top of her. _Shit _I thought. She's really going to kill me now.

I watch her eyes flutter open. I watched as her cheeks began to turn into a pink. I watched her eyes as she watched mine.

"Takumi!" I Tora called, anxiously, behind me.

I blinked. Misaki just stared at me. She blushes and looks away. Wasn't she going to fight me off?

I got off quickly before Tora came. I held my hands out for her "My apologize" I smiled gently at her. She narrowed her eyes but takes me hands aways

"It's ok..." She stood and Tora was at my side.

"You ok?" Tora places a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine...You?" I look at Misaki.

"I-I'm alight." She looks down, still blushing.

"That's a relief." I smiled.

"Watch where you're going next time...your name?" Tora asked sharply.

"Misaki Koyuki." I watch Misaki's eyes widened.

"Right, Koyuki. You could've really injured his majesty here. I wouldn't be so happy if you did so." Tora murmured grimly at Misaki

"Forgive me. Your Majesties." Misaki bows and hurries off. I could feel a demonic aura coming from Misaki now. She must be very pissed.

"What a maid!" Tora scoffed "You really hire maids like her?"

I don't say anything

"I have to admit though...she's pretty hot."

I elbowed Tora and glared at him "She's mine."

Tora laughed "Someone's getting jealous."

"Not me."

I walked off before he ask any more questions. "You wanna have the dual or not?"

"Obviously I do." Tora laughed and ran after me "And I won't let you defeat me!"

"That's what you say every year." I scoffed.

* * *

**My apologize if that's a little short. it's pretty short for my taste but i know alot of you are tired with long chapters and i know you won't even bother to read all of it. THAT'S RIGHT. I'M ONTO YOU GUYS. **

**Anyways. SOrry. i planned for this to be into 2 chapters because...something special is going to happen on chapter 10 for the HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER thing. So, please review, favourite, follow etc. Oh and please! REd my Wattpad Stories! Same User!**


	9. T&M: Birthday P2

**Let's do this! CHAPTER 9! A Chapter away from the 10th chapter! So Happy! Ok...what the hell is going on? 50 follows?! That's like...the most follows I had in months! I was so happy when I got that much. 32 favs in 8 chapters?! I know that might seem a little amount, but to me, I HAVE FREAKING OUT. **

**I hope you guys have read my latest story. It's called Romeo and Cinderella. Read it! I garantee you guys will like it.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Takumi's P.O.V  
April 27th 1413...1:27 p.m**

"Ready?" Tora yelled from across the field. He was wearing a silver armor that he borrowed from my knights. I was wearing one too, my own.

Wearing the armor, Tora looked like a real knight. It took him quite a while to find an armor that fitted him. I couldn't help but laugh at him while he tried on so many armors for an hour.

"Ready!" I yell back at him. Kuuga started counting down.

I looked to my right to see all the maids, knights and...well...everyone, sitting on benchs and watching our dual. i scanned my eyes for the one person there that I really hoped to impress.

Misaki.

When my eyes landed on her, I smiled, though i know she can't see me under my helmet. Perhaps she'll take me seriously when I show her how strong I am. She met my gaze and a small smile touched her lips.

I hear and yell from Kuuga and I looked back to the dual and raced towards Kuuga, holding my sword in my hands.

The reason why I always win at duals with Tora is that our father taught both me and Gerald when we were very young. Tora on the other hand...not so much practice.

With my blue and white shield, I blocked Tora's hit. I smirked when i felt how not strong he was. "That all you got?" I smirked. He laughed and continued to slam his sword against my shield.

"Just warming up."

"Will that take long?" I asked, taking my shield down to dodge his attack and I swung my sword at him. "I don't want to spend my birthday in a dual with someone who doesn't know how to fight."

"Oh I do." He says "Believe me I do. After learning your secret lessons."

I laughed "So you knew?" I dodged his next swing and I move quickly behind him. BUt he heard and blocked my sword with his shield.

"Always did. So I got Dad to help me after learning your skills one day."

"Took you 15 years?" I scoffed "Would've tooken me a day."

"SHut up!" He swung and he slammed against my shield as he pushed. I flinched

"My...you've gotten stronger." I chuckled grimly, realizing that if I was defeated, Misaki will take me as a fool and a weak king. i bit my lip and blood shred. "No..." I murmured. I pulled my lips back so that teeth was showing.

I took my sword and scanned it across Tora's sword. I met his gaze. I narrowed my eyes and I swung his sword away from his hands. About to hit my sword to him, his moves his shield so that it blocked my way. I smirked.

_Caught you._

I jumped to the opposite side of his shield in a flash and swung so that my blade had just nicked his neck a little. Enough to shed blood.

Breathing heavily, I took my sword away. "Enough of this."

"My trick worked everytime with my father..." Tora sighs with dissapointment "Why not you?"

"Your Majesty!" Tora's butler came running to him with a wet cloth.

Ignoring them, I searched for Misaki. She wasn't there. Had she missed the ending?! I cursed under my breath. But before I could even groan i see her, waving to another girl and about to leave.

I watch her turn and walked away from the field. Confused, I call at Tora "Isn't that your wife?" I ask pointing at the girl who misaki had waved at.

"Yea...why? You interested in her?" Tora chuckled as he came up to me.

"No..." I say. Why would a queen talk to Misaki who is a queen but dressed as a maid?

"Chiyo, Chiyo, Chiyo... my lovely wife. Arranged wife." Tora sang quietly. "Whom I ended up falling in love with."

I don't say anything.

"Which reminds me!" Tora gasped. I looked at him "When are you getting married?"

"Next year? 2 years?" I say. I've already got someone on my mind for marriage. "I dunno. Depends on what the lady says."

"Ooooooh. You have a crush on someone, eh?" He teased.

"Guess so."

"Who's the lucky lady? Is it Ayame? Dude. It's Ayame right?" Tora asked, a little spark in his eyes.

"No."

"What?! She's a hot queen. I heard your grandfathercame and announced you needed a wife so bluntly huh?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"The whole continent knows. You're top king. It's obvious that whatever happens to you, the whole place knows in one whisper." Tora smirked "I wish that was me who was first king."

"I guess." I say, wishing that I wasn't first king. Also wishing that Misai would've stayed and watched me win that competition for her. I frowned.

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V  
At the village**

"Wow..." I murmured to myself as I stared at the village. The place was still covered in snow but not that much. The village was decorated with white and blue everywhere. It was beautiful.

The villagers were scattered everywhere, decorating with one another, laughing and enjoying themselves. This was s village celebration for Takumi?! More like a winter festival.

I looked around and saw the little boy named Hinata. THe one who I helpe get back to his mother. I saw that he was with a lady. i must've been his mother. So that blue-eye dude did bring him back to his mother.

My curiosity blew. Many questions flated inside my head. The main question was 'Who is he?'. Did I know anyone with blue-eyes? I groaned and scratched my head. Shrugging, I walked to the village.

The reason I'm here is because i wanted to get Takumi a present. You know, a thank you present for taking me in when I needed a place to stay.

I resently met my old friend Princess Chiyo who is now Queen and the wife of Takumi's old friend, Tora. Chiyo gave me a curious look when she saw me. She walked right up to me and started asking me questions.

I knew I should'nt tell but I had to. I trusted her so I told her what happened. She suggested to me what I should get for Takumi too. It turned out that he was a Candy fan. He loved Candy. Any type. you name it.

But Chiyo said that Takumi hasn't been having Candy since he was crowned King. So I guess I can't give him candy. But Chiyo said that Tora said that when Takumi was little he used to love Archery.

"Archery huh?" I murmur as I walk around the village looking for a bow and arrow. AFter a while of searching, i couldn't find anything at all.

I clutched the heart shape pearl neckalace that Takumi gave me a while back. I really wanted to give Takumi a present. BUt I walked around the village and couldn't find anything. I frowned and felt like giving up. Am I going to be the only one who wont give him something?

AFter a couple hours, I ended not finding anything. I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. I can't believe this. i spent the whole day looking for something for him. I didn't get to say a word to him except for this morning.

I put my hand on my forehead. I wanted to spend the day with him to tell him happy birthday but never got the chance. How could I even when King Tora was there with him all the time?

Today was not going the way I hoped.

I headed back to the castle.

* * *

When I'm at the castle, it was already dark and I see lots of carriages coming down the pathway. That's right. It's a party for him. Every KIng and QUeen will be here. I wonder if my mom was coming too. I wonder if _he _was coming.

"Misaki!" Satsuki calls. "There you are! come on! We have to get you dressed!"

"What?" I asked, shocked by her sudden apperance. Satsuki shook ehr head and dragged me into the castle, up the stairs and to Tailor Aoi's studio.

"She's here!" Satsuki announces once we came in.

"Finally!" I hear a small boy's voice. I looked up and my eyes widened at the small boy. He had a dark purple and silky hair. His body was small and delicate. Not only that but his face looked as though he was a girl. I gawked at him.

"What're you standing there for?" He excliamed "Go change into this!" He held out a white dress. "His majesty told you to wear this."

"uM..." I stared at it. The white dress was beautiful. It was big. FRom my chest down to my waist, it was a light white with tiny pearls surronding it. FRom the end, the part where it is about to go out as a poofy grown, the pearls encirled it with light silky ripples.

"I don't..." i started. Takumi told me to wear this? How could he say it to Aoi? WOuld'nt it be too suspicious?

"His majesty told you to wear it, then you must!" I looked at Satsuki and realized that she was wearing a dress too. Wasn't the maids dress but like veryone elses, it was different for every person.

I turned and took the dress and got off to change into it. When I came out from the dressing room, Satsuki squealed and Aoi looked away. His cheeks were tinted a red.

"Let's do your hair now!" Aoi says and he lead me to a table. I sat and he started to do my hair. He took out my bun and letted my hair flow down. AFter a bit, he curled my hair the bottom. He took a side of my hair and put it into a small bun and decorated it with beads.

"Can you put this in?" I ask. I reached into my pocket and held up a a white hair needle. It was lightened by many beads a jewels that it replicated and transformed into a Blue SNowflake.

"Were'd you get this?" Aoi asked, taking the needle from my hand "Looks really special."

I smiled, "It is. Very special." I don't say anything else but I kept smiling.

There was this one boy in my past whom I could never let go of. i couldn't help it but think about him so much.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**  
**May 14th 1396**

6 year old Misaki ran and ran and ran. Ran out of her castle and into the dark forest. Her tears falling behind her. She stumbled on a large rock and fell.

"Momma." She sniffled and in a louder voice she cries, "Momma!"

Misaki's mother was ill. She started to suffer an illness for 3 days now and hasn't been better since. 6 year old Misaki and over heard from the doctor telling her dad that there was a chance that misaki's mother could die.

Misaki tried and tried to be positive about it. Positive so that her mother wouldn't worry for her. But Misaki couldn't hold it in. Misaki ran away to cry to herself in the forest.

Misaki sat there, crying alone in the cold weather from her father and mother's hearts. Misaki heard a rustling noise. JUmping up quickly, she looked around. Whipping her eyes in the progess. "W-Who's there?" Her voice was high and cautioius.

AFter a moment, a little boy comes out of the bushes. Misaki's eyes widened. His hair was white (or at least she thought so.) in the moonlight. his eyes were a bright blue that shimmered brightly and beautifully. He wore ragged cloths. His skin was a snow white. He looked like he was a small god in bloom.

The boy looked about the same age as Misaki.

"Who are you?" Misaki's voice cracked.

The boy didn't answer her question. He just answered, "What are you doing here in the cold?"

"I asked you a question."

"So do I."

Misaki felt angry. She glared at him, "I...came out to get fresh air."

"Why do I hear weeps from you? Are you alright?"

Misaki's tears came again, "No! Mother isn't ok! She's dying!" MIsaki sobbed and sobbed and didn't care that the boy was watching her.

THe boy felt pity and leaned over at her. "She'll get better." He says "You just have to make sure she's happy. If she is...I'm sure she'll get better."

"What?"

"Here..." he reached in his pocket and held out a white needle. "What do you love? Take this, when you look at it, you'll be happy because it'll remind you ofthe thing you love most."

Misaki started at it. it did't have anything on it. It was just a long hair needle. Misaki thought for a bit. When she thought of the thing she loved, th needle began to transform into a large decorated snowflake.

"Magic!" Misaki exclaimed. Taking the needle, she laughed instantly.

"Do you feel better?" The boy asked. Misaki nodded and hugged the needle.

"Thank you!" she says.

"You're welcome." He smiles warmly at her as she patted her head. "I'm..." he paused and continues "I'm Moon."

"MISAKI!" A voice yelled all over the area. misaki gasped at the sound of her father's voice. She looked behind her to see her father searching for her. Misaki looked back at the boy but he disapeared.

"Moon..." Misaki murmured. She'll remember that name forever. "Thank you..."

* * *

** The Evening Birthday Ball**

"TA...KU...MI!" A voice yelled from across the room. Takumi groaned, realizing who it was. After a second, the caller jumped on me in a flash. Takumi didn't even had time to take a breath "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thank you.." my voice chocked "King Hinata!"

"Your welcome!" He says as he bounced off Takumi "You're finally 23!"

"Yea.." he chuckled as he take deep breaths.

"Heard you might be getting married!" He says "I was going to...but...my fiancee is missing!" He cries as he ran around the room crying.

"Um...bye?" Takumi chuckled as he walked around the room.

TOnight was his birthday ball. Every king and queen from all over Asia was here. Takumi walked around. Greeting some of his old friends from child hood times and new faces too. He kept a smile on his face but behind that smile was a dark frown.

Takumi hasn't seen Misaki for hours, he began to think that misaki was ignorning him orm aybe even advoiding him. Some birthday.

"Takumi!" HInata yells from behind him again "I need to ask you somethign!"

"WHat now?" Takumi sighs.

"Have you seem Queen Misaki Ayuzawa tonight?" HInata's voice was soft and gentle now. Hinata had a sad look in his eyes.

Hinata knew Misaki? WHat did he wanr with her?

"No... I haven't" Takumi says

"I...see. Thank you!" HInata disapeared again.

Takumi's eyes furrowed. Why was Hinata looking for Misaki? Still wondering, Takumi walked off and tried to find Misaki himself. He scanned the room over and over again until his eyes stopped on this certain beauty.

Takumi saw her. She was with the other maids but to him, she stood out the most of all of them. She was the most beautiful and most appealing for his eyes.

Misaki was wearing the dress that he left for her. But when she wore it, the dress didn't even matter. Misaki's hair was down but some of her hair was pulled back into a bun. Misaki turned her head to talk Sabaru and Takumi saw it.

Takumi's eyes focused on the needle that stabbed her bun. Takumi's jaw dropped slightly.

Takumi couldn't believe it. _Why does she have that?!_

The maids waved to Misaki and walked away, leaving Misaki standing there. Without thinking, Takumi grabbed Misaki's wrist and dragged her.

"Takumi! What're you doing?!" She exclaims, trying to run in her heels.

"Just follow me." Takumi says, still running.

"Don't really have a choice." Misaki mutters, eyeing Takumi's hand which was holding her wrist tightly.

Takumi had dragged Misaki out the castle from the back. It was dark out, very dark. Enough to see the twinkling stars above. Misaki looked up and gasped at the sight.

"Takumi! Look!" Misaki pointed to the sky, Takumi stopped running and looked up with her.

The sky was filled with stars. Each of them had their own special shine and shimmer. They all were together and gathered like people that the village square. Misaki laughed.

"That's perfectly normal."

"What?" Misaki asked, confused.

"The stars I mean. We have millions of stars every night here." Takumi smiles gently, walking off again still holding Misaki's wrist but this time, he slid his hand down to hers.

Misaki blushed.

"Where are we going?" Misaki whispered.

"Somewhere." Takumi answers. AFter a couple minutes, Takumi had took them to a small hill with the softest grass and the moonlight and stars and lit the grass up. It wasn't covere din snow. The entire hill was grass and flowers!

At the center of the hill was a small blanket to sit on. Takumi lead Misaki to the blanket and gestured her to sit with him "Come." Takumi whispers, smiling up at Misaki.

"You know, you say that often to me since we've met." Misaki chuckled and sat beside him.

"Really?"

"Yea." Misaki laughed "That should be your magic word because I always come to you."

Takumi laughed. "You look beautiful tonight."

"It's not me." Misaki objected "It's the beautiful dress you gave me. You know, you really should'nt have."

"But it is your first ball with me. I want to give you something."

"That's very ironic. It's your birthday, I should be giving you something..." Misaki bti her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get you anything!" Misaki sighed. Takumi stared at her, Misaki's face, which was lit up with joy and couple seconds ago now darkened. "I'm so sorry! I really wanted to get you something for helping me so much!"

"Misaki, it's ok." Takumi whispered gently, placing a hand on her back.

"But, you always give me something! I fell like a horrible and greedy queen!" Misaki angerly accused herself.

"But you're not!" Takumi growled. Takumi didn't bother. He didn't bother to keep his voice gentle anymore.

"I-"

"Misaki! You're not selfish and greedy. Don't even call yourself horrible! You, Misaki, are the most wonderful person I met in all my 23 years of life! Misaki, look around you. Every green you see, every flower you see, is all you Misaki. You caused my heart to feel this way."

"Takumi..."

"Don't you see? You're my _Spring. _You're my _light. _You're my _happiness. _You're my _first and only love!"_

Misaki blushed, "W-What're..."

"Ever since I've met you, my world had changed Misaki!" Takumi leaned in slowly and placed his hand on her warm, blushing, cheeks. "You're not a horrible person." He whispered "You're everything I ever wanted. You're everything but horrible."

"Why would you say all this?!" Misaki gasped, blushing, but didn't refuse his touch, just because she loved his touches. In ways that she can't explain.

"Why?" Takumi smirked, "Because..._I love you Misaki._"

Takumi leaned in and pressed his lips on her soft, warm subtle ones. He didn't have to try, his lips fitted perfectly with hers. His arm around her waist, Misaki found her hands on his chest.

Misaki blushed and was about to freak out, but a small voice inside her said to stay still because she knew she loved it. Misaki closed her eyes.

She realized that this kiss was everything she yearned to get. The kiss was what she was waiting for. She realized that she was alwasys lonely without Takumi. From this kiss that Takumi is giving her, all of his love, Misaki realized something major. She realized something what she never thought that would happen.

The voice inside her head spoke with gentleness and tender "_I love him, I love Takumi._"

They stayed there. Probably for hours together under the starry night.

* * *

**Ok that's a wrap. Things didn't go the way I hope but hey, I updated and I hope you guys loved this chapter was much as I loved that ending. Sorry for the late update and please read my story Romeo and Cinderella.**

**Review, fav and follow for more updates because...maybe just maybe...they'll get married...maybe not.**

**Ok bye guys! CYA NEXT TIME! LOT'S OF LOVE!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


End file.
